Torn
by avatargrl11
Summary: When Irma is briefly captured and taken prisoner by Prince Phobos, she finds herself falling in love with the evil prince, and he seems to feel the same way. Only thing is, once her fellow Guardians find out, how will they respond?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T W.I.T.C.H!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS AND IT RESUMES:

* * *

 _ **"There is an alternate universe, where a rebellion is taking place. The force of Good against an evil ruler. There are five ordinary kids on Earth who must stand united. Who must fight this evil...and who must win."**_

Caleb grimaced, staring down at the pouring rain right outside Prince Phobos's castle. He managed sneak inside the castle without too much trouble on his end, then glanced into a box of weaponry. "Phobos steals our weapons to use against us; well, we'll just use it right back." Caleb looked up at a certain bow. "Aldarn's father made this bow."

Outside the castle, Aldarn stared up at the castle in disbelief, fearing for his best friend's safety as Caleb thrust barrels of gunpowder out the window. "Caleb, that's enough! Get out!"

* * *

Suddenly, two guards spotted Caleb. "Hey, you!" Caleb scowled. "Looks like Plan B." He lept down from his perch, swung over another window, lit a barrel full of gunpowder at them, then ran for it as the alarm sounded.

* * *

Aldarn stared in horror up at the castle, wondering could have happened to Caleb, just as his best friend took a flying leap out of a five-story window into a small pond below. "Caleb, behind you!" Aldarn thrust his spear, saving Caleb's life just as the lake monster was about to eat him. Aldarn was about to grab the gunpowder when Caleb began to make a run for it. "Leave the powder! Go!"

* * *

As they fled, a large, snake-like creature grabbed one of the guards and hissed, "Who did this?!"

"A boy. One of the Rebels." He gripped the guard even tighter, causing him to gasp for air. "Find him!"

* * *

Hay Lin stared out the window of her bedroom in the Lin apartment above the Silver Dragon, draining her tea mug. Suddenly, as she was putting her schoolbooks into her bag, Hay Lin broke into a major fit of sneezing.

Yan Lin looked up as the cabinet shook, and the box that held the Heart of Kandrakar glowed. "Grandma? I sneezed, and totally trashed my room. What's wrong with me? It's not one of those becoming a woman things, is it?"

"Hay Lin, you're just a growing girl. Say, why don't you invite some friends over for an afternoon snack?" The cabinet shook again, and Hay Lin's eye widened. "What's in there!?"

"Christmas present! Don't look!"

"What are you giving me, a bear with a spotlight?"

"You could invite Cornelia, and Taranee, and that funny girl Irma."

"Sure. And that new girl Will. Huh. I wonder why I thought of her."

* * *

Mrs. Vandom pulled up to Sheffield Institute, and grinned at her daughter. "Don't forget; make lots of new friends today. I put a dozen extra cookies in your lunch to help break the ice with the other girls."

Will stared at her mom in incredulity. "Gee, that'll make me popular." She waved a sarcastic goodbye to her mom, then stood there as the school bus drove by, causing her to become soaking wet.

* * *

Aldarn glared over at Caleb. "I _told_ you to take a rope."

"You also told me I couldn't get in the castle! Here! Here's your father's bow. At least this won't be used against us!" The two Rebels quickly slid to a halt before they slid off a ledge. They glanced over their shoulders and saw an entire army coming at them. "Hoogongs? Hoogongs!?"

Aldarn looked over at Caleb as they ran for it. "How far down do you think it goes?"

"Jump, and I'll tell you." They lept off the side, and began riding two Whogongs. "Easy boy! Easy boy! Whoa, whoa, you overgrown chicken, I said whoa!"

* * *

"Cornelia, our project's _supposed_ to reverse its osmosis, _killing_ the plant! Yours has grown, like, three inches!" Cornelia flipped her hair over her shoulder, obviously not showing a care in the world. "Well, I _tried_ to kill it! I fertilized its little butt off!" Irma gasped when she saw who was coming over. " _The judge!_ "She said to Cornelia out of the corner of her mouth; "Oh, great. Now you and your little growing fists are gonna cost us a ribbon!"

Cornelia winced as the flower that she'd been trying to kill suddenly sprang back to life.

"Hey, check out the new girl. Hey, _Wilma_." Uriah's gang snorted with laughter at this. "That's Uriah. Ignore him."

"Yeah. Evolution did. One day, we expect him to slither back into his swamp."

"Oh yeah, Hay Lin, I got your note. Thanks so much for the invitation. So, what time are we eating?" Cornelia stared in shock at Hay Lin, then whispered loudly to Irma and Taranee, "She invited new girl too?!"

"Cornelia!" Will shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Finally she dug out her mom's cookies. "Want a cookie?" she asked lamely.

* * *

"The Interim has escaped to the Main Guard. We suspect they'll head for the mountains." Prince Phobos narrowed his eyes. "The more success the Rebels have, the more it may cause them to rise up. This is too important to leave to guards!" Lord Cedric smirked. "Yes, my prince." His eyes turned to gold and narrowed into slits as he turned into his snake form. "I'll handle it myself!"

* * *

Taranee broke the awkward silence hovering over the Silver Dragon. "So, Will, where did you go to school before Sheffield?"

"Hello?! Who cares!? Have you guys noticed a bunch of strange stuff going on around _me_ lately!?" Irma gasped sarcastically. "Oh, dear. The conservation has accidentally wandered away from Cornelia's life. _Whatever_ we thinking!?"

Yan Lin walked in just then. "Enjoying your food?"

They all nodded, thanking her for the food. "But the important thing is, how is Cornelia enjoying _her_ food?" Cornelia glared at Irma.

Will cracked open her fortune cookie and read it. "You will make a new best friend." Irma winked over at Will, and Hay Lin looked expectantly at her grandmother as Yan Lin brought in the box that held the Heart of Kandrakar. "What's in the box, Grandma?"

"Let me tell you girls a story, that I believe will have a special meaning for all five of you." Hay Lin shook her head. "Grandma, they really don't want-"

"Shh!" Yan Lin touched the air, and a small pink portal appeared in the air above their heads, causing the girls to all gasp in shock. "The universe was once a single kingdom ruled by good, but evil began to take root. A Veil was created to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridan from all other worlds. Without the protection of this Veil, every world is in grave danger. Meridian has been overtaken by a powerful entity named Phobos, but he is not the true heir. They believe that the true heir to the throne is somewhere here on Earth."

Irma looked over at Yan Lin. "Um, I'd like to wake up now." Yan Lin ignored her, and continued talking, "But portals have begun to open in the Veil. Doorways through which evil can cross between worlds. There are people called Guardians, whose job it is to close these holes by using their powers." She snapped her fingers, and the portal disappeared. "I became a Guardian when I was your age. But now the duty is passing to your generation." Cornelia stood up suddenly, hands on hips. "Well, thanks for the snacks!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Cornelia bit her lip, and sank back into her chair. Yan Lin opened the box, and took out the Heart of Kandrakar. "This is the Heart of Kandrakar, which contains the elementary forces of nature. In the last few days, you have all had strange experiences, am I right?"

"Not counting this one?"

"All five of you are starting to notice extraordinary abilities. Irma, you will have noticed any water near you acting strangely." Just then, as Irma looked at the water in her glass, it suddenly lifted into the air, causing her and the other girls to gasp in shock. "Okay...alrighty."

"Taranee, I believe you've always been afraid of fire. But focus now on the candle." Taranee winced, pointing her finger at the candle, when the banana burst into flames. Irma sent some of the water from her glass to put the flame out.

"My little Hay Lin, you noticed your power over air." Hay Lin blew at the Chinese balloon, inflating it.

"To you, Cornelia, is given the power over earth." Cornelia grimaced as she looked down at the plant on their table, causing it to spring up into a full-grown flower, then died as the jar holding the flower shattered. "All five of you will get better with your powers. I hope." Taranee stared at her. "Uh, did you say _five_?" Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin glanced expectantly over at Will, who only shook her head. "Um, hate to disappoint you, but I can't even do that trick where it looks where it looks like your thumb comes apart, but if I ever have a party, you guys are definitely the entertainment!"

Suddenly, Yan Lin laid her hand on Will's shoulder. "One of the five binds the others, and with the Heart of Kandrakar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers." The Heart of Kandrakar lifted into the air, and floated around for awhile before coming to stop in front of Will. Taranee stood up, still not believing any of this. "Uh, recap? We've gotta protect the world from evil by repairing holes in some kinda Veil!?"

Cornelia sighed. "This doesn't involve sewing, does it?" Irma stood up, a huge grin on her face. "This is _so_ cool! When can we start?!"

"You already have."

"Why tell us all this now, Grandma?"

"There is a Rebellion in Meridian, but their leader's in danger. I fear a dark and difficult time is coming. Many good people will need your help. Will; Irma; Taranee; Cornelia; Hay Lin. You have been chosen as the new Guardians of the Veil."

* * *

Prince Phobos focused on the small energy portal that showed him a grinning Irma's face. "Hmm. Interesting." _And here I would have expected to see the Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar._

* * *

Caleb lept off of his Hoogong. "Thanks for the ride. How much do I owe you?" The two Hoogongs just collapsed in response. "The Infinite City's still an hour's walk, Caleb."

"For you. I'm not going." Aldarn stared at Caleb. "What!?"

"I heard something from my informant. Phobos has discovered the rightful heir to the throne's alive on Earth."

 _ **"Earth?!"**_

"I only need to find a portal. If we don't locate the heir before Phobos does, Meridian and Earth are both doomed. Tell the men to stay strong and the women not to worry. I hope to see you soon, Aldarn." Caleb ran off into the hills, and Lord Cedric grabbed him. "How can something so small be so troublesome?!" He knocked Caleb off the cliff with his tail, and Caleb let out a small howl of pain as he got whacked in the ribs.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! A perfect place to practice our powers!" Hay Lin exclaimed, grinning as she set her bag down. Cornelia scowled, setting hers down next to Hay Lin's. "You know, I still don't believe _any_ of this stuff! No offense to your grandma or anything, but she's, like, completely deluded. Probably not enough Vitamin D." Taranee glared at her. "What about the flower that grew when you just _looked_ at it!? _And_ the water in Irma's glass? _And_ that picture Mrs. Lin drew in the air!?"

"Magic tricks! Ten bucks on the internet!"

Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, and placed it around her neck, causing it to suddenly and unexpectedly lift her and the other four girls into the air. "Guardians Unite!"

All the girls gasped as they transformed into their Guardian forms.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: If you think I'm gonna tell you what their Guardian forms look like, you have got to be kidding me!_**

* * *

"Holy cow!" Will gasped as they landed. Irma shook her head, pointing over at Taranee. "You know, somehow, I can't imagine your grandma wearing that." Hay Lin stared at her wings. "What have we got behind us!?"

"What have we got in front of us!?" Cornelia laughed, checking herself out. "They're wings! We've got wings!"

"They can't be wings. If they were wings, then when we went like this, we'd-AAH!"Will screamed as she and Hay Lin lifted off into the air by flapping their wings. Taranee groaned. "Oh, man. I hate heights. I get woozy in high-heeled shoes."

"Oh, does anyone have a camera!? Or one of those of cell-phones that-OOF!" Irma grinned. "This totally rocks! You do something!" Taranee pointed her finger and sent a fire-jet flying across the sky, landing next to Cornelia. "See, that's why I don't like fire!"

"Irma, you're Water! Put it out!" Irma sent a water-jet through the air, soaking Cornelia in the end. "Irma?"

"Oh, crap! There's no soil or plants here! I can't do my thing, like, you know, 'rise towards me', or whatever!" Cornelia gasped as the ground beneath her feet began to shake. A giant cactus with a flower on it suddenly appeared, but that wasn't what startled Cornelia. What startled her was the worm that just crawled up onto her finger, causing her screaming to be heard all the way to New York City.

"It's getting late. I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield for today." Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar once more, and the girls transformed back to their human selves. "Where did Hay Lin go?" Just then, a loud sound of screaming came from overhead, and Hay Lin landed in a bunch of rubble. Cornelia grinned, pointing at her. "Found her!"

Hay Lin's eyes widened as a portal appeared in the air next to her as she sat up. "Uh, guys?"

"Come on, Hay Lin! You can lie in garbage anytime!"

"I really think you ought to check this out!" Cornelia frowned, glancing over her shoulder. "Check what out?!" As the other four looked over their shoulders, they all gasped. "What's that!?"

"Don't touch it!" Just then, Caleb came flying through the portal, landing next to Hay Lin. "Look!" Irma yelled, pointing at the portal, through which Cedric was about come. "Will! The necklace! Change us back!" Will just stood there, frozen with fright. "Hurry! Hurry!" Will only transformed as Cedric grabbed Caleb, lifting him into the air. "Fire!"

"Me?"

"Everybody!"

Caleb suddenly began to gasp for breath. "Close it! Close the portal!"

"How?!"

"The necklace!" She closed the portal just as Cedric dragged Caleb through the portal. Cornelia gasped. "You _lost_ him! That _thing_ got him!"

* * *

Back at the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin listened to their story. "I see. What did he look like?"

"I don't know! He was just a boy and it happened so fast!" Yan Lin placed a hand on Will's shoulder, attempting to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself for this." Cornelia glared over at Will. "I _don't_! I blame _her_! She totally blew it!"

Irma scowled at Cornelia. "Hey, take it easy, Corny!" Cornelia knocked her hand away. "No, you take it easy, Irmy!" Taranee stood up, glaring at the two of them. "Guys!"

"It looked like this," Hay Lin said, handing a drawing over to Yan Lin, who gasped. "Lord Cedric."

"Lord? They got pretty low standards for knighthood over there."

"Cedric is not always in this form."

Irma smirked. "Well, that's good news for his wife."

"Irma, this is serious!"

"I know! You think I'm not scared!?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't fight! You only have each other. And you've begun an adventure which I'm afraid you will need all of your talents and strength just to survive.

* * *

Back at Phobos's castle, he glared stonily as Lord Cedric slithered up. "Report." Cedric changed back into his human form, and began to speak. "We have the Rebel leader, but I was ambushed at the portal by the Guardians."

"The Guardians are old woman, Cedric."

"Oh, not so, my Prince. They are now young girls." Phobos's eyes narrowed as it sank in. _So, it's true!_ "So, the Crystal has passed to a new generation. This could complicate the search for my sister. Finding her is essential if I'm to maintain my power over Meridian!"

Just then, two guards dragged Caleb in wearing chains. "The troublemaker, Prince Phobos."

"You will tell us the names of your fellow traitors in the Rebellion."

"You'll learn nothing from me!" Phobos glared at him, lifting him into the air. "You won't be so obstinate after we've killed you!"

* * *

Will sighed, looking into the air. "That poor boy. I wonder who he was." Hay Lin shrugged. "I wonder what that thing did to him."

"It's what it could've done to _us_ that worries me. I mean, _that's_ what we're supposed to fight with our so-called powers!?"

Cornelia suddenly flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking at the other girls. "I am sorry, but I am far too pretty to end up as snake poo." The others burst into laughter at this, and tossed their lunches in the garbage can, heading for Sheffield Institute's main door, when Will spoke up. "It's class picture day tomorrow. Do you guys get dressed up?"

"What?! Oh, forget it! No way!"

"I wonder where that boy is now."

* * *

"Let's see how eternity in the Oblite suits you, traitor!" Vathek slammed the key for Caleb's chains into his bread and threw it into the pit as an empty cage was lifted out, while Caleb lay at the bottom of the pit next to a Passling, who tried to grab the bread for himself. "Blunk not steal! Trade! Rat for bread? Good deal! Yes!" Blunk threw the rat at Caleb, who arched an eyebrow down at the rat. "Huh? You're that smuggler!"

"Businessman!"

"I didn't fight this long for freedom to perish in a hole with a talking pickle!"

"Pickle!" Blunk cackled, then frowned, not understanding the sarcasm. "I saw the new Guardians. It looks like a long wait to get rescued. I'll have to get out of here myself!" Blunk picked up a mummified skull. "Same thing he said! He mostly out of here! Until-"

"I've been in tougher places than this! Not smellier places." Blunk took a bite out of the bread. "Too high. Never make it."

"Have you even tried-AAGH!" Caleb screamed as he slid back down the wall of the pit. "3700 times." Just then, Blunk spat out the key to Caleb's chains, and threw the bread aside. "Keep it. I don't plan to still be here for dinner." Caleb said after freeing himself from his bonds.

* * *

"Prince Phobos, we've located a portal," Cedric said, holding the chains binding Vathek. "Use it to find this girl." This time, the pool of energy revealed to Phobos the face of Will, and he frowned.

* * *

"Ooh, so when do we go, huh?! Tonight!?"

"Whoa, slow down, Tinkerbell. If we can just rescue this Rebel leader guy _after_ Picture Day, right?" Taranee looked over at the others. "Call me a wimp, but in the school yearbook, I'd still like to have a face." Hay Lin grinned. "Forget Picture Day! I don't care what I look like! I care about who I am! Let's go kick some Meridian butt!"

Irma smirked. "Maybe there'll be some cute evil boys over there! Like the one that snake-thing caught!"

"I wanna go, but I don't know how much help we're gonna be by soaking him and covering him with garbage. Let's practice again tomorrow. Taranee, don't you go this way?" Taranee scoffed. "My _dad's_ cooking tonight. I'm going to Irma's place! See you tomorrow, Will!"

Will bit her lip nervously. "Um...so, you really aren't getting dressed up for your pictures?" Irma laughed. "Yeah, right! Like there's gonna be any clothes or makeup left in this world when Cornelia's finished?"

"Whatever!"

Will began walking home, and suddenly as she was sucked into a portal by Cedric, leaving her backpack with the Heart of Kandrakar inside it on the ground as he dragged her through to Meridian.

* * *

Cornelia gasped, glaring around her at Irma and Hay Lin. "You hypocrites!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'!? Oh, 'I don't care what I look like, I only care about who I am!' Nice shoes. Are you going to the Land of Oz after school!?"

"Like you didn't dress up!"

"Well, we all knew I was lying! Oh, and here comes Ms. I-Get-Dizzy-In-High-Heels!" Cornelia smirked over at a panting Taranee, who'd just come running up, holding up Will's backpack. "Is that for your cape and tiara?"

"It's Will's backpack! I found it lying on the sidewalk! The Crystal's still inside!"

"Maybe she just dropped it?"

"And didn't notice!? Get real! Her science book alone must weigh twenty pounds at least!"

* * *

Prince Phobos glared down at a tied-up Will. "Where is the Heart of Kandrakar!?" As roses began to creep up around a frightened Will, she yelled out, "I don't know!"

* * *

Hay Lin stared into the Heart of Kandrakar, which showed the four girls Will's current problem. "We've got to go get her!" Cornelia looked disbelieving at Hay Lin. "You're serious!? You wanna skip school on Picture Day?!"

"Hello!? She's been seized by the forces of evil!" Taranee said. Cornelia shrugged. "We don't know that! We don't even know how to find her!"

"Um...we may not know, but this thing seems to have some sort of idea!" Hay Lin exclaimed as the crystal began floating in midair, then tugging her in a certain direction. Slowly, she and the three other girls snuck out of the school, and Taranee looked around once they were in the sewers. "You know, I liked it better when I couldn't see."

Irma coughed. "So, this is where they store all the world's dust!" She gasped as they found the portal. "Will's on the other side of _that_?!"

"This is crazy! Until she puts that on, we don't have any powers! We're taking the word of, what, some jewelry to save a person we hardly know?!"

"Cornelia, her name's Will, and she's in horrible danger!" Irma said, glaring at Cornelia. Taranee nodded. "Yeah, remember how last year _I_ was the new girl?"

"I like her. She's funny and smart." Hay Lin also glared at Cornelia. "Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to!" Cornelia sighed, caving in. "Okay! Guilt me, why don't you? But no way I'm going first." Hay Lin and Taranee stepped through the portal. Cornelia bit her lip. "I'm not going last! I'll just chicken out!"

"Well, I won't. I'll go last."

"Then you have to do something."

"Push me."

Irma smirked. "My pleasure."

* * *

"I'm gonna have to trust you."

"Trust Blunk! Yes!" Caleb handed the chains to Blunk, narrowing his eyes. "Put your foot-or hoof-or whatever it is-in here. When I count to three, you jump as high you can, I'm gonna throw you out, and you'll find a rope and lower it to me."

"Yes! Good plan!" Caleb shook his head. "No. Terrible plan. But even if you betray me, at least it'll smell better down here." Blunk somehow took the hint that he'd been insulted. "One-two-three!" He attempted to toss Blunk, and failed, causing Blunk to slide back into the pit. A laughing Caleb stood over him. "Sorry. Let's try again."

He looked up as the cage was lowered into the pit once again, with someone else in it. "That's right, Guardian of the Veil, you're going down there with the Rebel leader!" As he caught Will, she suddenly spoke. "You're the kid from yesterday!"

"You're not one of the Guardians I saw! Where's your older sister?"

"Wait!? _You're_ the Rebel leader I was supposed to be saving!? What are you rebelling against, diaper rash?!"

"Hey, girly-girl, I'm fifteen. Never mind that. Activate the crystal and fly us out of here!" Will bit her lip. "I didn't exactly...bring it."

He sank to his knees in disbelief. "You didn't exactly bring it?!"

"Why catch her, not catch Blunk?" Will let out a loud scream of fear when she saw Blunk, leaping into Caleb's arms. "He's harmless. I think. He's just a smuggler."

"Discount importer!"

* * *

"You know, I was wrong, I should go last." Irma shook her head. "No, you were right. I should push you." Cornelia screamed as Irma shoved her through the portal into a small pond. "Ew! Gross, gross, gross!"

"With your eyes bugged out like that, you look just like a frog!" Hay Lin giggled. Taranee attempted to quiet the others down. "Shh! Keep it down, you two! All of evil's gonna hear you!"

"I got no signal here."

"Uh, you might want to move away from me."

Cornelia shook her head. "I'm getting tired of people telling me what to do!" Just then, Irma dove into the pond right next to Cornelia, letting out a small cheer and soaking Cornelia. "That certainly wakes up your underwear!"

"Cornelia, don't look down!"

"That's for heights, you dimwit!"

"I know, but if you see your reflection, you'll, like, completely freak!"

* * *

Caleb groaned, getting frustrated with Will. "Look, it's simple! You stand on my shoulders, then he stands on your shoulders!"

"Not until he's had a nine-month bath, he doesn't!" Caleb face-palmed himself. "Girls! I need a rope, some kind of weapon, and what do I get!? Short redhead with attitude problem!"

"Hey! I'm a Guardian of the Veil, buddy! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole!"

* * *

The crystal led the other girls to Phobos's castle. "Look, fishies. AAGH!" Hay Lin and Irma dove for cover behind a large plant, and Irma rubbed her head. "Well, we're not swimming across."

"Well, I have an sort of an idea. Oh, don't look so surprised!" Cornelia walked over to the pond, focusing her attention on a small vine on Phobos's castle across the pond, separating it from the castle, swinging it over to them, and Cornelia caught it.

"Whoa! Dang!"

"Me first!"

"That was cool!" As they went swinging across, all the other girls made it onto Phobos's small porch, but Cornelia just rammed into the side of his castle's wall, making the others pull her up.

* * *

"The Heart of Kandrakar, it's here. And the other Guardians!" Cedric transformed, then hissed, "It's lunchtime!"

* * *

Hay Lin, Irma, and Taranee managed to duck underneath a spiderweb, just missing it, but Cornelia hit it square in the face. "Ew! And on Picture Day!" Hay Lin shrieked as the crystal pulled her over to a series of pits, which seemed to be Phobos's versions of prisons. "Will!?" She shouted down into one of the pits. "Hay Lin! I'm down here!"

"Catch!" With that, Hay Lin threw the Heart of Kandrakar down into the pit, and Will caught it. "Guardians, Unite!" The girls transformed, and Irma looked over at Taranee. "A little light would go a long way." Taranee lit her finger, and the flame went flying down into the pit. "Sorry."

Will glanced over at Caleb and Blunk. "Stay here." With that, she began flapping her wings, and flying upwards when the flame shot down towards, causing her to fly out of harm's way. "This is a rescue!?" Caleb exclaimed. "I was safer as a prisoner!" Will flew back up, grinning around at the other girls. "You came for me! You really _are_ my friends!" Cornelia smiled at her. "Well, of course, silly!" The door broke down, and heavily-armed guards rushed through. "Cornelia, Taranee, block the stairs! Hay Lin, find us an exit! Irma, the Rebel leader's down there. He's too heavy too lift out. His mouth alone must be 200 pounds!"

"We don't have to lift him." Irma flooded the hole, lifting Caleb and Blunk out. "Can't swim! Save Blunk!"

"Let go of me, we're out!" Taranee gasped when she saw Caleb and Blunk. "Hey, it's him! But, what's _that_!?"

Cornelia landed beside, not noticing Blunk right away. "I blocked them, but it's not gonna hold for very long." Then she stared down in disgust at Blunk. "What is _that_?! So much for finding cute boys."

"Ooh, there's a million halls down there! It's like this really cool maze! I mean, cool, if we weren't, like, trapped in here and everything." Hay Lin gasped, seeing Caleb. "Hey! You didn't get eaten by that thing!" Caleb shrugged in response as Blunk walked over to Hay Lin. "Take Blunk! Blunk knows secret way out!"

"He's...kinda cute..."

They ran as more guards came. Cornelia turned around, barring the gates behind them. "Tunnel! Yes! Under moat!" Blunk's face fell when he saw bars on the tunnel. "Bars! No!" Taranee spoke up, "Stand back!" She snapped her fingers, and began attempting to break through the bars. "That's what you get for trusting a smuggler!" Cornelia looked over at Caleb. "Who are you again?"

"He's the Rebel leader." Cornelia continued to flirt with him. " _You're_ the Rebel leader!?" They heard a loud roar, and Caleb scowled. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"NO! You don't have any powers!"

"Guarding the Veil is more important than one Rebel fighter. Oh, by the way, my name's Caleb." With that, Caleb ran off in the direction of the guards, and Cornelia grinned. "Is he cute or what!?"

"Hey, snake-face!" Cedric came charging at Caleb, following him around a corner.

* * *

Finally, Taranee managed to make her way through the tunnel, and they crawled through, with the Guardians flying out on the other side. Will spoke up. "I'm going back for Caleb."

"No! I fly better than you! Actually, chickens fly better you!" Will threw her arms around Hay Lin as she hugged her, then Hay Lin winked back over her shoulder as she flew off. "Be careful."

* * *

Caleb yelled in shock as Cedric knocked him off the cliff, and he was caught by Hay Lin. "Surprise! Wow! You're heavy! So, do you have a girlfriend? Because I think Cornelia likes you!"

* * *

"Where's Hay Lin!?" Just then, Caleb fell into the swamp in front of the other four girls, and Hay Lin yelled out "Sorry!" A huge rock-like thing rose out of the swamp, and Irma threw water at it. Hay Lin tried to knock it over with an air-breath; Cornelia doused it in mud; and Taranee threw a fire bolt at it, but it busted free. They lept through the portal, but it closed its hand around Irma, and she let out a loud scream. "No! Will! Help!"

Will closed the portal just as the gargoyle dragged Irma through, and the other four girls changed back, staring in shock at the empty place where the portal had been moments ago. Finally, Hay Lin spoke. "That thing took Irma! We have to get her back!"

"Are you insane!? We just risked our lives to save _her_!" Cornelia said, pointing at Will. Will ignored this, looking at Cornelia. "What happened to your face!?"

"When we swung across the moat, Cornelia George-of-the-Jungle'd into the wall! WHAM!" Cornelia grinned awkwardly, then shrieked as Blunk sped past her. Caleb crossed her arms, looking around him. "What dangers are in this place?"

"Just the cafeteria food."

* * *

"I see. So, this gargoyle creature took Irma before you could stop him?" Hay Lin nodded. "I hope she's okay..."

"Oh, Prince Phobos didn't want Will, and he definitely doesn't want Irma." They stared at each other. "WHAT!?"

"Only her power. I'm afraid he wants another, whose battle is yet to come."


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T W.I.T.C.H!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 2: THE KEY:

* * *

"Prince Phobos, when the Rebel leader Caleb escaped, we found these." Cedric presented Phobos with a pair of broken chains, and a guard spoke. "Either her broke the lock, or he was given the only key, which is now missing!" The guard pointed at Vathek. "He obviously helped the Rebel! He's a traitor!"

"No! I didn't! I must've lost the key in the battle!"

"How convenient."

Phobos narrowed his eyes. " _If_ Vathek is telling the truth, the key is still here. Search the castle." Vathek winced, and Cedric transformed, looking over at him. "I hope for _your_ sake, Vathek, that the key is quickly found!"

As the guard led Vathek away, Cedric continued speaking to Phobos. "My prince, during the Rebel leader's escape, we also managed to capture one of the Guardians." Phobos lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh? Show me this Guardian."

"Apparently, it is the Water Guardian, my Prince! Guards!" As he yelled out the door, two other guards dragged Irma into Phobos's common hall, still wearing her Guardian outfit, and bound in chains. "Perfect. Imprison this girl in one of the rooms next to mine, and place it under heavy guard! I _don't_ want her trying to break free."

* * *

Back at the basement underneath the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin grinned up at a scowling Caleb as she began designing clothes for him. "Oh, don't be such a grumpy-puss! You look really cool!"

"I've lived in tents smaller than this! Why am I wearing enough clothes for a 400-hundred pound clown!?" Hay Lin just shrugged that off. "You're styling! Remember, you have to blend in here!"

"I'm not supposed to be blending in here! I'm supposed to be back home, battling Phobos in Meridian, finding the rightful heir to the throne, who is somewhere in your ridiculously dressed world! Not to mention the fact I have to help you rescue your fellow Guardian!" Just then, Yan Lin walked into the basement, smiling at him. "Ooh, Caleb! You're one major chunk!"

"Um, it's 'hunk', Grandma. But wait 'till you see him in his Goth outfit!" Caleb groaned. "I can't command a rebellion dressed like a parachute! OW!"

"Sorry. Was that your knee?" Yan Lin looked over at Caleb. "Um, where is your little Meridian friend?"

"His name's Blunk, and he's _not_ my friend! And you can be sure that wherever he is, he's up to no good."

* * *

Blunk stood on a Meridian streetside corner, running his usual black market routine. "Breads! Fruits! Delicacies! Yes? And, magic box of string! See!? String never end!" One of the commoners spoke up. "I don't know about money, but my sister works in the castle, and I have some valuable information." Blunk grabbed a set corn on the cob, and put them in his ears, beginning to twist them around. "Trade for attractive earplugs?"

"Uh, I'd rather have the hat," the man said, pointing at the bra Blunk was wearing like a hat. "Huh?"

* * *

A few miles away, inside Phobos's castle, Irma sat chained to a red velvet and gold armchair, when Phobos swept into her chambers, causing her to look up at him. He crossed his arms, chuckling down at her. "Well, well, well. It seems indeed that I _have_ caught myself the Water Guardian. Hmm. Most interesting." Irma just glared at him. "What do _you_ want, Prince Psycho?"

Phobos smirked at this. "Prince Psycho? I never knew you Earth women could have such nasty tempers. I only came to check on the status on of my prisoner." Irma stared at him in shock. "Isn't that something you usually have that snake-guy do?"

"Most usually, yes." Phobos sat down next to her, then began to talk. "Well, Water Guardian? Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah. To be let out of here, Prince Psycho!" He laughed quietly. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Anything else?"

"Well...I'm kinda hungry, to tell you the truth." As she said this, her stomach let out a loud growl, and Phobos stood swiftfully and gracefully leaving her chambers.

* * *

Later that evening, at the Silver Dragon, Caleb was in the basement when he saw Blunk had his nose pressed up against the windowsill. Caleb opened the window, letting Blunk in, and Blunk fell underneath a box, and began to crawl around. Caleb lifted the box up, revealing Blunk, and his eyes widened in shock. "You!"

"Import?" Blunk asked, before stuffing a French Fry into his mouth.

"How did you know I was here!?" Caleb said angrily.

Blunk just shrugged. "Blunk know lots. Blunk know big secret! Sell Caleb secret!" Caleb's eyes narrowed, and he jabbed Blunk in the stomach with a broomstick. "Sell Caleb secret half-off? Okay, secret free! Vathek in trouble! Key missing! Big trouble! And, Water Guardian in trouble too!"

Caleb's eyes widened. "The Manacle Key!? That's impossible! I put it in the hiding place like we agreed, so Vathek could recover it after I left." Blunk attempted to sneak off, but Caleb seized him by the ankles, and began shaking him again. He gasped when the Manacle Key fell out of Blunk's pocket. "Not missing now. Finder fee?"

" _You_ took the key!?"

"Okay. Bad decision."

Caleb dropped Blunk to his ankles, clearly disgusted by him. "Vathek saved my life. If I don't return this, he's as good as dead. And that Irma girl...well, I guess she helped out too."

* * *

"Greetings, young Water Guardian." Irma looked up as Phobos came into her chambers, looked down at her platter, which only two hours earlier had been full to the brim of roasted turkey, then laughed. "Hungry, were you, Water Guardian?"

"First off, my name is Irma, Prince Psycho. Second, I don't think it would be a bad idea for us to get to know one another."

Phobos lifted an eyebrow. "If that is so, why do you keep addressing me as 'Prince Psycho?'"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna tell me your real name. Are you?"

Phobos sighed, figuring this to have been coming sooner or later. But quite frankly, he would've preferred it have to been later. "Very well, since you insist. My full name is Phobos Escanor. What about you? What is your full name, Water Guardian?"

"Irma Lair. Now, how old are you, Prince Psycho?" A small muscle twinged in Phobos's jaw at this, but he still didn't know whether or not to laugh at that. "Well, it's never _really_ been determined, but it is possible that I am many years old indeed. By my appearance, I seem to be youthful indeed, but don't let appearances fool you. I only seem to be...about...let's see...ah, yes, 26. Now, how old are you..." Phobos took a deep breath, and continued, "...Irma?"

She stared up at him, not knowing what to say. "I-I'm 14."

Just then, Phobos rose rather regretfully to his feet as the bell for his dinner chimed five times, stating the evening meal. "Irma, I am afraid that I will have to leave your presence for a short while." Irma bit her lip, staring up at him. _Why do they have to make most bad guys unbelievably hot!? My life so isn't fair!_ Irma shook her head, returning back to her normal thoughts. "Oh, yeah, that's fine. Just...can they not chain me up this time?"

Phobos frowned. "I will speak to the maids about your...hospitalities." Irma looked over at him as he made his way towards the doors to leave her chambers. "Phobos! Wait!" Before he could make his way out, she cupped his face, staring up into it. "Thank you." Before she could do anything, Phobos smashed his lips against hers until she let out a small squeak of fright. "I-I apologize. I do not know what came over me."

Irma laughed at this. "You don't need to apologize! It's just pure psychical attraction." Phobos nodded at this, and left. Irma flopped down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She groaned. "Oh, man. What's happening to me?"

* * *

Taranee groaned, looking around the cave she, Will, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were inside. "I wish I was at home, where it's a lot warmer and less bat-infested." Hay Lin nodded. "I'm starving! I wish I had a big sugary donut!"

"Bats are more afraid of us than we are of them, right?"

Cornelia scoffed. "In your case, Taranee, I think it may be a toss-up."

"Enough about bats and donuts! It's time for magic practice! Are you guys ready to rescue Irma! Let's jam!"

"Jam donuts!" Will glared over her shoulder at Hay Lin. "Shh!" She took out the crystal, and activated it. "Guardians, Unite!" Once the four girls had transformed, Will frowned. "Feels strange, doesn't it? I mean, without one of the Guardians, and all that."

* * *

Phobos sat down next to Irma, watching her silently. Ever since Irma's capture and arrival in his castle, it didn't seem that he would be able to take his eyes off of the Water Guardian, even for a moment. She was, quite possibly, _the_ most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Irma looked back at Phobos, knowing his eyes were on her. Finally, she spoke. "Phobos? Is everything...all right?"

Phobos attempted a weak smile in her direction, but it didn't take. "Never better, milady."

Irma crossed her arms, glaring icily at him. "Nice try, Prince Psycho." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Irma, you don't understand!"

"Then help me! Help me to understand, Prince Psycho!" He seized her shoulders, and began to shake her. "You just don't get it, do you!? We _can't_ be together! No matter what happens, politics on both sides would frown most severely on this!" Irma stared at him in horror as Phobos released her. "D-Does this mean you never really liked me?"

Phobos looked at her, not knowing how to respond.

"Know what. Just forget it and go."

"Irma, wait." She looked at him, then spoke. "Why'd you do it? I mean, was it all just an act?"

"No! I just-it is just that so many people on both of our sides would not understand, and we would not be able to be together!" He grabbed her by the shoulders again, kissing even harder, only this time, Irma didn't try to struggle against him. This time, Irma let a small moan of contentment. "Oh, God, you're such a master complicator." She grinned. "But, in this case, you do realize that's a good thing."

* * *

Hay Lin gasped as they made their way back to the Silver Dragon that evening. "You guys have _got_ to come in and see Caleb's new outfits! I made this really cool retro new fifties aviator thing, and I think of you four when I had to hold him down!" As Hay Lin, Will, Cornelia, and Taranee entered the restaurant, Yan Lin came charging over in their direction. "Girls! Something terrible has happened!"

"That eel on Taranee's neck was poisonous?" Taranee looked over at Hay Lin. " _What_ eel?"

"Caleb has gone missing. I'm afraid he may have returned to Meridian."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

As they entered the basement, Will sniffed around, then said, "What's that smell?"

"Blunk!" Will frowned. "Why would he come here!? Caleb doesn't even _like_ him!"

"Hey, nobody _likes_ him! But he's gotta go somewhere!" Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, and Taranee bit her lip. "Uh, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to do this again tonight." With that, they transformed, landing on a dimly lit street in Heatherfield. "Uh, what exactly do you guys have against dry, well-lit places?!" Taranee asked the others, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ooh! Treasures! Yes, yes!"

Will looked over at Taranee. "Light, please." Taranee lit a fireball, sending it at the garbage dumpster Blunk was currently in. Blunk burst out of the dumpster, wearing Caleb's clothes, causing Hay Lin to gasp in horrified shock. " _What_ is he wearing!?"

"Oh, sweet! Blunk styling!"

Will crossed her arms at him, and Blunk whimpered in fear. "No! No! Portal secret!"

"You showed Caleb where it was!"

"He paid! Tight threads!" Cornelia glared at him. "How do you know where the portals are, anyway!?"

"Blunk always know! Blunk Passling. Passling can smell!" Taranee fanned her nose for comfort. "Boy, is _that_ an understatement!"

"Smelling portals good for smugglers! Yes?" Blunk looked around. "If Blunk show, girls close!"

"We _have_ to close it, or evil oozes through!"

Hay Lin was still giving Blunk her best death-glare. "I can't _believe_ you're wearing those clothes!"

"Blunk got it going on!"

"Oh, no! Blunk got it coming off! I made those for _Caleb_! If I find him, he's gonna wish Phobos found him first!" Blunk ran off screaming at Hay Lin's threat to both his and Caleb's safety, and the girls went flying after him, where he jumped into a sewer that promptly glowed with portal energy. All the girls flew through the portal except Taranee, who hesitated. "Great. Bat-caves, rat-infested alley, and now sewer-diving!" She winced, then jumped in.

* * *

Cornelia made a face of distaste, looking around her. "Ugh! Why is it always dark here?!" Hay Lin pointed ahead of them. "The little green rat is going that way! Hey! That's 400-thread silk! Quit dragging the sleeves!" Hay Lin flew after Blunk, catching him, and setting him firmly back down on the ground, glaring at him with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Speaking of clothes, the wings _are_ kinda obvious, don't you think?" Will said, looking at the other girls. Taranee nodded. "I think we need some kind of disguise."

* * *

Caleb looked up from his hiding place, and grinned as Aldarn walked by. "Aldarn! You gave me a heck of a scare!"

"Sorry, Caleb. They're out looking for you everywhere." Aldarn looked up at the sky overhead, and then looked back at Caleb. "We heard you'd gone through the Veil. What's it like there?"

"The teenagers stand on little boards with wheels, and do 360 fakie-ollies. Oh, yeah, and they say 'like' in the middle of their sentences a lot."

"That sounds...great!"

* * *

"In two hours, if that key's not found, I'll have your job, and you'll have a one-way trip to the Abyss of Shadows!" General Raythor laughed at his little joke at Vathek's expense, and Vathek just hung his head in despair.

* * *

"No money, no cloaks!"

Blunk lifted up a teabag in response to this. "Candy on string? Trade?" The salesman just looked down at Blunk as he swallowed the teabag whole, string and all. "No trades! I already got stuck today with a cartload of wet firewood I can't burn!" As Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin walked over to examine the firewood, Will looked at Taranee, then at the shopkeeper. "Will you give us the cloaks if we dry it out for you?" He just scoffed at this. "What are you, the sun!?"

Will winked at Taranee, who walked over to the firewood, drying it out. "I also have some wet laundry!"

* * *

As Caleb and Aldarn strode through the streets of Meridian, Caleb spoke up. "Aldarn, I have to return to the castle for something."

"Impossible. You'd need the Guardians of the Veil to get inside Phobos's castle." Just then, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Blunk charged by them, and they all knocked Caleb to the street. "What are you doing here!?"

Hay Lin glared at Caleb. "Never mind that! Why aren't you wearing these clothes!" Aldarn helped Cornelia to her feet as she dusted herself off. "Hi. My name is, like, Aldarn. Would you, like, to, like, do a 360 fakie-ollie with me sometime?" Cornelia stared at him, obviously not knowing how to respond to this. "Uh...what?"

Caleb stood, dusting himself off, scowling. "I don't want you here! I can take care of myself! I wouldn't even be here if he-" Caleb pointed down at Blunk, who ran away, screaming, "-hadn't taken this key!"

Cornelia's eyes widened. "Wait. You're telling us that this is all _that_ thing's fault?"

"Well, duh!" Caleb said, glaring at Blunk. Aldarn frowned, confused. "Duh? Your speech is, like, changed, Caleb." Caleb looked over at the girls. "And why were you running!?"

Taranee looked over her shoulder, and gasped. "We were kinda running from _him_!"

"Hey, get back here!"

Aldarn stared at the guard charging towards them, and yelled at Caleb, "Caleb, run!"

Caleb just smirked. "Officer, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Where are your papers?!" The guard slid to a stop, and gasped as Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin took off their cloaks. "Guardians!" Taranee flew into the air, melting the guard's sword, causing him to drop it. Using her power over air, Hay Lin made a small whirlwind, lifting him into the air. Cornelia caused a plant overhead on one of the windows to smash over the guard's head. Will knocked him over.

* * *

"Hay for Prince Phobos's horses!" Caleb said as he led a cart full of hay concealing Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. One of the guards motioned him inside, and Caleb led the cart inside the castle walls.

* * *

"The key is not going to be found, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Raythor smirked at Vathek. "It's time, traitor!"

* * *

As they ran through the castle, looking for Irma and Vathek while trying not to be caught, Will frowned. "This place gives me the creeps! Let's just rescue Irma, hide the key, and get out without being noticed!"

Caleb scowled back at them. "Oh, yeah, that's gonna be real easy with four girls tagging along!"

"Hey! We aren't 'tagging along', Mr. Brave Hero!"

"Shh! Why didn't I just bring a sackful of screaming cats!"

"Because, as I may remind you, Phobos has captured one of our friends as well!"

Cornelia changed the subject to herself. "You know, I just hope this is wool or linen, because I don't know what it is about synthetic fibers, but they give me such a-" She froze when she walked straight into a dining hall full of Phobos's guards, all fully armed.

"Itchy cloaks, off!" As the girls began to fight the guards, they totally kicked butt. "Okay, we've bought ourselves about 10 minutes of time."

Caleb came running over, looking startled. "This way! Quick!"

* * *

"They'll say you fall forever. But _we'll_ never know. Of course, _you_ will." Vathek stared down into the Abyss of Shadows, and Raythor smirked. "Say hello to the other conspirators for me!"

"Actually, you can do that yourself!" Will came flying at Raythor, knocking him unconscious with her fist. Taranee used her power over fire to hypnotize another one of the guards. "You are sleepy...not to mention ugly..." The guard fell over, snoring, next to Raythor. "Night-night, whatever you are."

Vathek came charging at Caleb, pulling him into a large bear-hug. "Easy, easy! My good friend, Vathek, these are four of five of the Guardians of the Veil."

As they greeted him, Hay Lin blurted out, "You sure don't _look_ like a good guy!"

"Uh...thank you?"

Vathek frowned, puzzled. "You said four Guardians, am I correct?" Caleb nodded. Vathek's eyes widened. "I may know where your fellow Guardian is! She's in the chambers next to Phobos's bedchambers. But be careful. He has placed it under heavy guard. Now that you are here, I believe his guard on her imprisonment will only tighten."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Not if we can help it!"

Caleb dug the key out of his pocket. "Here, I brought the key."

"Too late. They searched everywhere. They know it's not here. It's sudden appearance could do me no good now."

Will frowned, thinking hard. "Or maybe it could. I've got an idea. Call out an alarm!" Vathek stared at her in disbelief. "What?!"

"Scream for help, you know, 'Guardians in the castle' or something like that!" She held out her hand to Caleb. "The key."

"Guardians! Guardians, help!" Will planted the key on Raythor's uniform and turned to Vathek. "Now, lie down and don't move."

As Cedric came charging up with some of his guards, he hissed out, "Seize them!"

Cornelia used her power over earth to cause a small rockslide, and Hay Lin made a small whirlwind of air, blocking the guards's and Cedric's line of sight shortly. When the air lifted, the girls and Caleb were gone. "Search the tunnels!" With that, Cedric slithered over to Raythor, glaring down at him just as he woke up. "We were taken for surprise. They must have come to save this traitor."

"Then why did they leave him!?" Cedric hissed, pointing at Vathek, still lying motionless on the ground. "And why did he call the alarm!?" As Cedric grabbed Raythor, the key fell out of Raythor's uniform. "No! I didn't!" Cedric threw Raythor on the ground. "Take him to Phobos." Then Cedric looked over in Vathek's direction as he stood up. "All right, back to your post."

* * *

As they strode down the corridors, looking around for Irma's chambers, Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, and it began pulling them towards the eastern part of the castle. As they came across her chambers, Will opened the door to Irma's chambers using the crystal. As Irma looked up quickly at them, she was obviously startled by their appearance. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Rescuing you, silly!" Hay Lin said, grinning.

Will nodded. "That's right, so let's go!"

Instead of following Will and the others, Irma hesitated, then followed the others out without any time for a goodbye to Phobos.

* * *

As they arrived back in Heatherfield, Will, Taranee, and Cornelia were scratching like crazy while Irma simply sat quietly by, watching them. Finally, Will spoke. "Poor Taranee! Bats, rats, and now this!" Irma looked over at the other girls. "Where did Hay Lin go?"

* * *

"At first, I wasn't sure how it would look with your skin tone, but I was right!" Hay Lin exclaimed, holding a flair of fabric. She giggled, looking at Blunk's outfit that she'd already made for him so far. "You're much more of a spring than an autumn!"

Caleb smirked at her words. "He looks like an overgrown raisin to me." Blunk just shrugged it off, and Hay Lin gave Caleb her Death Glare. "Aw, Caleb jealous. Blunk the bomb!" Blunk lept off the stool he was currently standing on, activated the record player, and began to dance around.

"You go, Blunk!" Hay Lin laughed, dancing beside Blunk, and Yan Lin started dancing along as well. "Hey, shall we get down, rebel boy?"

Caleb groaned. "I thought all Earthlings were strange. But I'm beginning to think it's just the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 3: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WILL:

* * *

Prince Phobos frowned, sitting in the waters of his private bathing pool. "The waters don't refresh my powers as they once did!" He clenched his fist. "The life force of this city won't last forever. The need to find my sister has never been greater! 13 years...when they took her, she hadn't even been named!" Cedric kneeled in front of his prince. "I could find where they keep the birth records of the Earth city."

"Good. If we know who was born there, we can narrow our search to those who were _not_."

* * *

Will stepped out of her mom's car, and Susan looked over at her, a large smile on her face. "Honey, are you sure you don't want to invite just 25 or 30 of your closest friends over?"

"No, Mom. Not even 25 or 30."

"Okay, birthday girl. But remember, no matter how old you get, you'll always be my pink purpy poopy pumpkin!" Will grimaced as her mom drove off.

* * *

Irma grinned over at Will, who had a look of major indifference on her face. "So, it's your birthday!"

"Friday. Promise you won't do anything stupid like trying to throw me a surprise birthday party or something like that."

Irma clapped her hands, obviously excited. "I love surprise parties!" Will glared at her, and she quickly amended this with, "By that, of course, I mean, I utterly hate and despise them."

* * *

Taranee stared down at her carrot rather distastefully. "Does this look _cooked_ to you?" Cornelia groaned, setting down her glass of water. "Taranee, it's a _carrot_! The only way it can harm you is if you're mugged by rabbits!" Just then, Irma set down her tray, looking around at Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "Guess who's birthday it is Friday!"

Hay Lin gasped with excitement. "I know! I know! Uh...I don't know." Taranee stuck a pea right in front of Cornelia's nose, and Cornelia sighed. "For crying out loud, it's a pea! Eat it!"

"It's Will's birthday Friday."

Hay Lin grinned at this news. "Are you gonna throw her a birthday party?!" Irma shook her head. "No. She made me promise not to." Irma gasped, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, I've gotta warn her about the fish, 'cause I think this was breaded when they caught it! Hey, Will! Pink purpy poopy pumpkin!"

The entire cafeteria broke out into gales of laughter, and Will just hung her head as Irma ran over, oblivious to the damage she'd caused. Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin started talking. Naturally, Cornelia was the first to speak. "We have to throw Will a party!"

"Weren't you listening? Irma promised she wouldn't."

Cornelia shrugged at Hay Lin's words. "Okay. Then Irma _won't_. But we _will_!"

* * *

They walked through the corridors, gossiping about the plans for the secret party. "See, this way, we're giving Irma what she wants, a party for Will. And, she doesn't have to break her promise!"

Hay Lin frowned, puzzled by this. "But Will didn't want a party!"

Cornelia waved this off. "Believe me, when she sees the party I throw, she'll be too jazzed to remember what she said. Hay Lin, you pick a theme and do the decorations. Now, we just need a place to hold it!"

Taranee tilted her head, confused. "Uh, why not your place?"

Cornelia stopped dead in her tracks at this. "Uh, problem. My last party was so unbelievably great, my parents say I can't have another one until I leave home."

* * *

"So, Caleb. You are gonna learn _all_ about parties."

Caleb scowled at Cornelia's words. "We have parties on Meridian! To celebrate the end of Klunderfeast, we cook and eat an ox!"

Cornelia bit her lip, not sure how to respond. "Uh...we won't be doing that here. Hey, girls!" Cornelia and Hay Lin walked over to Elyon and Alchemy. "Party Friday, 5 o'clock, Irma's house!" Cornelia exclaimed. "It's Will's birthday!"

"It's a surprise, so don't tell Will. Or Irma." Elyon looked puzzled at this. "But...isn't the party _at_ Irma's house?" Alchemy heard a smash, and saw Caleb smashing the mall's phone against its holder.

"Well, that's what makes it a surprise, silly!"

"They're not even roasting an ox."

* * *

Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber sped through the mall on skateboards, stopping in front of the small group. "Hey, how come Kurt, Clubber, and me didn't get invited to this party of yours?"

Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "Because I'm not inviting creeps. Oh, I'm sorry. Creeps, Caleb. Caleb, Creeps." With that, she and the other girls walked off, leaving Caleb behind as he hesitated for a few seconds. "Please to meet you. Are you related?" With that, he followed Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"I say we teach them a lesson! Remember that horror movie where the kids are terrified by guys in masks?"

"Where are we gonna find scary guys in masks?"

* * *

Caleb laughed, looking over his shoulder. "Those are your tough guys!? I'd like to see them last one second in a Skuldorian Scream Cage." Cornelia placed her hands on her hips, and began chewing him out. "Caleb, you're a guest in this dimension. You can't go all Rebel leader on us! Promise me!"

Caleb began to pout, and Hay Lin giggled, "He's so cute when he sulks!"

* * *

Cornelia grinned. "Guess what the theme is!"

Taranee lifted an eyebrow, not knowing how to respond. "Uh...the color you turn when you throw up?"

"Hello!? Haven't you ever looked at Will's backpack? Her pencil case? And the dangly thing on her hat?!"

Taranee shook her head. "I guess not attentively enough."

"She's got frogs on them! She likes frogs! So, frog party! Tell me, are you loving it!?" Cornelia's little sister, Lillian, smirked at this. "It looks like somebody hurled on the wall." Cornelia ignored Lillian, grabbed Taranee wrist and dragged her over to a small sink. "And, voila! The snack pond!"

"That's _my_ wading pool! You can't have it!"

"Quiet, or I'll shave your teddy bear."

Lillian gasped at her sister's threat, and hugged her bear closer to her.

"Okay, you're making floating lilypad cupcakes with flies made out of raisins! And you've gotta meet both girls at the school and make sure they're not dressed like total pigs. But without them figuring out why."

"Uh...how am I supposed to do that?!"

"You're smart, you figure it out!"

* * *

"Uh, Grandma, you said you had something to show me?" Hay Lin asked nervously as Yan Lin held out a scroll. "What's that, the world's oldest placemat?"

"No, Hay Lin. This was once part of a great map hanging on Prince Phobos's wall. Years ago, a soldier, tired of serving the evil prince, tore off very important piece of Phobos's map, the part showing our world, and escaped. He gave the map to a Passling, one who moves between worlds. And so, it came to me. In our world, the map is blank, unless activated by the Heart of Kandrakar, currently held by our friend Will."

"Why wait 'till now to give me this?" Hay Lin's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Is it 'cause my powers are finally mature enough that I'm worthy?"

Yan Lin shook her head. "Nah. It was in the attic. I couldn't find it. Found my old tennis racket, too. Fore!"

* * *

"We've got to get Will something for her birthday!" Blunk watched Caleb pace back and forth anxiously while Caleb mulled it over. "In Meridian, I'd get her the customary chicken-skin hat! Well...Earth girls do like the stuff that smells in tiny bottles."

"Blunk have smelly in bottle! Gargoyle sweat!"

* * *

Taranee saw Will and Irma talking together just outside the school. She took a deep breath and ran over to them. "Hey, girls! Guess what? Boyzilla is playing a free concert at the mall!"

"You're kidding! Let's go!"

"But they're only letting in the hundredth best-dressed girls. I got us these outfits so you don't look like total pigs." Will and Irma glared at her. "Come on, let's change!"

* * *

Officer Lair opened the door to see Cornelia and Hay Lin standing there. "Hi, Officer Lair! Irma isn't home, right! Great! Come on in, guys!" He just stood there as a group of teens with boxes of decorations and pizza boxes filed into his house.

* * *

"Let's stop at Irma's house," Taranee suddenly said, "I have to use the bathroom." Will spoke up. "My place is closer."

"Yeah, but I can't use your bathroom...because it's not on the ground floor! I have a rare fear of high toilets."

* * *

When they arrived at Irma's place, Taranee turned to face Will, looking still nervous. "Can you guys go to the kitchen through the living room and get me a big glass of water?" As the door opened, both Will and Irma when at least 20 people stood in front of them for the surprise party Cornelia had set up for Will.

Will gasped, glaring at Irma. "You promised!" Cornelia ran over to them and threw her arms around the two girls. "Can you believe Irma didn't wanna throw you a birthday party just because you told her not to?! Gimme 13 hugs, birthday girl!" All Cornelia got from Will was her famous "Death Glare".

* * *

During all this, Cedric had created a portal to pass through, and turned into human form. "Surprise."

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Will crossed her arms, glaring at Irma. "Me?! I had nothing to do with it!"

Just then, Irma's stalker, Martin, popped in front of them. "Hey, thanks for inviting me, sweety-lips."

Irma began seething with frustration as she spotted him standing there. "I didn't invite _you_! I didn't invite _anyone_! And don't you _ever_ call me sweety-lips!"

Martin didn't quite seem to take the hint for him to leave. "I, uh, didn't wanna say anything in front of the others, but there were flies on your cupcakes. Don't worry. I pulled them off." He put one in his mouth. "Oh, they're just raisins. I'll put them back. They were in my pocket."

* * *

Cedric reverted back into his snake form, and knocked the door to City Hall, gliding through.

* * *

"Blunk help with gift! Blunk go inside!"

Caleb glared at Blunk. "No way! They've got enough frogs in there as it is! They have strange customs here! A guy's putting flies on little cakes." That caused Blunk to lick his lips. "Sound good!"

* * *

Caleb strode through the living room, sipping on some punch, when Alchemy popped up behind him. "Hi. Remember me; Alchemy; from the mall?"

"Remember me too? I'm Elyon!"

"Caleb, from the mall." Cornelia walked over at that point, rescuing Caleb's unknowing neck. "Back off, girls! Stick with me, or they're-ll tear you to pieces.

* * *

Irma spotted her dad coming downstairs, and her face went whiter than a sheet. "Dad, no!"

"I just need the remote!"

"I don't throw parties while you and Mom are out of town, and you do not embarrass me while you are _in_ town."

* * *

"Look, it's Will! As-as-a kinda fairy or something."

"You're so talented!"

"It's carved from driftwood. The wings are made from dragon scales." Will let out long, loud rip of laughter. "He doesn't mean real dragon scales."

"Sure I do!"

* * *

Hay Lin looked out the window and saw Blunk hopping up and down just outside. "Oh, poor Blunky."

Martin flopped down on the couch next to her, and looked over at her. "What'cha doing, Hay Lin?"

"It's just an old family custom! You, uh, throw the food out the window and make a wish!"

"Really?" Martin stacked a lot of food onto a plate, then threw it out the window.

* * *

"And the more food you throw out, the bigger the wish." Hay Lin winced, wishing she'd never encountered Martin by all that was holy on this Earth.

* * *

"When do we do it?"

"We do it when I say we do it!"

"Sure thing, Uriah. When are you gonna say we do it?"

* * *

Hay Lin and Irma were scraping off leftovers from the into the trash when Irma's dad's radio went off. **_"Hey, Tom, it's probably just a prank, but we got a call about some kinda lizard monster down at City Hall. Can you pop over there and check it out?"_**

"Lizard monster..." Irma gasped. "If it's that _thing_ from Meridian, my Dad can get hurt! Get the girls!"

* * *

Irma's mom sighed. "I remember when we got to go to all of her little parties."

"Mom, Dad, some of us are going for pizza. Can you keep the party going until we get back?!"

Her parents's faces lit up, and Irma semi-winced. "Are you kidding!? I'm a party animal! Hey, remember when I gave donkey rides for your 4th birthday?"

Now Irma really was grimacing. "Dad, please, don't talk me out of this.

* * *

"What good is a map that doesn't show anything?" Hay Lin turned to look at Irma. "She said it was activated by the crystal." Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, and the map lit up. "Hey, that's our school, and the alley behind the mall."

"The first two portals!"

"Uh-oh. There's a third one. Where's this?" Hay Lin frowned. "We're standing in it. It's City Hall Park."

"Maybe we should call the police?" Taranee asked nervously. Will scowled. "For this kind of problem, we are the police."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Guardians, unite!" This caused the girls to all transform into their Guardian forms. "All right, anyone want lizard on their pizza?"

* * *

"These are ancient! The girl is only in her teens! I need more recent records!" Cedric pried open a door, and smirked.

* * *

"Why don't we just take the elevator?" Taranee asked. "You mean the elevator with the 'ding' like a microwave inside we're ready to eat?" Will smiled at her. "Ugh, you're right. Let's fly up."

* * *

"What does a big nasty lizard want with birth records?"

* * *

"Maybe Blunk too pretty to scare boys."

"I'll risk it."

"Dude, is that like a big green monkey?"

Blunk let out a small roar, and Uriah and his gang ran off screaming. "And don't come back!" Blunk looked up, and spotted Cedric at that moment, and began screaming as well.

* * *

"The only thing missing is female birth records from about 13 years ago." Just then, the Guardians heard a roar coming from the lobby. "The lobby!"

* * *

"What are you doing on this side of the Veil, smuggler?"

"Retailer!"

"Hey, Scaleface!" Caleb lept onto Cedric's back, grabbing ahold of him. "Caleb!" Cornelia gulped. "I hope this works better than it did in practice!"

"Time the Guardians learned a lesson in humility!"

"Cornelia!" Cornelia jumped in front of the others, and busted the wooden desk Cedric was about to throw at them to pieces. "I have what I've come for. We shall meet again, Guardians!"

"Wow. It looks like my room."

"And take your slimy portal with you!"

* * *

"I have the Earth papers to locate your sister."

"Time to start planning a family reunion."

"Not to mention that I encountered the young Water Guardian in battle today." Phobos paused, ceasing for a moment to stroke his eagle's feather's. "Oh?"

* * *

"Birth certificates!?"

"Of girls our age! Is Phobos looking for us!?"

Cornelia smirked. "Who wouldn't! I mean, we are kick-butt cute!" Irma groaned. "Ugh, my parents have been ruining my party for an hour!" She sighed. "I hope you guys like pizza, 'cause there isn't gonna be anyone left in my house to eat it!" Hay Lin grimaced. "Well, you're right. They're not _in_ you're house."

"Happy birthday, pink purpy poopy pumpkin!"

"You know what would be a great birthday gift? For you to never call me that again!"

"What's that, poopy?"


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR DAVID COPPERFIELD!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 4: A SERVICE TO THE COMMUNITY:

* * *

"The list you found of those born in the Earth town will help us refine our search, Cedric."

"Strange that is so hard to find one young girl." Phobos scowled deeply. "Not at all. She has inherited qualities of which even _she_ is unaware. If I am to steal her powers, her ignorance plays to my advantage." Phobos stroked his stone gargoyle, which let out a low growl. "They will not have told my sister her true identity. What used to be her protection is now my opportunity. Cedric, I have a mission for which you will need to pass as human." Cedric smirked.

* * *

"Students, our newest history teacher, Professor Dean Collins!"

"Thank you, and good morning. I've been told Sheffield prides itself on it's on young minds." Uriah picked some gum off of the heel of his shoe and sniffed it. "Score! Spearmint!"

"And...developing your sense of community. That's why, this year, we're going to hold Community Service Day a month early!"

Cornelia gasped in horror. "A month early!?"

Irma stared at him in disbelief. "A month early!?"

Uriah looked like a dissected frog. "A month early!?" Will looked around at the students, not understanding what was going on. "I was impressed to hear that you love Community Service Day so much, you rush to school early on sign-up day!"

* * *

They burst out of the gym, scowling. "Of course we come early! Oh, man, I _hate_ Community Service Day! I'm gonna stand in the parking lot all night with a pen in my hand!" Elyon groaned.

"Maybe I'll sleep in my locker." Taranee said. Will frowned. "You guys, _what_ is Community Service Day?"

"Okay, tomorrow morning, there's gonna be a list on this board!"

"400 jobs for 400 kids!"

"Out of those, maybe 10 won't totally suck!"

"And the last kids to sign up get the most gag-a-rafific ones!"

"It can't be that bad!" Will said. Cornelia arched an eyebrow. "Oh, no? Try monkey bar scraper at the zoo!"

"Okay, you had it easy! I was a sewer ladder painter!" Will winced. "Okay, got it. Get here early."

* * *

Will looked down at her dinner and grimaced. "Mom, did you get a phone call while you were making the soup?"

"How'd you know?" Will held up her mom's cell phone for her to see, and Susan Vandom jumped at the sight of it. "Honey, what would you think if I started dating?"

Will cautiously sipped her soup, trying her best not to gag. "Well, I wouldn't feed him any home-cooked meals right away, that's for sure."

* * *

"I have adopted a human's identity in their town." Cedric informed Phobos. Phobos smirked. "The search for the girl will go faster now. When they write our family history, her's will be a short but eventful chapter. Time for you to pay another visit."

* * *

"Good evening, Will."

"Professor Collins!? Whatever you're here to tell my mom, I'd appreciate at least 15 minutes to think of an excuse!" Professor Collins let a loud laughter. "Oh, it's nothing like that! Good evening, Susan!"

"Dean! Hi!"

"Susan!? Dean!?"

"Your mom joined the PTA but she missed the last two meetings."

"So I asked Dean to bring over the following material. Why don't we talk in here?"

* * *

"Let's say...6:00 am." Cornelia set her alarm clock and sighed. Just then, her constant torment, Lillian, her little sister, strode into the room. "Mom says you've gotta play Wobbly-Wobbly Walrus with me!"

"Beat it, shrimp! I'm going to bed early. And if you do anything, repeat, _anything_ , I will personally drop-kick you into the wolf-pit at the zoo!"

"You're mean!"

Cornelia smirked. "I'm not mean. Wolves are mean. Go!"

* * *

Later that night, Lillian crept into Cornelia's bedroom, and switched the time on Cornelia's alarm clock off.

* * *

"Hey guys, what did you get?" Hay Lin asked Taranee and Irma.

"Sealing envelopes at City Hall! Yeah! Easy street!"

"I'm painting over graffiti. Martin got dumpster scrubber!" They winced. "Have any of you seen Cornelia?"

* * *

Cornelia woke up, and looked at her clock, then screamed when she saw what time it was. The time was 8:34! She was definitely screwed on this year.

"Mom, can I have Cornelia's pancake's? I don't think she'll have time to eat them."

"If I were you, I'd get into the Federal Sister Protection Program!"

Lillian picked up one of her sister's pancakes and inspected. "Gee...I wonder what's left on the Community Service List."

* * *

"Children, this is Cornelia. They have behavior issues." Cornelia grimaced when she noticed her sister amongst them. The teacher clapped her hands to get their attention. "Cornelia's going to read to you! What book have you chosen, Cornelia?"

"The little sister, who from today on, wished she'd never been born!"

Lillian simply smirked at her. The teacher let out a small sigh, then, "Lovely. Good luck!"

* * *

"I licked for 2 hours this morning! We had to steam muy lips open!"

"On the bright side, we ate so much glue, we don't need to buy lunch!"

Just then, Professor Collins walked in. "Hi, girls!"

"Hi, Professor Collins!"

"You're using the special sponge tongues, aren't you?!"

"Sponge tongues!?"

* * *

"Look, she's outer space!" Cornelia groaned. "This is still better than last year."

* * *

Hay Lin looked over at Will. "You're in a grumpy mood."

"You'd be too if your mom was making goo-goo eyes at your history teacher."

"Yeah! Go, Will's mom!" Will glared at Hay Lin and continued painting, but didn't comment. "Uh, I heard teens come here to sneak out. Suppose your mom will come here with Collins?"

"Ugh. My life is over."

"Hey, Will, what kinda writing is that!?" All of a sudden, Will fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

"Then she saw this weird writing, and wham, she fainted right there!"

"What did this writing look like?"

Hay Lin held out her arm. "Oh, I copied it!"

"These letters are not from this world!" Yan Lin frowned. Caleb shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I've seen this writing in the castle, but I can't read it."

Just then, Taranee and Irma came in. "Where is she? Is she all wight?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with your voice?"

"We've been licking envelopes."

"Aren't you supposed to use those sponge tongues?" Caleb frowned. "I know who can translate this! But we have to visit the Infinite City!"

* * *

"What's that on your cheek?"

"Big Dipper. Don't ask."

Will took out the Heart. "The portal must be close by. There! What's that? Guardians Unite!" As they transformed, Caleb simply stood by and watched. Irma stuck her arm through the portal, laughing. "Hey, do you know what David Copperfield would pay for this!?"

"Somebody's coming through!"

"Dragon nostrils! Trade for girly wings! Good deal, yes!?"

Cornelia wrinkled her nose. "Dragon nostrils!?"

"Make good hat. Once it stop smoking."

"Eww..."

* * *

"Hmm...guess I don't need this anymore..." Hay Lin chucked her tire iron back through the portal, where it hit Blunk in the head. "Well, I think we've found Blunk's vacation home."

"In here!"

"Uh...in where?"

"Nobody knows who built the Infinite City! In 4000 years, nobody's found an end to it in any direction!" Caleb pressed a secret tunnel that opened up for the Guardians, and Cornelia groaned. "More stairs?! Don't you have like some kinda stone escalator or something?!"

"Girls." Caleb mentioned to the others to be quiet. "Ancient One, we need your help."

"Ah, you are the Guardians of the Veil."

"Yes, sir. Or, yes, ma'am!" Will said, nervously. "And the message?" Hay Lin came forward, holding out her arm. "Ah, the writing of the beasts."

"What does it say?"

The Mage translated the writing. "'You are still undetected. Begin your search for the girl.'"

"The beast is in your town in human form. It will try to get close to you Guardians." Will stared at the Mage in horror, thinking back on Professor Collin's little "date" with her mom earlier that evening.

 _ **"Good evening, Will."**_

 _ **"Professor Collins?"**_

 _ **"Good evening, Susan."**_

 _ **"Dean!"**_

 _ **"Susan!? Dean!?"**_

"Uh, how can you tell them from humans?"

"Touch them with the Heart of Kandrakar, and it shows its true form."

* * *

"You're serious!? Professor Collins!?" Hay Lin gasped. Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He's too boring to be evil."

"Who is this Collins?"

"Will's history teacher."

Will frowned. "We know that for some reason Phobos is looking for a teenage girl in our town...what if it's me!?" Irma barked out her hysterical laughter. "Oh, please, Will! Phobos is not looking for us, I think we _all_ know that by now!"

"Say I'm one of his scouts. How do I get close to Earth girls?"

Hay Lin smiled, sipping on her soda. "Become a box of donuts?"

"I get a job as a teacher!"

"Oh, wow! And then, check out my possible targets one at a time!" Taranee said, mocking Will. Caleb frowned. "If he's from Meridian..."

"My mom's attractive...in a funky old person kinda way. But unless he's an evil beast, why else would Collins talk to her?!"

"...How does he know enough Earth history to teach it!?"

"And it would explain why he made Community Day earlier!"

"To separate us and watch us one at a time!" Caleb groaned. "Girls, please, let me suggest another-"

* * *

"What'd he buy!?"

"Glue!"

"Glue for what!?"

"Glue to stick on his rubber realistic human face!"

* * *

"Live crickets, like two pounds of them!"

"That's way too much for fishing!"

"But not way too much too eat!"

"Eww!"

"No wonder he liked my mom's cooking!"

"Look, maybe he's got a pet lizard!"

"Yeah, right!" Cornelia snorted. Will sighed. "Look, I don't wanna judge somebody before all the evidence is in, but..."

"Of course..."

"But it's _obvious_ that Collins is a face-pulling, bug-eating, blood-sucker!" Caleb slapped his face. "Why am I even here!?"

"We've gotta go to Will's house right now!"

* * *

Caleb glared at the girls as they pulled up outside Will's house. "We don't even know this guy's coming to Will's house!"

"We need to see his monster ID card!" They transformed, and landed as Guardians in front of Professor Collins. "Not so fast, brainsucker!"

"Who is it?"

"Didn't expect that, did'ya, buddy?!" asked Irma, shooting a stream of water at Professor Collins. Caleb groaned as Collins was knocked off his feet by Cornelia. Hay Lin whipped him into the air, then caused him to fall back down again. Taranee grabbed him, spinning him in a circle, and dumping him on the ground, where he passed out. "Let's see what you look like with green skin and a tail!"

The Heart touched him, and he didn't transform. "This is really glued on tight!" Will exclaimed.

Taranee picked up the folder. "What is it? ' _ **Being Evil for Dummies**_?'"

"It's info on the Sheffield PTA."

Cornelia frowned. "Phobos joined the PTA?!"

Will shook her head. "No. My mom did." Caleb scowled. "I think the phrase you all were looking for was, 'You were right, Caleb'."

* * *

"Well, it serves him right for that surprise test last week!" Cornelia groaned. "Uh, let's just get him home so he can sleep it off!"

"I _tried_ to warn them, but, hey, girls, it's like talking to firewood."

"I can't believe we zapped our History teacher!"

"But we did! See, he's right here!"

"Hay Lin, it's an expression."

"Oh, like 'There's a police car'?"

"That's not an expression."

"No, there's a police car."

They ran for cover into the bushes to hide, and Professor Collins floated in the pool. "Wow. I didn't know Mrs. Caldarro has a swimming pool!"

"Oh, look! He's dreaming he's swimming!"

"Gee. Now he's wet, maybe his glued-on face will come off easier!" Will said, grinning. Caleb slapped his face.

* * *

"Hay Lin, what does his driver's license say?"

Hay Lin pulled out Professor Collins's driver's license. "He's 5'10, and he needs to wear glasses."

"His address, Hay Lin!"

"Oh. Cedar Terrace."

"That's 5 miles from here, uphill! Can't we transform and fly him there?"

"Aren't we only supposed to used our Guardian form for emergencies?" Irma glared at Caleb. "Well, what do you call pushing a wet, unconscious man in a wheelbarrow at midnight!?" Collins fell out of the wheelbarrow as she kicked it. "Sorry."

"Unnecessary, if you'd listened to me!"

* * *

They flew through the air, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Will all supporting Professor Collins. "At least nothing can go wrong up here." Just then, some birds attacked, and they dropped Collins. "Wow! The Martins own a trampoline!?"

"And a swimming pool."

"And a dog."

* * *

"Uh...Collins...7th floor!" They opened the door, went through, and reverted back to their human selves. "Oh, is that our Mr. Collins?" They all grimaced, seeing a friendly-looking old woman. "When are you going to show me that dance move you promised?"

"H-He was just showing us! Right, girls!?"

"No."

"And, a-one, and a-two!"

* * *

They flopped him down on his couch. "Aw, he looks so peaceful!"

"He should've 5 girls zap him unconscious and throw him around more often!" Taranee wrinkled her nose as she examined Professor Collins's pet lizard. "The cricket mystery solved. Mr. Scales." She stood up from the lizard tank and Irma scowled. "If _anyone_ tells Caleb he's right about this, they're out of the group!"

"Okay, we lock the door, fly out the window, have his car towed, and tomorrow we'll put his papers in his desk! He'll think he dreamed it!"

"What about his clothes?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia shrugged, uncaring. "Sprinkle him with crickets so he thinks Mr. Scales ripped them up!?"

"That's crazy! Do it!"

* * *

Elyon walked over to Professor Collins the next morning, with a look of concern written on her face. "Are you okay, Professor Collins?"

"Last night, I dreamt I was attacked by evil fairies." Cornelia laughed nervously. "Oh, I get that dream all the time!" Collins continued talking, "And when I woke up, my lizard was trying to eat me."

Will pulled Cornelia aside. "So, if Collins isn't the beast, who is?"

* * *

"So, Mom, you were never interested in Mr. Collins?"

Susan snorted. "Please! He's so unreliable! He was supposed to drop off some papers last night, and he never showed!" Will frowned. "You know, I don't mind you dating."

"Who has time?! I've got an emergency block meeting. Seems some weirdo's been swimming in all the neighborhood pools."

* * *

"I'm back! And today, I have a special surprise for you! You'll learn about something called Community Service!" Cornelia smirked at her little sister. "But you're all gonna start right now. As you and my darling sister proceed to lick 4833 envelopes!" Lilian's face paled as Taranee and Irma wheeled 2 wheelbarrows of envelopes stock full to the brim. "And no, we don't have any sponge tongues!"

* * *

Cedric entered his bookstore, transforming into his human form, and flipping the sign on the door to "OPEN".


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 5: THE LABYRINTH:

* * *

Cedric went into the back room of _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_ , the bookstore he'd purchased about a month ago from some guileless young fool willing to sell it to him. Now he finally had his own bookstore, and Phobos knew damn well about it. He picked up some powder, threw it over a crystal ball, and light emanated from the ball, causing Lord Cedric to kneel down in front of the crystal ball. "Lord Cedric, I am becoming impatient for good news!"

"I have found an inversion point between Meridian and this Earth bookstore. The bookstore will provide the prefect cover for searching for the girl."

Phobos nodded his approval. "Once my sister is identified, we must slowly and carefully bring her into our confidence, and then, right into our trap!"

* * *

"I think you'll find that you appreciate the time you've spent this term studying the uh-uh-" Taranee finally took pity on her poor teacher, who just so happened to be dusting off the blackboard with his tie, and raised her hand. "The origins of myth."

"Yes! Thank you! Now, your mid-term essays." Just then, a shift of wind blew the papers out of his hands. "Some of you performed better than I expected, while others of you failed to perform at all." He started handing out the essays. Irma whispered to Hay Lin, "I lost consciousness around Zeus's 3rd wife!" Irma looked down at her paper, and her eyes widened. "Are you sure this is mine!? It's my terrible handwriting...I got a B!? That means I can get a D on the next one and still pass! Yes!"

"No way! Me too!" The 2 girls high-fived each other.

The teacher paused at Taranee's desk. "Taranee, see me after class." Taranee winced.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know. What do you recommend?" Caleb put on a stony smile. "That you hurry up. I have got customers waiting."

"Waiter, my wife asked for no ice!"

Caleb let out a deep sigh. "Then tell her to wait until it melts! You people would not last a day in Meridian, I _swear_!" The customers frowned in puzzlement. "What's Meridian?"

"I think it's one of those fancy places downtown."

"What's the swesh won chicken like?" Caleb grabbed another customer's plate, setting it down in front of the first customer. "It's like this, but there's more of it!" Yan Lin walked over, laughing nervously. "Uh, Caleb, I think we can spare you out from out front for a few minutes."

"Suits me! Are they always like this!?" Yan Lin simply grimaced at that.

* * *

"I'm very upset that you failed to turn in an essay, Taranee."

"I WHAT!?"

"Well, if you couldn't finish it on time, you should've asked for-um-you know...one of those things that you ask for when you can't finish."

"But I turned it in a day early! It was on the Minotaur-"

"An extension!"

Taranee wrung her hands, biting her lower lip. "It's on my computer! I can e-mail it to you the second I get home!"

Her teacher shook his head. "A deadline's a deadline, Ms.-uh-anyway, you get an F on this paper!"

Taranee stared at him in horror.

* * *

Caleb started making menus with the photocopier, and Blunk watched him in amazement. "Ooh, how it do it!?"

"I don't know how it do it. All I know is that this little machine will make identical maps of Phobos's hideout for my military leaders! Once I manage to find it, that is." Caleb sighed. Blunk poked the machine. "What's the matter, too big too steal?" Caleb taunted him. Once Caleb had left, Blunk began using the machine to photocopy his face.

* * *

Will frowned. "If Professor Collins wasn't the beast that we know is living in Heatherfield in disguise, then who is?"

"The Mage said all you have to do to reveal a beast in human form is touch it with the Heart of Kandrakar." Hay Lin said. Will rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't go around the entire city, touching everyone with a crystal!" Taranee put her hands in her knees. "I can't _believe_ he lost my essay!"

Cornelia shook her head, obviously not caring. "Taranee, we all grieve for your loss, but...THE WORLD'S BEEN INVADED BY MONSTERS! FOCUS!"

"He's looking for one of us!" Irma said.

"We don't know that!" Will shrugged.

Irma arched an eyebrow. "Please. He comes here, searching for a girl our age, what do you think he wants, a babysitter!?" Hay Lin gasped. "What if one of us is his secret evil granddaughter!? I saw that in a movie one time, and the girl was like mondo-creeped!"

"He lost it! That's the only explanation!" The others sighed as Susan entered the room. "Hey, guys. Will's got extra math homework," Susan said with a cunning smirk on her face. "You're gonna have to say goodbye."

"Mom! Mrs. Rudolph didn't give me extra math homework!"

"I know. I did. After reading your midterm report."

"Help me." Irma grinned. "Okay. The little straight line between two numbers means you subtract!"

* * *

"Why _this_ bookstore?! Why can't we get our study guides at the mall, or the school library?" Hay Lin said, puzzled.

"Because the mall doesn't have a tall, hunky manager!" Elyon said, grinning as she walked up.

"With jet-black eyes and a devilish smile!"

"Maybe if I retrace his steps, I'll find it in a bush or something." They entered the store. "Hi! Where are the middle-school textbooks!"

"All over, I'm afraid! There's more in the back!" Cedric's voice came from the back room, and they went off in different directions.

* * *

Cedric approached Cornelia and Elyon, smirking at them. "I'm still getting...organized."

"Oh, me too! I'm Cornelia!"

"Elyon Brown! Hi!"

"Rick Hoffman. Sorry about the mess. It's taking me awhile to sort things out."

Elyon grinned at him. "Oh, I know exactly how that is!"

* * *

Blunk climbed in through an air vent. "Old store! New flies!" He grabbed a piece of flypaper, swallowing it, then removed the paper, now devoid of flies.

* * *

Hay Lin felt wind whistling around her. "Guys, guys, guys, come here!" Irma and Taranee came over.

* * *

Cedric looked up, and Cornelia laughed. "Well, I'd better go look for my History book! Like that's gonna do me any good! The Middle Ages are SO last week!"

Elyon laughed at "Rick" nervously. "Cornelia's my best friend."

* * *

Cornelia grinned as she strode through the aisles. "His little ponytail is SO cute!"

Irma gasped as Cornelia came over. "Corny, look at the lettering on this book!" Cornelia crossed her arms at her. "I told you to stop calling me-Oh, my gosh."

"It's the Meridian graffiti!" Taranee exclaimed, obviously just as surprised by this as Cornelia had been. Hay Lin tilted her head curiously. "I wonder if the writing's the same on the inside!?" As Blunk watched all this from on top of a bookshelf, Hay Lin reached up, touched the book, and all four girls vanished. "Huh!? Girls...then no girls!"

* * *

Elyon frowned, wondering where her friends had disappeared to. "Guys!? Cornelia!?"

* * *

Will sighed, using the lamp on her stuffed frog. "X equals...X equals...oh, 12! So the right answer, then, would be, X equals Y squared!? That's not even math! That's spelling!" Will groaned, putting her head in her hands. "Hey, do you have math in a frog world? You'd need it, especially to keep track of a 1000 kids! 'Course, most of them are eaten by ducks."

* * *

Hay Lin shivered. "Did you guys just feel something?!"

"Bored," Cornelia stated, rolling her eyes. Irma frowned, looking around. "I felt it too!" Taranee gasped. "Um...was this aisle as big as this when we walked in?"

"Uh-oh! I broke the bookstore! And all I did was touch this!" Hay Lin said, looking back at the book, which began to glow. "I know this is a lousy cliche, but...let's get out of here!" They stopped dead in their tracks, seeing that the bookstore had turned into a labyrinth. Irma lifted an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "Wow. He renovated fast."

Taranee bit her lip. "This isn't our world!" She groaned. "Oh, no! Everyone, back up and take 2 right turns!" Cornelia stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Because...we just made 2 left turns, that's why! Oh, it's a labyrinth! Like Theseus and the Minotaur!"

Hay Lin grinned at this. "I got a B on that!" Taranee glared at her, and Irma waved at Hay Lin to be quiet. "She's being smart!" Taranee sighed. "Well, we can't just stand here! But we're going to get lost unless we have something to lead our way back!"

Taranee turned to Cornelia. "Cornelia, give me your sweater!" Cornelia frowned at this in confusion. "How are we gonna find our way _back_ by leaving my sweater behind...?" Suddenly, Cornelia grasped what Taranee was trying to say, and she gasped in horror, clutching at her sweater in desperation. "NO WAY! No! Oh, no! NO! Not MY sweater!"

* * *

Will sighed, poking her stuffed frog's nose repeatedly, causing it to squeak over and over. "And...the square root of the boring part's equal to the sum of the boring, tedious..." Will glanced up as somebody knocked on her bedroom window, and walked over to open it. "Blunk!?"

"Big trouble! Come!"

* * *

Yan Lin frowned, turning to look at Will. "It must be an inversion point. To Blunk, it'd just seem as if the girls had vanished."

"Does it work both ways? Can they get back!?" Will asked. Yan Lin furrowed her brow, examining the papers further. "It depends what's on the other side. Without you and the Heart, they have no powers." Just then, Caleb strode through the door, imitating one of the snobby female customers. "'This steak has been dropped on the floor!' How could she _possibly_ know _I_ did that?!"

"Caleb, there's trouble."

Blunk spoke up. "Girls-" he snapped his fingers, "-then no girls!"

* * *

Cornelia moaned, obviously distraught over the loss of her clearly expensive sweater. "All those nights on a hand-carved cedar sweater hanger, for nothing! What's that Theseus guy find at the end of his maze, anyway?" Hay Lin smiled, thinking that Cornelia actually cared about the answer. "A murderous monster with the head of a bull." Cornelia whimpered at this, and ran after the other girls.

* * *

"Where in the bookstore?" Caleb asked Will, obviously puzzled about all this. "Blunk said in the back." They looked up to see Blunk perched overhead on top of a nearby bookshelf. "Where?!"

"Nowhere! That's problem! Look this way...then that way...then..." Blunk glanced down again, and screamed when he saw that Will and Caleb had vanished as well. "AHH! NO CALEB!"

* * *

"I say we went that way."

"Uh-uh. We went this way." Irma shook her head at both Cornelia's and Taranee's views on which path to take. "...And this way." She pointed towards a green light just as Taranee ran out of string. Taranee dropped the string and followed the others into a huge chamber crammed full of books.

Irma's eyes widened, looking around the massive library, complete with its own fireplace and reading chamber set up next to it. "Huh. You'd think a guy who read all these books would be _teaching_ evil by now."

Cornelia pulled open a heavy wooden door, and the other girls ran in after her.

They walked down into what appeared to be the kitchen of a nobleman's house, observing the many servants preparing the meals. They stopped when a servant spotted them and gasped. "You cannot be here!" She looked around cautiously, then waved for them to follow her. "Follow me!"

* * *

Caleb picked up the red thread, examining it. "What do you think's on the other end of this?"

"My guess? A _very_ unhappy Cornelia." Will sighed, pulling out the Heart. "Guardians, wherever you are, let me find you safe!" Will transformed, and she and Caleb ran through the aisles, following the thread until they came to the glowing green room, where, unfortunately, Phobos stood before them. "You!"

Will screamed, and backed off. "Caleb, get back!"

"NO! _Never_ back!" He ran at Phobos, who smirked, using his magic on Caleb to throw him aside like a common rag doll. Will pushed against an extremely tall and very heavy bookshelf while Phobos advanced on Caleb, finally managing to tip it over on Phobos.

"Caleb, come on!" Will managed to get the kitchen door open, and the 2 of them ran through.

Phobos rose from the pile of books as Cedric came over to him in his snake form. "The Rebel and the Guardian Leader..."

"The others must be near," Cedric stated to this. Phobos scowled. "Send out the Tracker. But remember...the Water Guardian is _not_ to be harmed in _any_ manner. _Is that clear_?"

The Tracker nodded. "So noted, my Prince."

Cedric frowned, clearly puzzled as to what had come over Phobos. Ever since he had made the capture of the Water Guardian 2 months ago, Prince Phobos had been acting rather strangely, to be quite honest. Now, the Prince seemed almost as interested in the Water Guardian as he did in the murder of his own sister.

* * *

The other Guardians watched a group of Rebels dancing around a campfire, and Taranee spoke up rather timidly. "Uh...this is wonderful food. But...I'm afraid we can't eat it all."

The servant from the kitchen, Trill, came and smiled at them. "Once you told us you were the Guardians, everyone brought something." She tilted her head, clearly confused. "Er...why did you come all the way here from Earth in human form?"

Hay Lin swallowed her sandwich, then answered Trill's question, "Well, believe it or not, we were looking for a History book."

Trill nodded, satisfied with this answer. "Let me refill your drinks." Hay Lin looked around, then frowned. "Why isn't anybody else eating?"

"Um, Hay Lin? I think this could be all the food they have right now." Cornelia said.

Taranee looked down at her plate. "Kinda puts a lost essay into perspective."

Trill came back, and began to talk to them. "When Phobos took the throne, a light went out over this land." She poured water into each of their cups as she spoke. "Our men are jailed, our crops are stolen, and we have no security. Nothing for ourselves but our dreams. I hear things working in the castle. They say Phobos has a sister on the other side. Could this be true?"

Their eyes widened, clearly shocked at this news. "What!?"

"A sister!?"

Trill nodded. "The true heir to the throne. They say that she does not know her own identity or even that she was not born on Earth."

Irma arched an eyebrow, and whispered to Hay Lin, "You still think it's one of us?!"

"If only you could find her first, and bring her safely here to Meridian! For years we have suffered under Phobos, forced to work for a pittance in his castle, his stables, his mines! We always have hope, but there are times when I fear we hope in vain."

Irma squirmed, clearly uncomfortable at the moment. "Well...how do you know Phobos is all that bad? Maybe it's just his assistant or somebody else?" Trill crossed her arms, frowning down at Irma. "Trust me. It is _him_!"

Irma sighed. "Okay...well, then we'll find the true heir and bring her here to Meridian! We promise you!"

Cornelia furrowed her brow, thinking hard on the subject. "I don't get it, though. Why would Phobos look for the _true_ heir to the throne?"

* * *

Just then, they heard an inhuman roar coming from nearby. They all stared at the Tracker. Cornelia wrinkled her nose. "That is _so_ not what I wanted to see."

Trill's eyes widened in horror, and she screamed, "THE TRACKER! RUN!" Everybody made a run for it, screaming. "Into the forest!" The four girls dove into a hollow log, panting for breath. "You think it can find us in here?" Hay Lin whispered.

Taranee stared at her in disbelief. "With _that_ nose?! It looked like it could find us in China!" They screamed as the Tracker's flail ripped off the cover, and they started running again. "I can't keep running! We gotta go up!" They came to a tree. "How do we know it can't climb!?"

"We don't!" Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma climbed up the tree as Hay Lin followed. Irma grabbed Hay Lin's hand just as Sniffer _**(A.N.: THE TRACKER'S DOG)**_ jumped at her and missed. "Nice doggy! Not nice doggy!" They kept climbing higher and higher as the Tracker kept destroying branches with his flail.

"Can we jump to another tree? Like, a shorter one?"

"We're safe here. I think." Hay Lin sighed. The Tracker opened his cloak just then, and bats flew out of it, attacking the base of the tree. "Looks like you're gonna be in a shorter tree after all," Irma said. Cornelia yelped as she started to fall, and the others pulled her back up as the tree gave. "I can't _believe_ I was worried about my sweater!" They all screamed as the tree fell towards the ground.

* * *

Just then, a blinding pink light shone, and they looked up to see Will. "Guardians, Unite!" All the Guardians transformed, and Hay Lin grinned at her. "Will, how did you find us!?"

"Are you kidding me!? There's a trail of mutant dog slobber all the way from the castle!"

"LOOK OUT!" The Tracker's flail was heading right their way, and it wrapped itself around Will's foot, dragging her down. Hay Lin and Irma attacked him, soaking and freezing him, and Cornelia trapped Tracker, breaking Will free. Caleb caught the flail, and Sniffer charged at him. Cornelia's eyes widened in fear. "CALEB!" She reacted fast, using the vines to seize Sniffer as well. Cornelia grinned at Caleb. "Nice work. Need a lift to the nearest portal?"

"Thanks, I'll walk!"

* * *

"We met some villagers," Cornelia said to Caleb as they walked back. "They got us out of the castle!"

Hay Lin shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about how horrible their lives are because of Phobos!"

Taranee sighed. "They gave us their own food!"

Caleb smiled. "They're good people. Don't worry. In the days ahead, you'll have lots of chances to repay them."

* * *

"Hey, hey, Cornelia!" Elyon ran over, panting. "Where did you go yesterday!? You just left me in that store!"

Cornelia sighed. "Oh, listen, Elyon, I'm _so_ sorry! Let me buy you a donut!"

Elyon put her hands on her hips. "You _know_ I don't eat donuts!"

Cornelia grinned. "Yeah, but there's a really hot guy serving there!"

"Ooh, wait for me!"

* * *

Taranee walked up to her History teacher. "I apologize."

"For what?!"

"For making such a big deal over such a silly essay...and asking the principal to suspend you without pay."

"Well...I apologize for putting your essay in the fridge and bringing a pound of ham to school." Her teacher handed her the term paper. "A perfect paper. Your description of the Labyrinth is-it's almost as if you were there!" Taranee grimaced. "Yeah...almost."

* * *

"Have you had a chance to look at the menu?" Caleb handed the customer her her menu, and she opened it and screamed, dropping it. Caleb and Yan Lin looked at it, seeing Blunk's face.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 6: DIVIDE AND CONQUER:

* * *

Phobos frowned, looking out the window down at the village below. "One of the villagers _must_ know what happened to my sister 12 years ago!" He turned to Cedric. "I hear that they are hungry. Try trading flour for information."

Cedric frowned. "And the _other_ problem, my Prince?" Phobos scowled, thinking hard on Irma, but Cedric clearly thought he was thinking about Will. "In my guise as the bookseller, I can locate and remove them."

"You _tried_ that! They have thwarted you at every turn! Strength is not enough! We must attack when they are vulnerable...when they are separated from the one with the red hair."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Our own Mt. Heatherfield. Site of this weekend's ski trip, sits atop a volcano that's been dormant for years and years..." As the teacher droned on and on, Matt glanced over at Will, and as she looked back at him, he blushed, staring down at his desk.

Will leaned over to Cornelia because of this. "I think Matt likes me!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"He's not looking at me!" Will blushed, and Cornelia groaned.

* * *

"Oh, you guys don't know what you're missing! The food at the ski chalet tastes better than this!" Hay Lin said, pointing at the food on her tray.

"Hay Lin, the table we're eating off of tastes better than this."

"Weren't we supposed to get that new student from Switzerland today?" Will asked the others.

Elyon frowned, "Well, maybe she's and we just didn't notice?" Just then, the cafeteria doors burst open, and an insanely hot girl strolled through the cafeteria, fluttering her eyelashes at practically every attractive boy in the room. All of the guys in the cafeteria were transfixed with her. Taranee scowled, crossing her arms. "No, my guess is, that's her."

* * *

Hay Lin paced back and forth, clearly furious over all this. "She _says_ she makes her own clothes, that her sweater's made from 'kazmere, from under 'ze chin of my grandmuzzer's goat in 'ze Alps!"

Cornelia crossed her arms. "No way that's a real accent!"

Elyon scowled. "Yeah, I'll bet that she just watched 20 'Heidi' movies before she came here!"

Taranee frowned, seething over all this. "Excuse _me_ for not reading ' ** _War and Peace_** ' in 'ze original Russian! I'd like to feed her the entire book in 'ze original Russian!"

Irma simply sighed, looking up at the clouds, thinking back on that fateful kiss she'd had with Phobos. _Man, it's too bad he's practically the evil enemy we have to fight, 'cause he's really attractive...and...man, does that one know how to kiss or what?!_

Two boys walked by. "Dude, did you know Sondra's going skiing!?"

"Awesome! 'Scuse me, guys!" Cornelia lifted an eyebrow at them as they passed. "Guys!? Do we look like guys to you!?" Will grinned as Matt came out of a nearby classroom, but her smile soon disappeared as Sondra followed him out, talking to him. Will glared daggers at Sondra. "Ladies, we are going on the ski trip!"

"Uh, Will, you don't like skiing!" Hay Lin said as it began to snow.

"I found something else I dislike even more!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're all going!" Cornelia exclaimed, and Cedric handed her the change. Elyon shrugged. "I dunno. It should be interesting. Will says she can barely sit on a toboggan without falling over!"

* * *

"Um, if you're holding one in each hand, how do you fix your hair?" Caleb frowned at all of them. "So...you don't like skiing."

"Right."

"...And you don't like this girl."

"Right."

"So...you're going skiing...with this girl?" They all nodded in the affirmative, and he grabbed a wooden ski, then grinned. "These would make fine longbows! Instead, you're going to stand on them and fall down the outside of a volcano?!" Irma smirked at him. "It's a little something called 'fun'."

Will shook her head. "Don't be too hard on him, Irma. He doesn't have fun in his world."

"I know what fun is! I have it all the time!"

Cornelia lifted an eyebrow in disbelief at him. "Oh, really? So, what is that you do to get down and get crazy? Plan a military attack in a red nose and clown shoes?" She placed a kitten hat on his head, and he frowned.

* * *

The girls walked towards the bus, glaring at Sondra, who was having her stuff carried by multiple boys. Cornelia scowled. "Come on, girls! Let's get our petite garcons back!" Will groaned as she made her way onto the bus just in time to see Sondra sit down next to Matt, laughing at something he had said to her.

* * *

Blunk, however, was attempting to remove the bumper, when he was thrown into the luggage container.

* * *

Will looked around, waiting for Matt to get off of the bus. "Matt! Imagine you being here! Er...do you ski!? I mean...of course, you ski! So, would you like to ski down me!?" Her face turned as red as her hair. "I-I mean...with me?"

He grinned at her. "I'd love to."

"R-Really!?" Will stared at him in disbelief.

"Um...later, though, okay? I kinda promised I'd help Sondra with her boots." Sondra walked over at that point. "Oh, 'zere you are, Matthew! Who eez your leetle friend?"

"It's _Will_ , Sondra! We're in the same History class, Math class, Science class-"

Sondra laughed at Will mockingly. "Well, I can't remember every face. Surely you don't ski on those tiny leetle legs."

Will crossed her arms at Sondra in challenge. "As surely as you can talk with that tiny little brain!"

"WHOA!" Everyone around them turned to look at the two girls, and Sondra was so furious, she dropped her hot cocoa. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that I can ski the homemade goat pants right off of you!"

Sondra put her hands on her hips. "Well, 'zen, we have to have a leetle race! Winner 'seets with Matt on 'ze bus ride back!"

"Fine by me!"

Matt held up his hands in protest. "Um, girls-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!"

* * *

Principal Knickerbocker looked around at the students, already perched on her own skis. "Remember, children, stay on the north side of the mountain, and keep away from Deadman's Trail!"

"GANGWAY!" Just then, Hay Lin came screaming towards Knickerbocker, who's eyes widened. "No, no, no, Hay Lin-" Hay Lin smashed Knickerbocker off of her feet. Taranee grinned at the sight. "I admire Hay Lin. She doesn't care about boys, or what people think of her..." She observed Hay Lin, who was clearly out of control. "Or if she ever walks again..."

* * *

That night, at the chateau, Will was blowing on her hot chocolate to cool it down when Hay Lin ran over. "Will! I need your scarf, your hat, and your sweater, and do you have any extra gloves!?"

* * *

Will wrapped her scarf around the freezing Blunk. "Just keep that around your face. We don't want to start a panic. No offense." Blunk's teeth were chattering, he was still that cold. "Need...cocoa!" They looked over as Yan Lin drove up in her Jeep. "Grandma! What are you doing here!?" Yan Lin pointed over at Caleb. "He made me drive him up just to prove some silly point!"

"I'm no fun, huh? Well, tell that to my skis!"

Will arched an eyebrow, and Hay Lin tried hard to hold back her laughter, but eventually, the uncontrollable giggles of laughter burst through. Will stared at him. "You're kidding! Those things look like they came from the deck planks of the _**Titanic**_!"

Yan Lin grinned up at Will. "Those babies served me well back in China!" Once Hay Lin had finally managed to stop giggling, she said, "They look like they served Genghis Khan back in China!"

Yan Lin smirked at them. "I got new skis now! I'm gonna carve me up some powder, dudes!" Blunk turned around to see Cedric standing there, in his snake form, and Blunk let out a huge scream of terror.

* * *

"You're _insane_ to race Sondra! She's, like, total Swiss, okay? They're _born_ on skis!" Cornelia said to Will the next morning as they rode up in a ski lift.

Taranee nodded at this. "And you said yourself that you're a lousy skier!" Will smirked at this. "Yeah, but I'm a terrific Guardian, and the winner gets to sit next to Matt!" Cornelia and Taranee exchanged glances at this. "We're supposed to use our powers to fight evil, not snobby foreigners!" Will narrowed her eyes at this. "Trust me. She's evil."

* * *

"All right, I'm ready to have fun!" Caleb adjusted his ski goggles, and fell down the slope, screaming as the skis fell apart. Cornelia slapped herself in the face, and Irma simply laughed at Caleb's antics. "Well, they held up better than I thought."

Another boy on a snowboard came over, planting a second snowboard next to Caleb in the snow. "Whoa, dude! Skis are for losers!" He pointed at the snowboard. " _You_ want this!" Caleb grabbed the snowboard, grinning. "Ha! A mummerboard! You didn't tell me you liked mummerboarding!" Caleb slid down the slope, clearly talented at snowboarding.

* * *

Cedric went into the cave, dragging Blunk in behind him. "H-Hi. L-Looking good."

"Tell me about the girl with red hair!"

"Cedric mean Ethel? Sorry, she went Denmark. I love cheese." Cedric grabbed Blunk, and roared in frustration.

* * *

Will paced back and forth, explaining the plan to Hay Lin, who clearly wasn't listening. "Just fly above me, and use your powers to keep me upright!"

"Isn't this kinda cheating a bit?"

"Let's hope so! 'Cause there's no way I can beat her fair and square!" Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Look, this may not seem noble, but you don't know her!"

* * *

Cedric watched Will and Hay Lin transform into their Guardian form and fly off, then looked down at Blunk, dropping him. "Seems I do not need your information after all."

* * *

Sondra began preparing for the race, and looked over at Matt. "Where's your foolish leetle friend?"

Caleb sped by, dumping snow on Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma. Taranee tilted her head in confusion. "Um...where'd he learn to do that?!"

"Mumboarding! You do it on mumboards!" Yan Lin skied over just then. "Will can't ski. How's she supposed to win a race!? And where is Hay Lin?!"

Will came over, transformed, using a coat and hat to cover it up. "Will, is that you?"

"I'm ready! So, what's the course?"

Sondra smirked. "You lead, I'll follow...until right before 'ze finish!"

Hay Lin flew overhead, giving Will the thumbs-up.

Matt bit his lip in protest. "Look, you don't have to have this stupid race. I'll sit with both of you on the way back!" They just ignored him. "Just say go!"

Matt sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Go."

The two girls took off, and Will sped off, shrieking, followed by Sondra. "See you on 'ze bus, Matt!" At that moment, Hay Lin took over. Sondra's eyes narrowed, and she sped up to catch up to Will. Hay Lin got distracted by a fox chasing a small rabbit. "Hey, Mr. Bunny! No rabbit stew for you tonight, Mr. Fox!"

"AAGH!" Will's yells got her back to attention, just as she went into Deadman's Trail. Hay Lin's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh, no! Will!"

Sondra slid to a stop, staring after Will.

* * *

The others watched Will slide down Deadman's Trail in horror. "No! What's she doing?!"

"Sondra, don't follow her!" Sondra ignored this, and took off. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Hay Lin bit her lip, looking around desperately. "Will, I can't see you!"

"AAGH!"

* * *

Cedric chose that moment to start an avalanche on the mountain. Principal Knickerbocker's eyes widened. "Back! Everyone, back!" Caleb, Yan Lin, Cornelia, Irma, and Taranee were trapped. They were knocked off of the side of the cliff.

* * *

Will fell off of her skis and slid to a stop. Hay Lin landed right next to her. "Will, are you all right?! There was this cute bunny, and this big and mean fox-" They stared at Cedric in horror as he rose out of the snow. "-but not _that_ big and mean."

* * *

Taranee activated her fireball, trying to melt the snow. "I can melt a little more snow, but without Will transforming me, it's not going to be enough to get us out!" She sighed. "I hope the others are okay..."

* * *

Caleb looked over at Irma, who was also clearly having trouble with her powers. "Make it wider!"

"I can't! Without transforming, my power over water isn't strong enough!" Yan Lin sat beside the two of them, listening to them argue.

* * *

Hay Lin and Will dodged out of the way as Cedric attacked. "It is as Phobos said. Apart, you are all weaker!"

* * *

Cornelia and Taranee looked up as a foul stench entered their part of the cave. "What the-?"

"Blunk here." Cornelia scowled at him. "Where were you!?"

"Big snake trap Blunk!" Blunk imitated Cedric as best he could, which clearly wasn't very good. "'Tell about girls!'" Then Blunk imitated himself. "'Oh, no!'"

Blunk groaned. "Then trap Blunk in cave! Big cave!"

Taranee frowned. "But this is solid rock!"

Cornelia gasped. "It's the volcano! They have side vents, tunnels to the surface!" Cornelia turned back to Blunk. "Find Irma and the others!"

* * *

Caleb grunted as he whacked at the snow with Yan Lin's skis, then turned to Irma. "Don't you have any secret spells or snow-melting potions?

Irma glared at him. "We're. Not. Witches. It's just our initials!" Blunk showed up just then. "Dig. Dig." Blunk yelped as Taranee pushed him through the tunnel so she could stick her head through. "Everybody okay in here?"

* * *

Cedric threw Hay Lin into a tree, and Will took a running leap, wrapping her arms around Cedric's neck. Unfortunately, Will was thrown down beside Hay Lin.

* * *

"Stand on my skis, and don't forget to turn when I turn!" Irma instructed Taranee.

"I can't! I'll fall off!" Taranee whimpered.

"Well, if you do, roll to where Will is!"

* * *

Will released a blinding light from the Heart of Kandrakar, and Hay Lin hit Cedric with a spinning-kick in midair. Just then, the other Guardians showed up. "Guardians, Unite!" The girls all transformed, and Caleb hit Cedric in the face with his snowboard. "Irma, let's give Snakeboy a cold shower!" Taranee smirked. Taranee melted the snow around Cedric, and Irma doused him in it. Hay Lin sent a small hurricane to surround Cedric. Cornelia used some vines to restrain Cedric.

"Nice net. Do you do hammocks?"

"Well...now what do we do with him?"

"I vote that we put him in Sondra's luggage." Cedric snapped the vines holding him, and fell to the ground, then sped off.

* * *

"OW! Careful, you dupes! That hurts!" Everybody gasped, because Sondra's accent had mysteriously disappeared. "What the-?"

"She-?"

"Did you guys hear that!?"

"Huh! Your ankle's only sprained, but I think that your accent's broken!"

Hay Lin examined Sondra's sweater. "'Dry clean only', huh!? Grandma's goat hair, huh!?"

"Yeah, we should get you to-" Taranee spoke a word in Russian.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"' _Hospital_ '! You _said_ you spoke Russian! Oh, by the way, there aren't any cashmere goats in Switzerland. Unless you're from the Himalayas as well!?" Taranee smirked at her.

Sondra rolled her eyes. "Oh, who cares! As soon as I reach my parents, I'm switching schools!" Matt turned to look at Will. "So...the front of the bus...or the back?" Everybody began to walk away from Sondra. "So I don't have some dumb accent! So what!"

Elyon shook her head at Sondra, glaring at her. "What a total loser!"

"No duh! Pretending to be Ms. Fascinating Swiss Person!"

* * *

Later that night, the Guardians and Caleb examined the map. "No new portals!"

"That means that he didn't return to Meridian." Will crossed her arms, thinking hard over this. "So...where did he go?"

* * *

Cedric lept out of the sewers, and transformed back into his human form, then unlocked **_YE OLDE BOOKSHOP_** , walking inside.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 7: AMBUSH AT TORUS FILNEY:

* * *

Caleb watched as a caravan of food made its way through the woods, and he signaled to the other Rebels. "NOW!" They cut the ropes, and 2 trees fell, cutting off the caravan's route through the forest. Another cut blocked off the path behind them, so they had no escape now. Another couple of cuts, and two more soldiers were knocked off of their mounts. They ran towards the caravan, waving their arms and yelling.

* * *

Another group of caravans made their way towards Phobos's palace, where Aldarn jumped down from an overhead bridge. "Down with Phobos and with tyranny!" After he said that, he ran off, and 2 of the soldiers gave chase. The third that was guarding the caravans was dragged into an alley and bound and gagged.

Aldarn ran into a nearby alley, looking at the other Rebels around him. "You sure this is your thickest glass?"

The palace guards smashed against it as their mounts stopped, tossing them off.

* * *

Aldarn threw back the cover of the caravan, revealing a large amount of food, enough to last them at least six months.

* * *

"FOOD FOR EVERYBODY!" As Caleb tossed around the food, the Rebels cheered as he continued, then fell silent. "This was one victory. We need many more if we are to turn the tide against our oppressor!" They all cheered, and Caleb lept down to greet his friend, Aldarn. "Hey, Caleb. Do you have any more of that 'chocolate' from Earth? You know, for the little ones?"

Caleb just grinned at him. "I'll return tomorrow."

* * *

Cedric paced back and forth, clearly unhappy over this latest failure. "Double the guards on every delivery into the castle, and on every lookout!"

* * *

Phobos and Cedric strode throughout the halls, and Phobos finally spoke, his voice full of anger. "What went wrong!?"

"They knew our routes. I cannot fight on two flanks-the Guardians and the Rebels!"

"Our movements are anticipated, our supply paths interrupted! How do I find the spy among them!?" Cedric smirked at this. "Spread a rumor. Act as if something extraordinary has been found, by one who does not know it has found you. If a Rebel comes looking, not only do we trap him, but your suspicion is confirmed."

"Good...And I know just the object to lure their leader out into the open..."

* * *

Cornelia groaned as they started climbing up the stairs outside of an extremely tall building. "Look, can't we just all transform and fly up!?"

Will shook her head. "We can't risk being seen just because you decided to wear heels today!"

Taranee just whimpered as she looked down, but kept climbing.

* * *

As Caleb and Blunk jumped out of a portal on top of a building, Blunk saluted Caleb. "Captain Blunk report!"

"Don't pretend that you happen to have an allegiance to a higher goal! You just find me the portals...I pay you!" Caleb gulped, seeing the girls standing there, glaring at him. "Oh, hey, girls!"

"Caleb, when you _find_ an open portal, you're supposed to tell us!"

"And normally, that'd be what I do, but I just need this one open a little while longer. I-I'm sure that you understand!"

"Absolutely! That's why I'm sure you'll understand me doing this!" Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, closing the portal and Caleb watched her do so in horror. "NO! I'm taking chocolate back...to little children..."

Blunk nodded, trying to help. "It is tragic!"

Will, however, clearly wasn't listening, because she'd already closed the portal at this point.

* * *

Will glanced over at the poster on the board at lunch. "Hey, what's that notice over there?" Irma, Taranee and Cornelia just groaned. "Drama Night."

"Every year, four groups of kids-oh, sorry- _losers_ -put on these mini-plays on a theme!"

Taranee nodded. "All the parents and grandparents come. It's a whole big dork-fest!"

"More like a lame-fest!" Hay Lin ran over, grinning at the rest of them. "Great news! I signed us up to do a play for Drama Night!"

"You did WHAT!?"

* * *

Cedric smirked, looking down at the Captain of the Guard. "I have remarkable news. The Seal of Phobos has been found!" The Captain of the Guard's eyes widened at this. "The Seal! A-After all these years..."

"It was near the outpost at Torus Filney. I want 100 riders in 3 days time to bring it safely back to the castle! What I have just told you must not become general knowledge."

* * *

"Yeah, the Seal of Phobos!"

* * *

"Apparently, an old caretaker has had it for years! He does not even know what it is!"

* * *

Vathek listened closely to the guards nearby. "Imagine the power Phobos will have once he gets it! That Seal can open anything! The Veil between worlds, the Infinite City, the Ancient Book of Secrets!" One guard looked up. "Hey, where did Vathek go?"

* * *

"Don't you think it'll be fun?!" Hay Lin asked the others as she lugged a heavy pot of soup over to the stove. Cornelia glared at her. "Uh...NO!"

Taranee put her hands on her hips. "Why'd you sign US up to do a play and then drag US into it!?"

"So I can design the cool costumes! Uh...and 'cause I need somebody to be in them."

Caleb came in at that point. "What's this!?"

Taranee rolled her eyes. "Ice cream cone. You unwrap the paper...and eat it!"

Cornelia sighed, looking over at Hay Lin as Caleb left again. "So, what's the theme?"

"Mythology!" They all groaned in despair just as Yan Lin entered the kitchen. "Oh, Grandma! We get to pick our own myth for school! Do you know any good ones?!"

"Well, as it so happens, I do. Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful but uncaring Jade Emperor! Working for this Emperor were four magnificent dragons. The beautiful nymph, Xin Jing, the emperor's daughter, was greatly worried for the people, for a famine had been on the land for many months. The dragons took pity on the people. Two of them boiled the water from the ocean and the others helped lift it to the skies, making it rain. The terrible drought was ending. But the emperor was furious! How dare the dragons act without his permission! He ordered them locked up inside four mountains. His beloved Xin Jing told the emperor she was joining the dragons, and all that was left to remember her by was the crystal amulet."

Will's eyes widened after Yan Lin had finished. "The origins of our powers!"

Hay Lin grinned. "That's our play!"

Cornelia looked around. "So, I'm obviously the nymph, right?"

Caleb came back in. "Hmm...this isn't too bad. But it made a real mess of my shoes!"

All the girls were now watching him with smirks on their faces.

* * *

Hay Lin came into the back room of the gym, frowning. "We've only got 3 dragons! I only need one more! Taranee?"

"Uh-uh! I get stage fright!" Irma grinned. "Stage fright, height fright, imported cheese fright-" Hay Lin turned to look at Cornelia hopefully, who was looking at herself in a mirror in her nymph costume. "Cornelia?"

"No way! You cannot put this face under a dragon mask!" Taranee walked over to Will. "The 'crystal'! What d'ya think!?" Taranee pressed a button, and the 'crystal' lit up. Will laughed, clearly impressed with Taranee's special effects.

Just then, Blunk fell down onto the floor wearing wings and a blonde wig. "Blunk!?"

"Flap flap! Blunk cute birdy!"

"Get them off of him!"

Hay Lin grabbed the wings and and wig.

"Play? Blunk love plays! Blunk be prince!" Blunk scurried over to the costume trunk and grabbed a small red robe, wrapping it around himself. "People, worship Blunk!"

"There's no prince in the play!"

Taranee sighed. "But we do need another dragon. Nobody _said_ it has to be a tall dragon. And he'll be in a costume and mask!" Hay Lin walked over, holding one of the dragon masks. "Works for me!"

"Knew real dragon once. Never the same."

* * *

Caleb strode down an alley, kicking soda cans out of his way. "'Oh, please, please, Will, can I use the portal now?' I'm a Rebel leader! I don't have time to ask for permission!"

"Caleb!"

"AAGH!"

Blunk grinned at Caleb, lifting up his dragon mask. "What? Only Blunk."

"What are you wearing!?" As Blunk lept down from the dumpster, he answered Caleb's question. "Blunk's rehearsal left him hungry. Blunk starved! Blunk have message!"

"From who?"

"Big blue thing tell cousin. Blunk tell you."

Caleb frowned, confused. "Big blue..." Blunk winked at him, and Caleb's eyes widened in shock. "Vathek!"

* * *

"And it's at Torus Filney? This could be the news that turns the whole rebellion around!"

Blunk frowned, now confused. "What is Seal?"

"The Seal of Phobos! It's a small, metal talisman with a royal crest about this big. It has the power to open anything closed, to reveal anything that's hidden! It can split holes in the Veil!"

"Uh-oh. Blunk outta business." Caleb looked over at Blunk stonily. "Trust you to see the big picture! It was stolen from Phobos 12 years ago, by a mysterious woman who captured the true heir to the throne. In order to protect the child, she used the Seal to cross to Earth. Phobos has been searching for the heir and the Seal ever since. With it, his powers would be fearsome. But if I had it...I could cross the Veil anytime I wanted! He's assembling a squadron to fetch it. We have to get there first. The next portal that opens, tell me before you tell the Guardians!" Caleb told Blunk, and Blunk gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

Taranee glanced out at the various members of the audience filing into their seats, then looked back over her shoulder at Cornelia, who was rehearsing her lines. "Then I say, 'Thank you, o four dragons!' Ugh! There's only three! Where's you-know-what!?" Blunk came running over at that moment. "Sorry late! Had to show Caleb...something!"

* * *

Caleb followed an old woman up the mountainside. "You are the second to express interest in this metal six years ago I found it...is it valuable?"

"You'll be well rewarded." Caleb looked down, and gasped as he saw the sand around his legs grabbing him, pulling him under. "I'm sinking! Help me!"

Cedric tossed back his cloak's hood, revealing his human face. "So. Phobos's suspicions are correct. Now, as the sands of Torus Filney conceal you, I must go find the traitor who passed you this news." Caleb glared daggers at Cedric as the sands pulled him under.

* * *

Yan Lin walked over, her eyes wide. "Girls! Girls! Caleb's in danger! He went to Meridian and left me this note. If the Ancient Seal had been found, Phobos wouldn't wait to retrieve it! It is a trap!" Will sighed. "How did Caleb find a portal?"

Blunk began whistling and walking away, but she stood on his tail. "Was it a portal that you showed him?"

"No Blunk here! Only dragon!" Will turned to look at the others. "We have to go."

Hay Lin groaned, "We can't walk out on our own play! We'll get expelled!" Yan Lin shook her head. "No. No, you won't. Will, hold the Heart and repeat these words: 'Spord lafada'."

"Spord lafada? What does that do?" Just then, the Heart began glowing, and doubles of the girls stood before them. These are your Astral Drop doubles. When you repeat their names again, but forwards, they'll disappear. They are identical to you."

Cornelia frowned, looking over her Astral Drop double. "Not 100 percent. I haven't got any split ends!"

"So..they save Caleb, and we do the play?" Taranee shook her head at Cornelia. "Um...I think it's the other way around."

"Weird, but they are identical. Let's go!" The five original girls ran off. Yan Lin sighed. "Except...they don't know the play."

* * *

They jumped through the portal, finding themselves back in Meridian. "It's up there. Guardians, Unite!" After transforming, they flew over the village, searching for Caleb. Hay Lin looked over at the other Guardians, shaking her head. "I don't see anything!" Will stopped in midair, and the quicksand grabbed her, pulling her down fast. "AAGH! QUICKSAND!"

"Will!" Irma and Taranee flew back, each of them taking one of Will's arms, attempting to pull her up. Eventually, the quicksand let go of Will. A voice spoke up behind them. "A boy fell in the sands." Irma gasped, looking around. "What was that!?" They turned around to see a little boy and girl standing behind them. Cornelia scowled at them. "So why don't you have it roped off or something!?"

"Because it moves." Taranee groaned at this. "Oh, just wonderful! A wandering, man-eating sandpit!"

"Uh...how long ago did the boy fall in?"

"Our brother Michael fell in too. That was a long time ago."

* * *

The curtains were drawn, and Yan Lin handed Astral Drop Taranee a piece of paper. "Read this."

"Taranee reads dramatically. Long ago, four dragons chased through the sky above an ancient sea." Blunk and the rest of the Astral Drops came onstage as the audience clapped. "And they danced a dragon dance." The three Astral Drops and Blunk began dancing around onstage. "Oh, Blunk ad-lib too! Dragon dance!"

Yan Lin moaned, and slammed her hand over her eyes.

* * *

The five Guardians flew up into the sky above the sandpit. "We've gotta go in!"

"We've gotta WHAT!?" Taranee stared at Will in disbelief as Will continued, "But we need something to pull ourselves back out with!" Cornelia flew back down to where the two kids where, and summoned up some vines. "Well...here goes nothing!" Irma grabbed one of the vines, and lept down into the sandpit, followed by the other Guardians. The vines strained and broke as the kids watched, eyes wide.

* * *

Astral Drop Taranee continued with her little narration, "The dragons took pity on the starving peasants."

Astral Drop Will pointed at Principal Knickerbocker. "Look at the poor peasants and their horrible, ugly clothes!" The students in the audience began to burst into gales of laughter at this.

* * *

The Guardians slid down their vines, about to land on the ground of the pit when sand slid up Cornelia's foot. "AAH!"

They flew back into the air just as Caleb's voice spoke. "Don't touch the ground or the walls!" Taranee made a fireball in her hands, flying around. "Oh, wow! Look at this!" She sent the ball of flame flying around the chamber, revealing skeletons and Caleb bound to the wall by sand. "I was trapped! I'm sorry, okay! Just get me out!"

Will tugged Caleb out, and began to fly out of the chamber. Will shrieked as some quicksand grabbed Hay Lin. "Look out!" Hay Lin blew hard, freeing herself from the sand. Cornelia was also grabbed by the quicksand, and Hay Lin and Irma attempted to free her, but were seized as well. The quicksand then grabbed Will and Caleb. Taranee freed them all by sending fireballs at the quicksand, blasting it to bits. She panted heavily, looking around at the others. "We've got to save the others, too!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sheffield, Astral Drop Taranee was still narrating the play. "So the four dragons brought rain to the people." Blunk and the Astral Drops Cornelia, Will, and Hay Lin lugged a waterhose onstage. Yan Lin gasped. "No! The fake confetti rain!" They sprayed the audience with the water, soaking them.

* * *

Irma and Taranee pulled the last villager out of the sandpit, landing on the hillside. Will landed beside them with the children's brother. "Michael! You are okay!" The little girl hugged him, then looked up at him. "Did you get our ball?"

* * *

Blunk held up a red rag to Principal Knickerbocker. "Towel for money?" Yan Lin frowned, puzzled by this. "Where'd he get towels?"

* * *

Taranee and Irma flew up into the air over the quicksand. "Okay, stand back!" They sent down some water and fire, turning the quicksand to glass and the villagers cheered. Taranee smirked. "Silicon plus heat equals glass. Let's see its wandering, sandy butt move now!" Cornelia crossed her arms, thinking hard. "I wonder how our Astral Drops did?" Hay Lin grinned. "Well, it's really not fair. I mean, they did all the work and we're going to get all the glory!"

* * *

Hay Lin smiled when they arrived back in Sheffield Institute. "Caleb's fine! How'd the play go? Grandma?" Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar, returning the Astral Drops to the Heart. They heard yelling coming from the gym. Hay Lin gasped. "Listen to that! It was all your writing, Taranee!"

"No, it was your costumes, Hay Lin!" Cornelia grinned. "Curtain call!" The 5 girls made their onstage and saw an angry crowd leaving the gym. Yan Lin was scrubbing off Principal Knickerbocker's husband. "Sorry about this." She looked up at the girls. "Curtain!"

Principal Knickerbocker tossed one of the rags at the girls, clearly upset. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves. You won't be doing a play _next_ year, girls, because you'll still be in detention from _this_ year!" She stalked out of the gym as the curtain closed, showing precisely where Blunk had got his "towels": he'd ripped cloth out of the curtains. "But the costumes were okay, right?"

* * *

Caleb sighed, looking up at Yan Lin. "Sorry. But the good news is: at least Phobos doesn't have the Seal."

* * *

Cedric frowned, crossing his arms. "The traitor _will_ be unmasked! I want a list of all who left the castle yesterday!" The Seal of Phobos gleamed in a sewer near Cedric's tail as a soldier saluted him and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 8: RETURN OF THE TRACKER:

* * *

Phobos crossed his arms, standing on his balcony, watching the lightning flash above in the skies overhead. "And the Guardians know nothing of this new portal?" Cedric pulled a drumstick off of the turkey. "I have sent a reconnaissance team to find out where the Rebel is hiding on Earth."

"Remind them to be careful. Until I steal my sister's powers, she is still dangerous." Phobos took a sip of his wine, coming back inside and sitting down in his velvet chair. "Eat." Cedric took a large bite out of the drumstick.

* * *

"Two Cs, a D, and-" Susan Vandom pulled gum off of Will's grade reports. "You stuck _gum_ over your math grade!?"

"Uh...well, you know, Einstein didn't do all that well in school either!"

Susan placed her hand on her hips. "All right, how's this for a formula? Two _Cs_ plus a _D_ multiplied by _gum_ equals no movie this weekend!" Will eye widened in shock as her mother left Will's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"So, you're all going tonight?" Cornelia sighed, staring at the movie poster. "What part of 'starring Vance Michael Justin' don't you get?" She walked up to the movie poster, batting her eyelashes. "I can't help screaming his name!" Taranee smirked. "This time, someone else sits next Mrs. Justin!" Hay Lin shook her head in defeat. "Over and over and over! It's a movie screen! V. M. J can't hear you!"

"He hates being called V. M. J!"

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin put on their wolfish grins. "And broccoli and girls who wear too much makeup!" Taranee turned to look at Will. "Then...you're coming, right?" Will looked down at the ground. "Uh..yeah." Irma grinned. "It's the premiere! Get ready to spend six hours in line with Superfan!"

"Bundle up. Bring cocoa...and earplugs!" Cornelia glared at Taranee, then turned to look back at the movie poster. "Our love will keep me warm."

* * *

"You're sure this is where you smelled the portal?" Caleb shoved aside a dumpster, looking around for Blunk. "Blunk! All I smell is rotten eggs, which is technically an improvement over smelling you." He turned to look down at a rat. "You're not Blunk. You're too clean."

* * *

Cornelia was still standing by the movie poster, practically drooling over it. She laughed at the poster. "You just haven't tried broccoli the way I make it, Vance Michael." Caleb's voice spoke from nearby, making her gasp. "I didn't know you and the poster were dating."

"Caleb! Sneaking up on people might be okay in Meridian, but here it's just, like, rude!"

"I just don't get why girls here fall for guys pretending to be an elf."

"He's not an elf! He's a Trendablatt, a tribe of amazingly hot pixies who battle the forces of Flemdar." Cornelia then stomped off, and Caleb yelled after her, "Hey, I'd like to see Vance Michael what's-his-teeth tangle with a giant lizard, because I do that! Every day!"

Suddenly, he heard the screech of tires and vehicles honking, and saw a oil tank and a car swerve to miss hitting a taxi. The taxi sped over to him, going up onto the curb. Two tourists stumbled out of the taxi, their faces pale, and ran off. The window rolled down to reveal Blunk laughing hysterically in the front seat, dressed in the taxi driver's uniform. "Yo! Want ride!"

"Blunk, you stole a...taxi!?"

Blunk shook his head. "Not steal! At hotel, people say, 'Take taxi'. So, Blunk take taxi." Caleb yanked open the front door, and Blunk fell out. Caleb got in the front seat, while Blunk climbed into the back. "Caleb take taxi back hotel!"

He frowned. "How do you start this thing?" Finally, the car sped off.

* * *

Hay Lin's dad frowned at her. "All night?! You're only 12!"

"But...all the other kid's parent's are letting them go!" Her mom lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh, really? _All_ of them?"

"Um...yeah!" She crossed her arms, realizing they weren't going to let her go to the movie.

* * *

"They spotted the Rebel leader near a portal." Cedric said to Phobos. "Why did the fools not follow him!?"

"The passling he is with...acquired some bizarre escape vehicle."

Phobos scowled. "Use the Tracker."

* * *

Will groaned, slamming her math textbook shut. "This is so totally unfair! Aggh!" She glanced up at a picture of some famous guy tacked up on her bedroom wall. "The magazines say that you like independent girls, who follow their hearts wherever they lead." She jumped down off of her bed. "For example, past my mom's room and out the door, just as soon as I hear her shower start."

* * *

The taxi crashed to a halt in the alleyway where the portal was supposed to be, bowling over a couple trashcans in the process. Caleb fell out of the taxi, his hand over his mouth, apparently trying not to gag. Blunk stuck his head out the window, grinning widely. "More, more! Blunk not throw up again, promise!"

"Hurry up, would you?! You're gonna get us in real-" He gasped as the portal opened, and Tracker and Sniffer came through, "-trouble." Caleb and Blunk ran off.

* * *

Irma stared at her parents in horror. " _Babysit_?! But the premiere's tonight!"

"So's the Patrolmen's Ball! Have Chris in bed by 8 o'clock." Her mom and dad left, and Irma turned to look at her little brother, who was speeding around on his tricycle. "Oh, man! I gotta find some sucker-I mean, _sitter_ , to cover for me!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Caleb and Blunk ran in. "Hi! Saw your parents leave. Just need a place to hide for a couple of hours."

She grinned at him, closing the door behind them. "Come right in. What happened to you?"

Caleb smiled awkwardly. "Uh, nothing much. Just have one of Phobos's search parties after us." Irma's eyes widened. "WHAT!? I'd better warn the others!" Caleb grinned at her. "Oh, no, we ditched them." Irma glanced up as Chris went speeding by again. "You're sure about that?"

"Please? The Tracker? It's like outwitting a 6-year-old!" Just then, Chris ran over Caleb's foot with his tricycle, and he winced. "Ow!"

"Chris, Caleb. Caleb, Chris." Chris wrinkled his nose, looking over at Blunk. "Your doggy stinks!"

"Blunk isn't a dog. He's a-"

Blunk, meanwhile was chewing on the TV remote, and accidentally switched it on, then screamed, hiding behind the couch. "AAH! Death ray!"

"-a costumed miniature clown, yeah! Have him in bed by 8 o'clock, here's the rules, bye!" Irma slammed the front door behind her.

* * *

"You're lucky your mom's not as strict as Hay Lin's parents!" Will stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Oh. Yeah." Hay Lin ran out, and the other girls followed her. Her dad yelled after her, "Hay Lin, be careful!" Her mom bit her lip nervously. "Be safe! Stay together!"

"I'll be fine!" Suddenly, Hay Lin got a ringing from her cell phone. "Hello? Dad?!"

"Just checking."

* * *

Will glanced around her at all the people dressed up in various costumes. "So...we're the only ones who _didn't_ dress up?" Cornelia put her hands on her hips. "Correction. _You're_ the only ones who didn't dress up!" Cornelia unzipped her coat to show a blue, silken medieval dress. "That girl just never misses the chance to be a princess."

* * *

Blunk stared in fascination at the TV screen as a commercial came on. "'It tones...It tightens...It's a steal at 39.95!'"

Blunk lept off of the couch. "Blunk need miracle bumper machine!"

Chris sped around the kitchen in his skating boots, and was playing 'fish hockey'.

"CHRIS! Enough 'fish hockey'! You know what's fun? _Sitting still_!" Chris just smirked at him, and sent the fishbowl speeding his way. Caleb lept into the air, catching the fishbowl in time before it hit the floor. Chris jumped over him, stepping on his back. "OW!"

* * *

Hay Lin's cell started ringing, and she picked it up, sighing in exasperation. "Yeah, Dad, I'm even okay-er than I was 9 minutes ago!" Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar started ringing, and Hay Lin looked over at Will as she hung up her cellphone. "Your mom?"

Will shook her head. "Worse. It's evil calling!" Will gasped, seeing the Tracker and Sniffer in the Heart of Kandrakar. "Is that who I think it is?" The Tracker and Sniffer walked right by them, not even glancing in their direction. "What's the Tracker and Sniffer doing here?!"

"I'm guessing they're not Vance Michael Justin fans," Taranee said. Cornelia scowled as they turned onto another street. "What's in that direction?" Irma bit her lip. "Uh...Caleb and Blunk, babysitting Chris."

"You left your little brother alone with them?!"

"Now, that's just cruel."

"Yeah, for Caleb and Blunk!"

* * *

Caleb took out some cereal from the cupboard, and turned to face Chris, who was mixing cookie dough with his bare hands. "You wanna eat any of this, kid?!" His eyes widened as Chris prepared to throw some of the cookie dough into his face. "Don't you even-"

* * *

"Time to go W.I.T.C.H on their ugly butts!" Cornelia stared at the others in shock. "And lose our place in line!? I'm just saying, do we _all_ have to go?" The others rolled their eyes and walked off without her.

* * *

"Guardians, Unite!" They transformed in a nearby alley. Will glanced around as they landed on the ground. "I just hope air, fire, and water are enough." They flew over the neighborhood, searching for signs of the Tracker and Sniffer. Hay Lin pointed to a clump of dead trees nestled on top of cars that had their car alarms ringing loudly. "Down there!" The Tracker had apparently been tossing the cars into the trees, causing the trees to fall over onto the cars. Irma frowned at this. "Caleb said he and Blunk ditched them!"

"Right. And you could follow Blunk's scent through a barnyard."

"So basically, we've gotta stop a monster bloodhound from tracking the smelliest creature in the universe?" Taranee asked as she poked her head out of the bushes. Irma flew out of the bushes. "One mega-shower coming right up!" She blasted both the Tracker and Sniffer with a large wave of water. "That should make Blunk's trail disappear!"

Taranee snorted, "Yeah. Along with the Murphy's minivan."

Hay Lin grinned. "And now, back to our movie!" They heard Sniffer howling, and poked their heads around the corner to see the Tracker and Sniffer wandering off. "They've picked up the scent _again_!?"

"I guess this job calls for Princess Potpourri."

* * *

Hay Lin ran up to Cornelia outside of the movie theater, and whispered to her desperately, "Cornelia, trade places!"

* * *

Chris jumped up and down on the couch while Blunk raced around the living room, laughing, balancing a vase on his head. "Blunk, put that vase down!" Suddenly, Chris grabbed Blunk, balancing a laughing Blunk on top of his head. "Chris, put that Blunk down!" They fell to the floor, and the vase went flying. Caleb managed to catch it just before it hit the floor. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Guys, cool it. That could be the Tracker!"

Blunk screamed and dove underneath the couch, while Chris cheered, running to the door. "Yay! The Tracker's here, the Tracker's here!" Chris yanked the door open to show that it was Yan Lin standing there. "Are you a Tracker?"

"Worse. A grandma."

* * *

Tracker and Sniffer stopped across the street from Irma's house, and Tracker looked down at Sniffer. "You've earned a treat. Fresh passling meat." The Tracker took out his flail, and just then, Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia showed up. Cornelia used her powers to trap the Tracker and Sniffer in a forest of vines, and they escaped rather quickly. The Tracker used his flail to capture Will by the ankle. Taranee then set it on fire, making the Tracker let go of his flail, freeing Will. They flew off just as Sniffer came charging at Will, barking madly. "Thanks, Taranee!"

* * *

Caleb looked over at Yan Lin as Chris and Blunk were cleaning the house. "Did you cast some kind of Guardian spell on them or something?" Yan Lin shook her head. "Nah. Ancient Grandma trick: Cookies." Caleb's eyes lit up. "Uh-there's cookies!?"

Yan Lin smirked devilishly at him. "Ah-not for you, Mr. I-Can-Elude-A-Tracker-Without-Any-Help-From-Guardians!"

"Uh...How'd you know about the Tracker?"

"I have powers that sense the presence of evil," Yan Lin said in a mocking tone, "...plus, a granddaughter with a cellphone."

"I took every evasive maneuver! There's no way we were followed!" The two of them gasped when they heard Sniffer howling at what seemed to be right outside the front door.

* * *

Irma dashed up to Hay Lin, breathing heavily. "Your turn!"

"We've gotta start fighting for seats soon! What happened!?"

"Long chain. Longer story!"

* * *

The Tracker and Sniffer looked up at the Lair's house, and the Tracker finally spoke, "The Rebel is within, but not for long." Suddenly, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin flew up. Cornelia caused a forest of trees to around the Lair house, hiding the people within from view.

Caleb spoke, watching all this from the window. "It's me they want. I gotta lead them away!" He grabbed Chris's skateboard, and Blunk nodded in agreement. "Good plan! Blunk stay!"

"New plan! Blunk go find that portal!"

"Bad plan! Bad plan!"

* * *

Suddenly, the Lin's car sped to a stop outside of the movie theater, and Mr. and Mrs. Lin raced over to Irma, looks of extreme worry on their faces. "Where's Hay Lin?! She hasn't answered her cell in 12 minutes!"

"A-And she's, uh, right here! She just had to change into her adorable costume! Right, Hay Lin?"

Mrs. Lin cast a skeptical look at her husband. "Chen, I told you that she was fine! Enjoy your movie, dear!" As they walked off, Irma let out a large sigh of relief, and the person in the costume next to her simply scratched his head at her.

* * *

Caleb ran out the front door, and whistled at the Tracker and Sniffer. "Hey, fellas! Betcha can't catch this!"

Hay Lin sent a hurricane of wind in the Tracker's direction, but he wrapped his flail around a lamppost, getting himself and Sniffer out of the hurricane.

Cornelia flew towards Caleb, looking down at him. "Caleb, you _do_ realize that you're heading towards the theater?"

"Yeah. Blunk smelled a portal in an alley behind the place. Pull him in, seal it up, and the world is safe!"

"How very Vance Michael Justin of you." Will flew up beside the both of them, her eyes wide. "Tracker! Behind you! Duck!"

The Tracker's flail came crashing down a few feet away from Caleb.

* * *

Irma groaned in disbelief when the other girls hadn't shown up yet. "UGH! Where are they!?"

* * *

Caleb was speeding down the road, and Blunk had his hands clamped over Caleb's eyes. "I can't see!"

"Let Blunk leave!"

The girls flew overhead, and Taranee frowned. "He needs a shortcut. Fast!" Hay Lin giggled at the look on Cornelia's face. "Somebody likes somebody," she said teasingly. "We need to get a little closer!"

Cornelia scowled at Hay Lin's remark. "Fine. I'll save Caleb from the Tracker. But that doesn't mean that I like him!" She created a skating ramp out of the pavement, and Caleb went up onto the rooftops.

* * *

Irma looked around for her friends, who still hadn't shown up. Suddenly, the movie started 'playing', but what was really showing on the screen was a portal. Irma's eyes widened, and she dashed out of the theater. Uriah and his gang of idiots looked at one another. "I call it!"

* * *

Caleb crossed his arms at Blunk, frowning down at him. "I thought passlings could smell portals!"

"Sawdust! Dos you havoc!" Just then, Irma dashed out into the alley. "Caleb! There's a portal in the theater! Inside!" Caleb pointed back at Blunk. "Stay here. Look out for the Tracker."

Blunk gasped. "Look out! Tracker!" Irma screamed, and she and Caleb ran inside, and Caleb kicked the door shut behind them, but it wasn't long before the Tracker managed to break it down.

The door-checker attempted to stop the Tracker. "Hey, let's see some tickets!" The Tracker just grabbed the door-checker by his shirt. "I will destroy you, coward!"

"20 good seats still available, gentlemen." The Tracker let out a long, angry roar, tossing the door-checker to the floor, and walking towards Caleb. The other Guardians flew overhead, and Will looked around. "Okay, girls! Let's send this Tracker packing!"

Caleb beckoned at the Tracker, who took out his flail. "Come on, let's see what you've got!"

Uriah and his gang grinned. "Cool! Live pre-show entertainment!"

Caleb lept at the Tracker, kicking him in the chest, then jumping backwards again. Then he gave a spinning kick to the Tracker, knocking him down. Then Caleb tossed Sniffer off of the stage with his feet, and the audience applauded. The Tracker took out his flail, tossing it at Caleb, who ran on top of it while the audience cheered him on. Suddenly, Caleb jumped through the portal and the Tracker followed him through.

Cornelia gasped. "Caleb!"

"We've gotta seal it!" Taranee said.

Will shook her head. "Give him another second!"

The audience stared at the screen. "That's it?!" Suddenly, Caleb tumbled back out of the portal. Cornelia turned to look at Will. "Well? Zip it up already!" Will grinned, taking out the Heart of Kandrakar, sealing the portal. "Whew!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the movie theater, Irma's parents were talking to Susan Vandom. "Oh please! Then we come home to find Irma had left Mrs. Lin in charge!"

"Well, I hope Will enjoyed the movie, because it's the last one she'll ever see!"

* * *

The door-checker walked up to the girls after the movie, considering that they were still fast asleep. "Um...ladies?"

"Guys, wake up!" The other girls stretched, yawning loudly. "Whoa. Close call."

"No duh. I mean, can you believe we almost slept through-"

"-THE MOVIE!"

Cornelia screamed in shock. "VANCE MICHAEL JUSTIN!" Hay Lin walked up just then, grinning at them. "Wasn't that his best movie ever!? Boy, you guys were quiet!" The other girls just glared daggers at her. "What?!" She took another long sip of her soda.


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 9: FRAMED:

* * *

Blunk took down one of the various paintings hanging around Phobos's castle and began licking at the paint. "Blunk! Put that back!"

"Blunk have taste for art! Yellow! Yum!" Caleb scowled at Blunk. "We're gathering information, not hideous paintings! Hurry up!" Just then, two palace guards burst into the room, and Caleb and Blunk lept out of a nearby window.

* * *

Irma looked over her textbook at Will. "Will, when you mentioned the sleepover, you didn't mention the pop-quiz." Hay Lin frowned. "Yeah, we're supposed to be watching videos and braiding each other's hair!" Cornelia smiled around at the other girls. "And telling me how many boys, like, like me!"

Elyon grinned at that. "What are best friends for?" Will quickly switched subjects on the matter. "Okay, here's the thing: I kinda sorta volunteered to be in charge of this year's spring carnival." They turned to look at her in horror. "Do you know how much work that is!?"

"That's why I sorta kinda volunteered you guys to be my committee! Please?"

"Girls, we've been sleepover-jacked!" The other girls began to roll up their sleeping bags. "Got to go!"

"See you!"

"I'm so outta here!"

"But-But Principal Knickerbocker said all the cool kids do it!" Hay Lin stared at Will in disbelief. "Is this the same Principal Knickerbocker who attempts to rap the morning announcements?! 'Word, have you heard? If you're late for attendance, you're going to lose your independence!'" Will sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm lame! But I need a carnival theme by Monday!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" Hay Lin looked at the others. "At least she ordered food." Will shook her head as she went to her front door, pulling it open. "Nuh-uh. But maybe my mom ordered-" Will's eye's narrowed, "-a _nerd_." The door opened to show Martin standing there, wearing a dorky grin on his face, bunny slippers on his feet, and holding a pizza box in one hand and a board-game in the other. "In the time-honored tradition of male Lotharios, I'll be your official pajama-party crasher!" Irma was now glaring daggers in his direction. "Martin, get your bunny slippers outta here!"

"My PJ-passion flower, I brought pizza and my favorite board game! Hold these." He took a photo of the girls. "Wait'll the guys see this!" They chucked Martin out of Will's apartment, laughing madly. While the other girls ate the pizza, Will inspected the board game. "'Knights, Knaves, and Knutes'? Irma took a bite out of her slice of pizza. "The games dweebs play." Will smiled, coming up with an idea. "And...they're about to play them in the school parking lot!"

* * *

"A medieval fair, get it? Booths with games and olden-days food!" Elyon nodded. "And maybe one of those Maypole things!"Cornelia gasped excitedly. "And maybe one of those 'Who's the Fairest Damsel' contest?" Irma's eyes widened. "Ooh! We could put a jousting tournament right over there!" Taranee shook her head, and said sarcastically, "'Course, nothing says 'fun' like knocking a guy off of a horse with a stick." Hay Lin ran over to the others. "Costumes! I can design all those retro bodices and wenchy wear!'

Will grinned. "Liking it! Now, to con the shop teacher into building it!"

* * *

The royal painter for Meridian looked up as Phobos approached. "Hideous!" The painter whimpered, attempting to rub the paint off of the canvas, but only smearing it. "S-Sorry, Sire!" Phobos just smiled at this. "Even worse! I like it! I loathe art that is beautiful or life-affirming, that tends to breathe hope into rebellious spirits!" He turned to observe another painting. "The last court painter that dared to render a cheerful scene, I imprisoned in his own painting...for eternity!"

* * *

Cornelia frowned, looking around the art museum. "Uh...why are we here?" Hay Lin was drawing away madly in her sketchbook. "To see if I've got the Middle Ages right for the fair!" Will looked at her nervously. "If it's wrong, we don't have much time to change it!"

Irma stood up, sighing loudly. "I hope Elyon comes through with those balloons!" She groaned, glancing down her watch. "Oh, I'm late for jousting practice!" Irma took off, and Will nodded. "Yeah, we should go too." Cornelia narrowed her eyes at the large painting on the wall. "I swear that guy's eyes are following me!"

"You think every guy's eyes are following you!" Will stood up to look as well, and the Heart of Kandrakar began to glow. Just then, the Heart started to pull Will into the painting. Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin tried to pull her out, but were only sucked into the painting along with her.

* * *

Cornelia groaned, holding her head in her hands. "What happened!? And, how does my hair look?"

"Is this Meridian or Heatherfield?" Will gasped. "Neither. Guys, we're inside the painting!"

* * *

Irma sat upon Dusty, charging towards the target, hitting it right in the center. Then she lept down off of Dusty, pushing up the visor on her helmet, grinning widely. "Hey, Mr. Fordham, I'll bring Dusty back right after I win the tournament!" Mr. Fordham just crossed his arms grumpily at her before speaking, "Manure." Irma frowned, clearly puzzled by this. "What, you saying I can't win 'cause I'm a girl?"

"Talking about our deal. I lend you Dusty, you muck out the stalls." Irma grimaced at this proposition. "Don't you have, like, a poo-vacuum-cleaner?"

* * *

Will sighed, looking around, "Okay, well, there must be some connection with the painting and Meridian." Taranee frowned, looking at the bottom of her right shoe. "And with that ox and the bottom of my shoe."

* * *

Phobos smirked, looking into the painting. "Well, well. Four of the five Guardians, one of whom possesses the Heart of Kandrakar. If I can manage to capture that crystal, my powers will double." He turned to look at Cedric in his human form. "Summon Frost the Hunter."

As Cedric left, Phobos let out a large sigh of relief when he noted that Irma wasn't in the painting with the other Guardians.

* * *

"Fair maids, make way!" Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin spun around to spot an ox-driven-cart headed straight towards them. They all dove out of the way, except for Cornelia, who flinched and flung her arms over her head in protection when a young man tackled her, pushing her out of the way of the out-of-control-cart. She grinned up at him. "Sorry, we're not from around here."

"I know. I...created here. Elias Van Dahl." Elias pulled Cornelia to her feet. "Welcome to my painting."

"You _painted_ this!?" Cornelia asked in disbelief, and he nodded. Suddenly, Frost the Hunter came through a nearby portal, and they all gasped. "Did you paint _that_!? And if you _did_ , could you please erase it!?"

"Frost the Hunter! Come on, in here!"

* * *

Irma attempted not to hurl as Blunk showed up. "Ugh! Blunk! That smells even worse than the horse manure!" Blunk grinned down at her from a nearby rooftop where he and Caleb were perched. "Blunk have nickel for every time Blunk hear that." As they came down into the barn, Irma narrowed her eyes at them. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Looks like we've got another portal-mending job. Where's Will?"

Irma waved her arms angrily at Caleb, "Great timing, Caleb! It's the day of the school carnival!" He rolled his eyes at this. "Cute shoveling suit," he said sarcastically, and Irma cast him an icy glare. "For your information, I'm gonna be in the jousting tournament! Medieval fair! Oh, you wouldn't understand!"

Caleb crossed his arms at her. "For _your_ information, I was junior jousting champion of Meridian. And you're wearing your pants backwards."

Irma laughed nervously at that. "If you think you're so great, you enter the tournament! You'd be wearing your head backwards!"

* * *

Elias sighed, staring down at his pathetic excuse of a dirt floor. "It amused Phobos to stick me in a world _I'd_ created. You're the only things here I didn't paint. How _did_ you come to be here?" Will looked around the room. "Well...the Heart of Kandrakar pulled us in." Elias gasped at that. "You are the Guardians of the Veil?!" He then bowed low before them before continuing with talking, "I'm honored. This explains why Phobos sent the Hunter! Have you the power to release us from the painting?" Will looked up skeptically, "Let's see what we can do. Guardians Unite!" The Heart didn't activate.

Elias looked around at them, "Then, you will need disguises!"

"Uh...something like...this?" Hay Lin turned away from the painters canvas, and it glowed blue, whereupon a dress fell to the floor. She gasped, looking at her sketcher's tools, then at the dress on the floor. "This is, like, way the most realistic sketch I've ever did!"

Will held it against herself. "Holy cow, it's real!" Taranee looked at Elias in disbelief. " _Everything_ you paint comes to life?" Elias nodded at her. Cornelia held up some brushes and paint to the two artists. "Oh, let's go clothes-painting!"

Taranee giggled, spinning around in her velvet green-and-gold dress, "Ooh, I'm so cute! Check me out!" Meanwhile, Hay Lin was still working on Will's dress, which appeared a silken dark-red-and-golden dress. "Hmm...not bad. Hem's a little long." Hay Lin grinned. "No probs. A little paint thinner."

"Hello!?" Cornelia's voice sounded from behind them, "Medieval supermodel's waiting! Oh, and since it's me, I hope you'll spend a little extra time so my outfit's worthy!" Will winked at Hay Lin, who winked backed.

* * *

Irma was looking frustratedly around the school courtyard trying to locate her friends. Finally, she literally tripped over Martin tuning his lute. ( _ **A.N**_ : _ **BELIEVE ME, THAT'S THE LAST THING SHE WANTS IN THE UNIVERSE!)**_

"Martin, where's Will?!" He began to sing his answer, and she clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up. " _One more note_ , you _eat_ the lute!" Principal Knickerbocker tapped Irma on the shoulder. "Where's the rest of the committee!? The carnival starts in 3 hours!"

Elyon showed up just then. "I got the balloons!"

Principal Knickerbocker frowned at Elyon, who cringed. "Balloons are not medieval decorations!"

"There's really old air inside them!"

Irma sighed, "Uh, well, we do have a medieval minstrel!" Martin grinned at her. "Giveth me a minute, milady. I got to tuneth my lute."

* * *

Cornelia scowled as she inspected her dress, which seemed to be no less than a hand-me-down. "Oh, ha-ha! Just see if I let you date any of my rejects!" The other girls just laughed at that. Suddenly, Frost the Hunter charged onto the street that they were on. "In here!" Elias shoved a door to a nearby building open, and they began running up a set of stairs. "Go, go!" Will screamed as Frost came charging into the bedroom and she climbed out the window.

Then, Frost grabbed her by the hem of her dress, ripping a part of it off, freeing Will from his grasp. She then climbed away, and Frost roared angrily. As the girls and Elias began to make their way down the side of the building, Frost's steed began butting up against the side of the building, shaking it, trying to toss them off, and it almost worked with Cornelia. Cornelia screamed as she began sliding down the side of the building, terrified of the outcome.

Taranee stretched out her hand to Cornelia. "Take my hand!"

"I can't reach you!"

Will looked down past them at a cart of fruit. "Everyone, hang on!" She swung around to the other side of the pipe and began tilting it in the direction of the fruit cart, and Cornelia fell down into mud, where the Hunter's steed was about to step on top of her. Cornelia screamed just Elias yanked her out of the way.

They ran into an alleyway, breathing hard. "No, I painted that way as a dead end! This way, back to my studio!"

* * *

Phobos scowled, watching the painting, "The Guardians have eluded your bumbling Hunter!" Cedric shook his head, "Not for long, my liege. All this painting needs is more darkness."

* * *

"Will!? Guys!? Where'd you go!?" Irma was running around the museum, looking for her friends, when Chris turned to Irma, looking at her. "Can you turn up the TV?" Irma gasped seeing the other Guardians, the troll, Frost the Hunter, Cedric, and the palace guards. "Oh, no!" She flipped open her cell, taking photos of Cedric and the troll.

* * *

"Painting scooters was a great idea, Cornelia!" Taranee said as they came to a stop on a hillside.

"How did Elias luck out?"

"It's the man's first bike! I wanted him to cruise in style!"

"WHERE'D YOU PAINT THE BRAKES!?" CRASH! As Will helped him out of the water, Cornelia looked over at Hay Lin. "Um...how are you at painting boats?" Taranee bit her lower lip at this, "Uh...I don't think we've got time for an entire boat!"

"Faster!"

"Phew, that thing's outta spikes!" Cornelia screamed as scorpions began to crawl out of the paintbrush-jar. "Don't let them bite you!"

"Well, duh!" Cornelia said as she attempted to kill the scorpions by stepping on them. "Launch it, go, go!"

* * *

Irma ran back to Caleb, eyes wide, clutching her cellphone. "Caleb! Caleb, look! Look where the others are trapped!" Caleb frowned down at her, puzzled, "In your phone?"

"In the painting! Along with Cedric and his goon platoon!" Caleb gasped, recognizing the painting. "I've seen that painting! We can go in it from the other side!" Irma frowned at him. "Other side?"

* * *

The girls and Elias screamed as a giant bug swooped down over them. Hay Lin tossed a rope that had paint buckets attached to it, blinding the bug. "How long 'till we run out of gas?" Will gulped, "I think we're going to run out of river first!" Elias and Hay Lin started painting madly to make more river, and sailed down it.

* * *

Caleb and Irma galloped through the portal, knocking aside some palace guards with their weaponry. "Behind you!" Irma gasped, whirling around, then sighed in relief. "Thanks! Now, where to?"

* * *

"We need blue paint!"

"Can you make do with sealant tar, 'cause this is all I got left." Cedric, the troll, Frost and the soldiers came over the hill just then. "Run!"

"What can I make out of black!?"

"A cannon!"

"A what?!"

* * *

Irma and Caleb continued galloping throughout the castle. "In here!"

* * *

Hay Lin gasped, looking into the black paint bag. "We're out of paint!" They ran, and came to the edge of a cliff. "I am out of time. The crystal, please." Will yanked out the Heart of Kandrakar. "We're _not_ out of paint thinner. One more step, Turtle-Face, and I erase the Heart of Kandrakar. Like THIS!" Will dropped a bit of paint thinner onto the ground and it turned back into canvas.

* * *

They came across the painting, and Irma gasped, recognizing it, "That's it!"

"What are you two doing here!?" Irma and Caleb whirled around to see Prince Phobos standing there, his eyes glowing dangerously as he summoned a wicked-looking-sword. He quickly stopped dead in his tracks, however, once Irma had pushed up her visor, staring his way. Caleb lept through the painting rather hurriedly, but Irma seemed unable to take her eyes off of Phobos. _**(A.N: OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND)**_

Eventually, Caleb had to pull her through the painting to get her attention off of Phobos.

* * *

"Uh...guys, I'm getting a cramp in my turpentine-holding-hand!" Suddenly, a portal appeared, and Caleb and Irma appeared in the painting on horseback. Cornelia smirked, "Oh, I recognize that aggressive behavior!"

"Sir-Girl-A-Lot, at your service!" The others giggled, laughed, clapped, and cheered.

* * *

All of a sudden, Phobos sliced the painting in two with his sword and the Guardians, Caleb, Elias, and the villagers from the painting fell back to Heatherfield, while the horses, Phobos's guards, Cedric, Frost, and the troll fell back to Meridian. Chris grinned watching all this. "I want one of those TVs!"

* * *

Principal Knickerbocker frowned down at Elyon, who cringed up at her, "Where's Will Vandom?! This school carnival's a disaster!" Martin groaned, waddling over. "Tell me about it. Uriah just gave me a lute wedgie in mid-Greensleeves." Suddenly, the Guardians appeared in their medieval outfits with the people from the painting. "We closed both portals! Now we just need to whip one instant medieval fair."

Principal Knickerbocker walked over at that moment, laughing hard. "I was beginning to think that you'd let your school down!" Elias walked over to her and bowed, "Shall we join the gaiety, milady?"

She laughed nervously, "Oh, well, I'm really more the chaperone!" Principal Knickerbocker shrieked as she was tugged away.

* * *

Elias showed some elementary-school kids his painting, "And here we have a recently restored masterpiece by that brilliant, but unappreciated artist, Elias Van Dahl."

Chris frowned, looking closely at the painting, "What's with the bike and the bowling balls!?"

"Um...moving on."


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 10: THE STONE OF THREBE:

* * *

Hay Lin grinned over at Caleb as he walked past, "Thanks for helping out tonight, Caleb!" Caleb just smiled, shrugged his shoulders while attempting to balance a couple plates of Chinese food in his hands, "Hey, what are friends for? I _am_ getting paid, right?" Suddenly, he fell over backwards, breaking the plates he'd been carrying. Hay Lin winced, looking at him as he got up from his spot on the wet floor, "Uh...I don't think that that order was to-go."

As Hay Lin began taking down another tables's order, the woman at the table said loudly, "I'll have the chicken!"

"I'm pretty sure we're all out of the chicken a ca-ew!" Hay Lin gagged, placing her hand quickly over her mouth. Various customers began to complain about the smell. "What's that smell?!"

"It smells like something died!" Hay Lin glanced over at Caleb expectantly, "No, it smells like something died, came back to life, fell in a vat of old cheese, then died again!" She smiled at the customers, and laughed nervously, "H-Hi."

Caleb's eyes narrowed, "I know that smell! It's dirty, it's vile..." Caleb slammed open the back door to the kitchen of the restaurant to reveal Blunk rooting through the dumpster of a nearby alleyway, "It's Blunk!" Blunk suddenly appeared from the pile of garbage, smiling widely, "Blunk new pad! Groovy, huh?" Hay Lin wrinkled her nose at him in disgust. "I think you mean gravy! You smell disgusting!"

"Thank you. Blunk tries. Flip-top tongue-scraper!" Blunk licked a thrown-away cell-phone. Hay Lin sighed in frustration, crossing her arms at Blunk, "Blunk, you're driving our customers away! You need a bath!" Blunk's eyes widened in terror at this newsflash. "Bath bad!" He then dove back down into the garbage pile to hide. Caleb put his hands on his hips. "No, soapy bath water _good_! Stinky stink _bad_! Come _on_ , Stinkmeister, this won't hurt a bit!" Caleb said as he attempted to tug Blunk out of the dumpster. "Let Blunk go!" Blunk draped a sausage link around Caleb's neck, "Give Caleb treasure! Meat necklace!" Caleb yelped, throwing the sausage link off of himself, releasing Blunk in the process.

* * *

The next day at school, Will turned to look at the other Guardians, "Hey, don't forget, girls, practice today by the river!" Hay Lin sighed, looking around at all of them, "Before we have practice, I need your help!"

"With your hair, makeup, and fashion sense?!" Cornelia laughed at this, "I was beginning to think that you'd never ask!" Hay Lin winced, "Blunk's traveling around in a garbage dumpster, stinking up the neighborhood, and my mom and dad have the health inspector coming, so we need to give him a bath!" Taranee arched an eyebrow skeptically at this, "He's willing to _take_ a bath?" Hay Lin bit her lip, "Well...not exactly, no."

Will grinned, "Okay. We'll do it before practice!" Cornelia sighed in annoyance, clenching her fists, "Ugh! Why can't we have regular problems!? Like, are my shoes so retro they're not cool? Just plain old? No! We've gotta give a sponge-bath to a barf-toad!"

* * *

Phobos closely surveyed the Star of Threbe, which he had finally found, and smirked, "The Star of Threbe." Cedric narrowed his eyes, unsure of this latest discovery, "Are you certain?"

"Seven points, as the Lord of Meridian describes it. One thousand years of searching. This Star will bring my sister to me!"

* * *

All five girls wrinkled their noses when they came across Blunk in the alleyway. Almost immediately, Blunk dove for cover behind a dumpster. "Ugh, smells bad!"

"BLUNK BAD!" Will held up her mop, and yelled, "DUNK THE BLUNK!" The girls pushed the dumpster out of the way, soaking him with water and soap, but when he came back up, Blunk was wearing a wet-suit, and grinning from ear-to-ear. Blunk then ran towards the trash truck. "He's heading for the river!"

Hay Lin clutched her head in anger, "We'll never catch him!"

"Not in human form!" Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, looking around at the others, "Okay, this is _only_ supposed to be used for fighting evil, but that _smell_ is as close to evil as I wanna get! Guardians, Unite!"

* * *

Cedric entered _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_ , and clipped the Star of Threbe to a display hanging in his bookstore's window.

Suddenly, Elyon gasped, clutching at her chest across the street, and stumbled over to walk across the street to make her way into _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_.

* * *

Blunk smiled widely, digging through a garbage bin. "Snack hat. Yum!" Just then, the Guardians landed around him, scowling deeply at him. "Bath time!" Hay Lin used her powers over air to float him into the air. "NO!"

Will crossed her arms, "I want you dry!"

Cornelia shrugged, "Oh, why waste our powers? Let's just throw him in the river!" Hay Lin went along with this plan, and Blunk came up for air, spitting out water, "Wet."

"Okay, when he swims to shore, then we'll give him a proper scrubbing." At that moment, a garbage barge floated past, and Blunk hopped onto it. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Elyon went into the bookstore, saw the Star of Threbe, took it, and left. As Cedric watched all this proceed from behind a bookshelf, he smirked, "So, the sister of Phobos is finally identified. Now, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

Will sighed, looking down at the garbage barge, "Oh, well. At least we can still swoop down and give him a good scrubbing!" She looked around to see a butterfly-catcher watching them, and her eyes widened, "We've got company! Wings in!" All of a sudden, they just fell out of the sky into the river, and the butterfly-catcher sighed, "I think I'm gonna need a bigger net."

"Great! We're muddy! And trust me, muddy is _never_ it!"

"I vote that we don't give butterfly-collector the biggest discovery of his life!"

* * *

Elyon placed the Star of Threbe around her neck and green energy emitted from the Star, affecting the Heart's powers.

* * *

"I guess...Let's just forget Blunk for now, and head back." Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar, "Change back!" Nothing happened, and Irma bit her lip, "Uh...you might wanna check the old batteries in the Heart of Kandrakar there, 'cause we didn't change back!"

Will sighed, "Huh. Okay...well, let's just fly outta here before that guy sees us." Will turned to look at the butterfly-catcher, who was still gazing into the bushes. They ran for the river and attempted to fly, but just fell back into the river, causing Blunk to laugh hysterically at that. "Blunk dry! Girls bath!" Will simply ignored him, and turned to face Irma, "Irma, could you clear us a path to shore?" Irma tried, but nothing happened, "Nothing's happening! Will, we've lost our powers!"

* * *

"Tell me. Tell me that the Star of Threbe has located the girl!"

Cedric nodded at Phobos's question, "She took it and placed it around her neck." Phobos smirked at this, "Soon, all the power of Meridian shall be mine!"

* * *

As the girls dashed about Heatherfield, trying not to be seen, Will finally spoke, "Clear." Cornelia shook her head, "You guys, this way! We can cut behind the mall, then follow the railroad tracks to the _**Silver Dragon**_!"

Irma sighed, looking around, "Why do I feel like I'm in a prison-break film? Oh, look, Blunk's weekend place." Taranee shuddered, "Can you actually imagine getting _in_ one of those things?" She cringed, "Ugh...the germs!" Will suddenly stopped, and groaned, "Ugh...the Grumper sisters!"

"Did you see the dresses in the window at Deliza's?!"

"Yeah! They looked like something Cornelia Hale would wear!" The two girls giggled, "No duh! Have you seen her! 'Look at me, look at me!' She's so pleased with _everything_ she wears!"

"Yeah, probably 'cause she finally managed to do up the buttons by herself!" The two Grumper sisters laughed loudly at this when a rotten tomato suddenly hit Bess right in the back, and the two girls ran for it. Cornelia then emerged from the garbage heap with the other Guardians, clenching her fists in anger, "I have never been so insulted!" Hay Lin smiled at her, "Or filthy!"

* * *

The Guardians knocked on the back door to the kitchen of the **_Silver Dragon_** , and Yan Lin looked up, "Just a minute!" She then set down the knife she was slicing cucumber with, and walked over to the back door, pulling it open. Her eyes widened when she saw them there in their Guardian forms. "Girls! I've told you never to appear in public in Guardian form..." Yan Lin then cautiously sniffed the air, "...or smelling like that!"

Will held up the Heart of Kandrakar, "Mrs. Lin, we can't change back!" Yan Lin's eyes widened, "Oh, dear. Quickly, inside!"

As Yan Lin placed some Chinese robes over their uniforms for disguises, Will spoke, "I mean, I tried 10 times! Nothing! None of us has any powers at all!"

"Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Lin!" Taranee nodded, "It takes the chill off of my wings!" Yan Lin 'shush'ed her, "Quiet! The only wings he knows about are on the chicken!"

"Can't you help us change back?"

"Yeah, don't you have like a spell, or a cream, or, like, a roll-on, or something!?"

Yan Lin frowned, setting down her teapot, "Hmm...you've lost your powers and we know Phobos is searching for someone. There's a story of a long-lost stone: Back when Meridian was a peaceful, happy place, a young girl, Weira, heir to the throne, wandered from her parents and was lost. Weira's parents were frantic and beseeched the Mage for help. The Mage used the Heart of Kandrakar to create a locator stone, a seven-pointed star. But, if activated, the Star could never be destroyed and might one day serve their enemies. Weira was drawn to the Star, and it guided her safely back to her family. Her father threw the Star into the Volcano of Threbe, hoping to destroy it. If Phobos found it, this explains the loss of your powers. The Guardians are attempting to prevent his sister from returning home."

Hay Lin frowned at her, puzzled, "So, how long will we be like this?"

"Oh, it could be an hour."

The girls smiled at each other, "Oh, that's not bad!"

"Or it could be forever."

"WHAT!?"

"Worse than that, I'm afraid, is the possibility that with the Star's help, Phobos has finally found the one he's seeking."

* * *

Caleb smirked at the five Guardians, "So, you came to me for help. How smart. Real smart." Cornelia cast him a stony glare, "Yeah, now if only you were smart. Real smart." Will stepped in between them, "Hey, lovebirds, knock it off! We need all the help we can get!" Caleb pointed at the Meridian map, "So, there I was, mining a project at Threbe. I remember because I saved the beautiful daughter of the Threbian lord." Cornelia narrowed her eyes to slits dangerously, " _Focus_."

"Right. While Lurdans were digging in the mine-shafts below the old volcano, I thought Phobos was digging for Threbite. It's a fuel. But there was always the legend."

Yan Lin turned to look at the girls, "They could be powerless until the Star passes to a new owner." Will groaned, "Oh, that's just wonderful! Who wants to date a 95-pound-moth!?"

* * *

Cedric came into Phobos's private chambers. "Our passling slaves have discovered a new portal." He pointed at a blinking red dot on the map with his tail, and spoke again, "It is outside the Earth town, within solid rock."

"If the Star has chosen correctly, the Guardians are powerless, even with human lives at stake." Phobos yanked up a Venus Flytrap plant by its roots, "Put this through the portal."

* * *

Blunk ceased in rooting around in the garbage, and peeked around the corner to see a giant Venus Flytrap plant entangle itself around the train tracks. "Not good."

* * *

Cornelia inspected herself in the mirror. "Maybe older boys will like me like this!" The cook rolled his eyes at this, and suddenly Will sniffed the air, "Wait a minute."

"He's back! Blunk!"

"Big bad thing! Important!"

"What, you stole a truckload of stuff that collects between peoples's toes!?"

"For news, trade...no Blunk bath!"

"Okay, no bath...yet. Now, what's so important?!"

* * *

Caleb scowled as Blunk led them back to the train tracks. "This is a wild Blunk-chase! He's scamming you so he can stay filthy!" They gasped when they all saw the giant Venus Flytrap down below. "What's that?!"

"Blunk know!"

"What is it!?"

"Big hungry plant!"

A train whistle sounded just then, heading towards the plant. "We've gotta do something!"

Hay Lin sighed in defeat, "Like what?! I feel awful! A few hours ago, we had our powers, and we were using them!"

"Yeah, to wash a large rodent!"

"And now that we _really_ need them..."

Caleb frowned, looking up at the plant, "People do incredible things every day who don't have special powers!" He began to start climbing the bridge support, while the train continued to head towards the plant. "If we can cut it at the base, maybe the other end will wither and die!" He looked down at Will, "Toss me one of those!" Will threw him a shovel, and then the girls and Blunk followed him up the bridge support. Cornelia gasped as one of the Venus Flytrap's heads headed towards Caleb. "Caleb, look out!"

Caleb yelled, diving off of the bridge and grabbing back onto the bridge support.

They reached the top, and began hacking away at the plant. The plant then wrapped one of its tongues around Blunk, yanking him into the air. Irma's eyes widened, "It ate Blunk!" Suddenly, the plant began hurling, and vomited Blunk back up.

* * *

Cedric looked up as Elyon entered _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_. "May I help you?"

"I-I-I think I stole this jewel from your store." Cedric laughed nervously, "Oh, it's not a jewel! It's practically worthless!" Elyon bit her lip, looking down at the floor, "I don't know why I took it. I mean, it's not like me!" Elyon started to take the necklace off. "Here. It's yours."

"NO!"

* * *

All of a sudden, the girl's powers returned instantly.

* * *

"You should have kept it." Elyon shook her head, backing away from Cedric, "Uh-uh. Kinda freaks me out." She walked over to a bunch of school yearbooks. "Are those school yearbooks?"

"Yes, I believe so. I have to admit that I'm rather disorganized. I could certainly use somebody like you to help me part-time." Elyon's face lit up at that, "Really?! Now, don't laugh. Here's what I looked like last year!"

* * *

"Our powers are back!" Cornelia sent a huge boulder flying at one of the plants's heads. Irma smirked viciously, "Well, plants are 95% water..." She drained it of water. Taranee set it on fire, leaving nothing in its wake more than a burnt mass. They glanced up as the train continued heading towards the area the plant had destroyed on the train tracks. "The tracks!"

Will turned to look at Taranee, "Can you weld them!?" Taranee nodded, then flew down towards the tracks, attempting to push them back into place. Will spotted the train speeding towards her, and tackled her out of the way before the train ran her over. "Whoa! Just in time or what!?"

"Sky-fives!" All the Guardians high-fived.

* * *

Cedric knelt before Phobos in his snake-form, bowing low to him, "Your sister, the Princess." Phobos eyes glowed red, and he began laughing maniacally.

* * *

Taranee sighed, looking around at the others, "It's great to be back to normal!" Cornelia scoffed at that, "Define 'normal'."

"Okay, we'll never take our powers for granted again." Yan Lin walked over, sighing heavily and causing them to jump. "Your powers are back? The Star of Threbe has done its work. Phobos has the person he seeks." Cornelia cracked open her fortune cookie, staring down at the fortune within. "'That which smelled like an onion will soon smell like a rose.' Huh?"

They glanced out the back door to spot Blunk riding down the street in a garbage dumpster. They began chasing after him, when he went right into a car-wash.

* * *

Elyon walked into Cedric's store, biting her lower lip nervously. "Hi, again! It's Rick, right?"

"Yes...Well, uh, Cedric, actually."

"Oh...well, I like that better. So...were you serious about that part-time job thing?" Elyon jumped when she saw a streak of green lightning, and Phobos watched her from the lightning, but she was unable to spot her brother. "Was that...lightning?!"


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 11: THE PRINCESS REVEALED:

* * *

Caleb raced through the forest, chased by a Larvek, and let out a sigh of relief when he reached a nearby bridge. Caleb started making his way across when he saw palace guards on the other side. He saw a portal open up a few miles underneath the bridge, and he drew his sword, smirking. "Too bad. This used to be a good bridge." He cut the bridge ropes and swung through the portal, evading capture.

* * *

Phobos stared down into the hazy film she'd created showing Elyon's face back on Earth. "The face of my sister...after all these years."

"I have successfully won her confidence. Her Earth name is...Elyon Brown."

Phobos smirked at that, "Elyon...yes. She will make an excellent princess...well, for a while." Phobos burst into maniacal laughter.

* * *

"So, what do I do? Cut the wires and swing! Magnificently right into the open portal!" Cornelia arched an eyebrow skeptically at him. "Then you magnificently skid down 50 feet of paved road!" She dabbed some on liquid alcohol to his cheek, and Caleb yelped. "OW! Careful!"

She smirked at him as she continued to administer the medical devices, "Aww, is the little brave hero in pain?" He scowled at her, then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Cornelia blushed. Just then, Hay Lin ran into the basement, grinning, "Guys, guys, guess what!" Hay Lin glanced over at Caleb. "Huh. What happened to you?"

Cornelia giggled. "Standard hero injuries."

"Anyway, Elyon got a guy!"

"A guy!?"

"Who!?"

Cornelia stood up, obviously upset. "She didn't tell me!" Hay Lin smiled, "Well, it just happened! This guy Brian, he's a dog-walker, they met when a Pomeranian stopped to sniff her ankle! Is that cute or what!?"

Irma frowned, sighing, thinking back to Phobos. "Nobody ever sniffs _my_ ankle!"

Taranee grinned, "Good for Elyon! She's been so unhappy ever since she dumped Mark!" Caleb scratched his head, looking confused. "Um...she dumped a guy, and _she's_ unhappy?" Cornelia scoffed at him, "Well, duh! She didn't have a boyfriend!" Caleb crossed his arms at her, "Well, duh, yourself! She had a boyfriend until she dumped him! Guess we're a _little_ backward in Meridian. We only ask out people we actually like!" Will lent down to Taranee and whispered in her ear, "So what's taking him so long with Corny?"

* * *

"Ugh. He takes our very life force."

"Did you hear? They say that the princess has been found! All our worries might be over!"

"I hope for my children's sake, it's true." Just then, Blunk showed up. "When troubles over, have feast! Cut food with these! Feet knives!" He laughed.

* * *

Cedric knelt before Phobos, "It is the guard Vathek. He left the castle."

"The guards have permission to patrol the village."

"He left his sword and shield. And he took a day's supply of food." Phobos's eyes snapped open at this. "So, Vathek is the spy we have been seeking."

Cedric nodded at this, "Yes, he will take what he heard to the Rebels. The Guardians must not know the girl's identity before I am ready to take her!"

"Patience, Cedric. He is large and slow. Follow him. Take the Larvek."

* * *

"Slices! Dices! Chops! And...come with own fork!" The villagers gathered in a circle around Blunk clapped and cheered when he flipped a piece of the watermelon slice into his mouth. Suddenly, Vathek reached out, attempting to grab him, and he flinched. "Blunk do nothing! Businessman!"

"Do you remember me?"

Blunk shook his head, "All big blue things look same!"

"I helped Caleb escape the Oobleet."

"Oh, yeah. Good blue thing." Blunk stood up, and Vathek grabbed him. "I _need_ to find a portal!"

"Blue thing's lucky day! Blunk having portal special!"

* * *

Cornelia sighed, clearly upset with Elyon, "Elyon, how come you told Hay Lin but you didn't tell me!?"

"Because I ran _into_ Hay Lin."

Cornelia crossed her arms. "Well, how come you didn't run into me!?" Caleb walked over, a restaurant dishcloth draped over his arm. "What'll be, ladies?" Elyon glanced up at expectantly at him. "Caleb, right? You...work here?"

"I'm actually raising money to help-" Cornelia clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up, and cast a fake smile Elyon's way. "-Gingivitis! His dad's a crusading dentist!"

* * *

As Caleb made his way back into the kitchen, he was practically mauled by Hay Lin. "So, what did you hear?!"

"I didn't listen!"

Hay Lin stared at him in shock, "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"Look, it's bad enough that I've gotta drape a towel around my waist and ask people if they want extra apricot sauce! I'm not gonna go and further demean myself by jotting down the ramblings of a love-struck teenager!"

Hay Lin smirked, "If you hide behind the Mandarin tree and take notes, I'll do your next shift," she said teasingly.

Caleb arched an eyebrow, "Interesting."

* * *

Just then, Cedric appeared with the Larvek, "I will take the traitor. Let the Larvek have the passling!" They released the Larvek, and it began to chase after Blunk, while Cedric chased after Vathek. Vathek hid in a nearby villager's cottage, and Cedric knocked down the front door to get through. Vathek grabbed a red-hot poker, aiming it Cedric, but Cedric just laughed at this. "It will cool."

Meanwhile, Blunk wasn't having all that great a time, either. The Larvek was on the verge of eating him. "Nice buggy thingy!" Blunk shrieked as the Larvek nipped at his ankles, and he lept out of reach.

Cedric smirked, looking down at Vathek. "What made you think a creature as stupid as you could get away with this!?" Suddenly, Vathek was knocked to the ground, and the red-hot poker was thrown into a barrel of cool water. "You will not win! Caleb will defeat you and return the princess to the throne!"

Cedric pointed at him, "But you are the only one who can tell him who she is! And you are not going anywhere!" Just then, the roof caved in, and Blunk stood up from the wreckage. "Blue thing! Follow!" Vathek raced after Blunk towards a nearby portal. "Go, go!"

Cedric looked down at a nearby guard. "Follow me! Bring your pet!"

* * *

Vathek and Blunk lept through the portal hurriedly, breathing hard as they raced towards the _**SILVER DRAGON**_. "This way, this way!" Cedric wasn't far behind them, when he suddenly changed back into his human form.

* * *

Will knocked on the back door of the _**SILVER DRAGON**_. Hay Lin opened the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ 'S kitchen back door, and grinned at her friends. "Hey, guys! It's almost dinnertime! Want some food!?"

"Sure!"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

"That time already?" Just then, Blunk popped around the corner. "Girls!"

"Blunk! No more free food!" Taranee scolded him. Then they spotted Vathek, and started flipping out. "Guardians, Unite!"

Blunk waved his hands in the air to stop them. "No, no, good blue thing!"

"Oh...right...duh...Caleb's friend, Vortek, right?"

"Vathek!"

Irma scratched her head, "So how you been? You look...uh...blue."

"I must speak with Caleb!" Hay Lin crossed her arms, "Oh, he's not here! Tell us!" Suddenly, Caleb showed up. "Vathek!"

"Caleb. What a surprise."

Vathek looked over at him, "Caleb, I have news!"

"Excuse us."

"Let's eat!"

"Hey, Blunk, I hear there's a dead pigeon on the roof." Blunk nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

As Cornelia bit into a cucumber slice, she frowned, thinking hard. "You know, it's weird. Elyon's perfect guy has always been tall, with long blond hair, and blue eyes." Will frowned, unconcerned by this. "So?"

"So?"

Cornelia was about to go on, when Hay Lin opened up her big mouth. "So, Caleb kneeled behind her through a whole chicken salad and she described Brian as average height with short red hair and- Cornelia held up her hand, cutting her off. "-And green eyes! Hey, why'd you spy on me anyway!?"

"In case Elyon swore you to secrecy." Hay Lin popped a piece of fruit into her mouth just as Caleb entered the kitchen, a poker expression on his face. "We need to go."

"Well, we're eating. What's the rush?"

"The sister of Phobos has been identified." Gasps whispered around the room. "It's Elyon." A stunned silence fell over the room, until Cornelia finally spoke. "I don't believe it! I've known Elyon all my life! She's my best friend!"

Caleb placed his hand heavily on Cornelia's shoulder, "Phobos's sister, the heir to the Meridian throne, was brought to Earth over 12 years ago. Now you tell me that that's not a coincidence." Cornelia shook her head, "Elyon was born right here in Heatherfield Memorial!" Will stared at her, confused, "How does she know that?"

"I'm not fighting her! I don't care who she is!"

"Cornelia, we've got a job to do!"

"What, betraying our friend!?" Cornelia bit her lip. "And if she is this evil princess, why haven't the bad guys just taken her?!" Yan Lin came outside just then, smiling. "They must earn her trust. The true heir has great powers. Even if she's not aware of it. Phobos knows that he must tread carefully. We must not underestimate his cunning."

Cornelia's eyes widened at this, and she lept forward this news. "But this means that we have time, right!? We don't have to do anything right away!" Yan Lin sighed and shook her head at this, "No. He'll send beasts in human form to charm her. Elyon'll be drawn to them for reasons she doesn't understand." Taranee gasped, "Oh, no! The new boyfriend!"

"With green eyes!" Irma said.

"They're at the carnival right now!" Will said. Blunk nodded, "Carnival! That's where portal!" The girls gasped, and ran off.

* * *

Brian walked over to Elyon, grinning as he clutched some carnival tickets in his fists, "20 tickets. That should be good for an hour. Race you to the rollercoaster!" The two of them ran off towards the rollercoaster, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Will and the others stood in front of the portal, closing it with the Heart of Kandrakar, then surveying the area for Brian and Elyon. Finally, they spotted him, and Blunk let out a low growl. "Boy look shifty."

Cornelia snorted, "Look who's talking! Look, Will, why not just touch him with the crystal and get it over with!?" Will glared at her, " _Because_ , Corny, I can't reveal his beast form in front of a thousand people! They'll up and panic!"

"If he's a beast, he's a pretty puny one." Irma said, arching her eyebrow skeptically at this news.

"Well, when they morph, they're not always the same size. Two groups, one with them, one behind. Keep alternating!" Caleb ordered. He looked at Vathek and Bunk, "You two, stay here!" They nodded.

* * *

Cornelia, Will, and Caleb strolled over to Elyon and Brian, fake smiles already glued onto their faces. "Elyon, hi!"

"Will, Caleb, Cornelia, this is Brian." Brian reached out to shake Caleb's hand, and Caleb nearly crushed his fingers, and smirked. "Pleased to meet you." Brian backed away, rather startled by this. "Y-You too."

Elyon frowned, looking over at Cornelia. "Cornelia, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine."

* * *

Vathek clenched his fists in frustration as he watched Elyon partake in the carnival's festivities from far away. "I have to be closer than this in case something happens!" Blunk looked up at him. "Big blue hard to hide."

Vathek smirked, "Not in there." Blunk grinned, leaning in when he saw what Vathek was looking at. "Blunk come too!"

* * *

Brian frowned, glancing over at Elyon. "So, you hang with these girls all the time?" Elyon shrugged her shoulders. "They're acting kinda weird tonight. You just have to get to know them." Brian glanced back at them, "Or not."

* * *

Cedric frowned, his target being Elyon. "I can't get close to her, not with _them_ around! We need a diversion!" Cedric turned to the troll beside him.

* * *

Cornelia scowled. "She's done nothing wrong, and we're following her like she's some sort of criminal!" Will stared at Cornelia in disbelief, "You heard what Mrs. Lin said! They're going to come for her!"

Cornelia shook her head. "I don't even know if I believe any of this of about Elyon!"

Will lifted an eyebrow, " _You're_ also the didn't believe we could fly!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I disagree with you, Ms. Sealer-of-the-Portals!"

"Look, I like Elyon too." Just then, Blunk ran over, screaming loudly. "Blunk! Caleb told you to stay hidden!"

"Will! Will! Trouble!" Blunk pointed around at all the people running around screaming. "Blunk! It's a haunted house! People are _supposed_ to run out screaming!"

Blunk shook his head, "From fake monster! Not real buggy thingy!" Caleb, Hay Lin, and Irma ran over. "Before you sealed the portal, something must have come through! I'll check on Elyon."

"Blunk say buggy thingy!"

Will placed the Heart around her neck. "Guardians, Unite!"

* * *

Suddenly, the Guardians broke through the glass, and Taranee gasped, "Well...it _is_ a buggy thingy!"

Cornelia looked down at the ground. "Earth arise!" Nothing happened, and she tilted her head in confusion. Irma stomped the floor. "Huh. Plastic." The Larvek attempted to trap them by putting them in one of her cocoons. Caleb ran in. "Elyon's fine."

Irma shot a jet stream of water the Larvek's way.

* * *

Cedric showed up, smiling, as he appeared next to Elyon. "Elyon. I haven't seen you at the bookstore lately."

"Hi! I come in to pour my heart out when things are bad! But tonight, I'm having a really great time!" Cedric laughed. "I'm so glad to hear that!" He looked over in Brian's direction, and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Will surveyed the Larvek. "We can't let it get outside!" The Guardians flew into the air. "Get it away from the wall so we can surround it!" The Larvek trapped Will to the wall. Taranee grabbed the wires, heating them up. "Get Will down!" They freed Will, and Cornelia used boards to trap the Larvek, then Hay Lin put the boards in place with nails.

"I'll take care of this." Caleb said.

"Blunk not scared, big buggy thingy!" Blunk said, stomping on the "crate" that the Larvek was in. "Take this!"

* * *

Elyon wandered through the carnival with Brian, and looked hopefully up at him. "So, wanna do anything tomorrow night?"

"Elyon, look, you're very sweet and all, but...you've just got way too many crazy friends. I'm sorry." He walked off, leaving Elyon behind in despair. Just then, Hay Lin walked over, all smiles. "Hey! How's it going?" Elyon started crying.

* * *

Cornelia glared at the other girls. "You guys, Elyon's in danger! How can we know that and not tell her!?" Irma nodded, "I'm with Corny." Taranee shook her head. "No way! If we tell her that she's the princess of an evil city, she'll think we're crazy! Where does that get us!?"

Will tucked her hair behind her hair. "We _can't_ tell her!"

"Fine!'

* * *

Cedric was placing some books on display when Elyon came into _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_. "Cedric, can I talk to you?"

Cedric smirked at her. "Always."


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 12: STOP THE PRESSES:

* * *

Phobos scowled at Cedric, "How could you allow the guard Vathek to escape!? Now he is aligned with the other world! He will reveal our search for Princess Elyon to the Rebels, making it that much harder! We must prepare for her transfer _now_!" Cedric knelt before him. "Then it is time for the Ceremony of Amalgamation. To weaken your sister's resistance, you shall have the three items soon."

* * *

Elyon sighed, studying her school's newspaper. "Is our school newspaper totally lame, or what?!"

Irma arched an eyebrow, "What's more than ' _totally_ '?" Will rolled her eyes in disgust, "'Teacher parks too close to fire hydrant-almost'." Hay Lin sighed, "'Wheat rolls in cafeteria-the untold story.'" Taranee groaned, "And the _photos_! _Just_ look at this picture of a wheat roll!" Hay Lin grimaced, "Uh, I think that that's a teacher. Mr. Collins, maybe?"

Taranee adjusted her glasses as she got an idea. "Oh, Irma! Why don't we see if _we_ can help them out on the paper!?" Irma crossed her arms at this, "Thanks, but I think I'd rather be stung by bees." Cornelia frowned down at the paper, "Speaking of photos, how come there aren't any ones of me?!" Elyon lifted an eyebrow at this, "There aren't any, Cornelia."

"Exactly! They call this a paper!?" Cornelia cringed as Mr. Collins walked over just then. "H-Hey, Mr. Collins! N-Nice newspaper!" Mr. Collins smiled at that, "You think so? I'm the staff supervisor, you know!" Hay Lin grinned widely at that, "Oh, well, we love it at the restaurant for wrapping fish guts!" Mr. Collins stared at her, then looked depressed. "I had only 5 students on it, and the editor quit, so now we're down to 4. I don't suppose any of you-" He glanced around hopefully at all of the girls. When he looked up again, all the girls except Taranee and Irma had tried to make a break for it. _**(A.N: GRANTED, IRMA TRIED TO RUN FOR IT AS WELL, ALSO)**_

"Taranee and Irma, consider yourselves the paper's new editor's!"

Taranee grinned at this, "Sweet!" Irma rolled her eyes, slumping to the floor in disbelief. "Evenings and weekends at school. Could it get any worse?!"

Irma looked up to see Martin looming over her. "Greetings, Madam Boss! Now we can be together _all_ the time!"

Irma groaned, "I rest my case." _Phobos, where are you when I need you!?_

* * *

Martin grinned, pacing about the English Lit. room, which they were currently using for their newspaper base. "Journalism's more than what just happened! It's why! Isn't getting to the truth why we joined the school paper!?"

The Grumper sisters shook their heads. "We wanted to write about clothes!" Uriah frowned, and tossed a wadded piece of paper into the garbage can. "I got detention! It was this or clean toilets!" Irma glanced over at him, "Is that job still open?"

Taranee grinned. "We need to put out a paper that matters! No more silly stuff about wheat rolls! Real stories that really matter!" Martin cheered, and Taranee continued with her speech, "Research, facts-checking!"

"I hear you, sister!"

"Let's get to the truth, people!" Martin yanked out his digital camera. "Hallelujah! I'll do it!" He ran off with Taranee, and Irma put her head in her hands. "News flash: I hate my life."

* * *

Elyon frowned, staring into her locker, obviously puzzled. "Now, who would break into my locker, and then take my hairbrush and a math test I made a perfect score on!" Cornelia seized Will by the arm. "It's gotta be Phobos! We have to warn her!"

"We're not even sure that this has anything to do with him!"

* * *

Cedric knelt before Phobos, presenting the hairbrush and math test. "Representations of the princess: her mind and her body." Phobos smirked. "Excellent. And her spirit?"

"I shall have the last sample by tomorrow, before the sun sets."

* * *

Yan Lin paced back and forth worriedly. "It's beginning. Phobos is preparing for the Ceremony of Amalgamation. Hair for body. Perfect test for mind. Spirit is hardest. He has to capture her breath."

Caleb scowled, "If one of these creatures just thinks he's even getting that close to her, just let him try!" He accidentally broke another lamp, and Yan Lin gasped. "Uh...okay. That's five lamps I owe you."

"Caleb, they were all worthy foes, anyway."

"Once he has performed the Ceremony, a part of her's already in Meridian. Her resistance to his emissary's appeals will weaken." Cornelia glanced around at the others. "That's why Elyon needs to know!"

Will shook her head at this, "Cornelia, if we tell her, either she won't believe us, or she'll believe us, and totally freak! How does that help her!?" Hay Lin pulled out the map of the portals, studying it. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her! Somebody who doesn't go to school, or work, or have anything important to do!" They all glanced over at Blunk.

Blunk grinned at them, "Blunk do stakeout! Nail suspect! Report H.Q! All for low fee!" Hay Lin threw him a donut, and he ate it. "Blunk on case!" Cornelia scowled at this. "Oh, yeah! You wouldn't let me warn her, but you're letting the wonder-frog tail her!" Yan Lin sighed, "Cornelia, you must respect Will's instincts." The Heart revealed another portal just then. Hay Lin gasped, "New portal! It's in the school!"

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed, "Phobos is shaping the Veil so all the holes are near his sister."

Will's eyes widened, "Taranee and Irma are at the school _right now_!"

Caleb turned to looked at Yan Lin before Will, Cornelia, and Hay Lin left. "There's something I need to tell all of you."

"What is it?" Caleb bit his lip, unsure what to say. "Well..."

"Yes?"

"When Irma and I were sneaking through Phobos's castle, he sort of caught us. Only thing is, it seemed like he wasn't able to take his eyes off of Irma. It was creeping me out! I had to practically yank her through the painting!"

Yan Lin frowned at this. "Interesting..."

* * *

The Grumper sisters walked into the English Lit. room, snobby, as per usual. "Okay, okay. This is really big! Greta Morano wore her blue plaid skirt to school _twice_ this week!" They burst into fits of laughter, and Taranee put her head in her hands. "Okay, that's not exactly what I'd call a school story." Irma groaned, "Oh, just print it and let's go!"

Irma gasped when she heard a noise coming from the cafeteria. Taranee frowned, "Well, Martin said he wasn't coming in until he had a huge story, which means he's in the cafeteria, and that was him probably knocking over all the pots and pans."

* * *

Martin clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming when he saw a freaky-looking creature. "A good reporter stays calm." Martin got up to take a photo, but nothing was there. He jumped when he heard noises, then lept up onto the table, taking photos.

* * *

Martin burst back into the English Lit. room, and cheered. "An exclusive story! School ghosts! Photos to come!" Taranee sighed at him, "Martin, I told you before! It's called air-conditioning!" Martin shook his head at her, "Oh, no! I saw it this time! Um...well, I didn't _see_ it...but I saw what it _did_...or what it _done_. You'll see!" Irma and Taranee glanced at each other skeptically as Martin raced out of the room.

* * *

Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb stood around the portal, and Will was about to close when Caleb stopped her. "Wait! Don't close the portal!" He looked around, "Purple slime. That could only come from one thing. A Hermeneuta beast!" Hay Lin gave out a sniff of disgust, "I'm afraid to ask."

"Maybe it went back in. Maybe it got scared, or-" The girls yelped as trashcans got knocked over by an invisible force. "-or maybe not." Suddenly, Caleb was knocked off of his feet. "I didn't see anything."

"When it's upset, it becomes invisible." Will got knocked over. "You can only see it when it's calm! Don't move!" Slowly, the Hermeneuta beast calmed down, presenting itself to them. Cornelia wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That's what did all this!?"

"It's a juvenile." Caleb said. Hay squealed. "Can we keep it?! Please, please, please!?" Will grimaced at the thought of this. Cornelia rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, sure! Let's be Guardians of the Veil _and_ raise a wild, slimy, invisible pig!" Hay Lin got knocked over, and was riding the Hermeneuta beast backwards, and it tossed her off into a wall. "OW! Bad pig!"

"Guardians, Unite!" The girls transformed into their Guardian forms, and Hay Lin strolled over to it. "Okay, easy now..." Hay Lin laughed awkwardly, and the beast vanished. She gasped. Cornelia used some bricks as a wall, and the Hermeneuta beast smashed into it. Will laughed skeptically. "This is fun! How do we close the portal!?" They glanced up to see Caleb being knocked around by the beast. "Let-go-of-my-leg!"

Will gasped, "Leave him alone, you slime ball!" Cornelia and Will attempted to drag the beast off of Caleb, but to no avail.

Then the beast ran off, and they took off after it. "Ugh! Who left the door open!?" Will sighed as they entered the school's hallway, spotting a long trail of purple slime in its wake. "Ugh. Get the mops."

* * *

The next morning, Martin stood in front of the class, telling them all about his 'ghost adventures'. "Ghost to the left of me, ghost to the right! I fought, but I was outnumbered! Then one lifted a desk!"

Another student rolled her eyes, "Uh, last time, you said it was a _chair_!"

"Um...it was one of the desk-chair things a lot of schools are using now, okay!? Please! Hold your questions 'till the end!" The geography teacher stopped him, "As fascinating as this all is, let's get back to studying geography, not ghosts."

Hay Lin looked over at Taranee, "Caleb watched the school all night. Nothing! I guess even a crazy destructo-pig has to sleep sometime!" Suddenly, they all heard a crash, and looked out into the hallway, and gasped, seeing the purple slime everywhere.

Martin smiled, grabbing his camera. "Ectoplasma! Sorry, teach, but geography takes a backseat to people's right to know the truth!" Martin ran off, and they all stared after him.

* * *

Phobos scowled, studying the two items he already had. "You will follow the princess, capture her, and steal her breath!"

"I have captured her friendship. Now her spirit she will willingly give me."

Phobos turned to looked at Cedric, "Yes, yes, but quickly!"

* * *

Everybody exclaimed in disgust at the slime-filled hallways. Irma strolled over to the other girls. "So far, Martin has nothing! And what he says, nobody believes!" Hay Lin grinned. "Good thing he's unpopular!"

"We've gotta get that thing back home, but we can't let anyone see us do it as W.I.T.C.H!" Martin walked over just then, clutching a sleeping bag. "Martin? What's with the sleeping bag?!" He pushed up his glasses and laughed, "Oh, I'm staking out this joint! Day and night!"

* * *

That evening, Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Caleb sat around a table at the _**SILVER DRAGON**_. "Guys, we've got to get that portal closed! It's our job as Guardians!"

Caleb shook his head, "Not before we get the Hermeneuta beast back in!"

"Then we've got to do it tonight! It's time for W.I.T.C.H!" Will sighed, glancing over at Hay Lin. "Uh, did you forget about Martin? He's sleeping there to get his big scoop."

Hay Lin groaned. "Oh, and he's stubborn! Nothing could get him to leave the school!" Cornelia smirked. "Well, I can think of _one_ thing that might..."

* * *

"No way! I won't do it! Forget it!" The other girls laughed as Cornelia held out a coat, and Irma eventually sighed in defeat. "All right. Hand me the stupid lip gloss." She held out her hand for the lip gloss, and Cornelia handed it to her. "Remember, you have to keep Martin away the whole evening. He can't see us as W.I.T.C.H!"

"I'm going, I'm going..." Irma groaned in despair, "...I'm going..."

* * *

Irma strolled into the English Lit. room Martin was in, a grimace on her face. "My, my, my! Don't _we_ look lovely tonight! By we, I mean _you_!" Irma gasped, attempting to escape by jimmying with the handle. Unfortunately for Irma, the girls had locked her in. "Um...Martin, well...would like to...oh, let me try the door again!" Irma jimmied the door again, but to no avail. "Would...you...like...to...go...out?"

Martin's eyes lit up at this. "You mean, like on a date?!"

"No, no, no, definitely not a date!"

"Oh, well, if it's not a date, then, I gotta stay here and catch this ghost." Irma grimaced, "Alright, it's a stupid date!" Martin lept up out of his chair. "WOW! LET'S GO!" Martin dragged Irma screaming out the door just as the girls unlocked it.

Will took out the Heart, and turned to the other Guardians. "It's Guardian time! Guardians, Unite!"

* * *

Blunk spied on Elyon in her bedroom with a pair of binoculars. "So, little passling." Blunk yelped when he saw Yan Lin, obviously frightened. "Elyon go school, then go home, then Blunk see scary strange person!"

"Yes?" Yan Lin asked.

"Reflection Blunk in window!"

Yan Lin rolled her eyes at this. "Phobos doesn't have her breath. At least...not yet."

* * *

"We got it into the hallway, now chase it into one of those nets! Go!" They ran after the beast, and it got caught in a net. "We did it!"

"Now we drop it in the portal, I close it up-"

"-and we're home in time to shower and disinfectant!" Cornelia said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Hay Lin bent down. "Oh, I'll kinda miss the little guy!"

They heard a loud squeal, whirled around, and saw an adult female Hermeneuta beast behind them. "Apparently, so did its mother! Okay, it's mad!" Taranee sent fireballs at it, and it tossed Hay Lin into a wall. "Okay. Any guesses?" Will got knocked over just then. "Will!" The juvenile got free, and the mother chased after it. Cornelia started gasping for breath, "I never thought I'd say this, but right now, I envy Irma."

* * *

Irma sat next to Martin in Cedric's store, positively bored of her mind, as some idiotic poet recited his poetry about _**THE TWO TOWELS**_. Martins laughed, clapping after it had ended, while Irma tried to prevent herself from grimacing. "Wasn't that great!?"

"Oh, yeah. Even better than the one about _**THE TWO SOAPS**_."

She looked up as Elyon walked over, slurping a soda, "Hey, Elyon! What're you doing here!?" Elyon shrugged, "Oh, I help out in the store sometimes. What about you?"

"Oh, me? I'm just here, because you see, the thing is-"

Martin cut her off, "-we're dating!"

"Oh, we are not!"

"Oh, then I'd better get back to the school." Irma clenched her fists, and scowled, "Okay, okay, we're dating!" She shouted. Cedric glanced over, and smirked, strolling over to Elyon, who'd just finished her soda. "Elyon, let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Cedric, but I've got it." Elyon crushed the soda can, tossing it into the garbage as Cedric frowned.

* * *

"Okay, have we got _it_ cornered, or has it got _us_ cornered?!" Caleb skidded on some slime, landing right in front of Mother Hermeneuta Beast. Cornelia tossed a desk at the beast, and it simply raced out the door. "Guys, even if we catch the mamma, what do we hold her in?!" Cornelia gasped, "We don't need to catch her! She follows the baby! And baby's hungry!"

* * *

They stretched a net over the door as Taranee 'cooked' some meat. "Okay, this is it!"

Hay Lin grinned widely, "Oh, that smells so good! I didn't have dinner, you know."

Cornelia glared at her, "Shh! Or you'll _be_ dinner!" The baby charged into the net, and they caught it. Hay Lin took a bite out of the meat. "Listen, you guys! He wants his mommy!"

Will arched her eyebrow skeptically, "Yeah? Well, they can have a dysfunctional family reunion on the other side! Taranee! Okay, now, for the tricky part!" The mother entered, and then charged, and they flew to the portal, tossing the baby through, and the mother followed, and Will closed the portal, changing them back.

"So, is anybody else hungry?!" Hay Lin asked hopefully.

Will groaned, "I need a hot bath!"

Taranee moaned, "I need to forget that that ever happened! But my readers won't when they see this!"

* * *

Irma wrinkled her nose, glancing over at Martin as he grinned expectantly at her. "So, was the night as magical for you as it was for me?!"

Irma sighed in defeat, "Honestly...I've had...uh...worse nights."

"Really!?" Irma winked over at him, then kissed him on the cheek, and Martin immediately passed out from this. Irma gagged as she began to walk away. "Note to self: Kill the others!"

* * *

Phobos stared in horror at the photo that showed Irma kissing Martin. "I will not stand for this this! The Water Guardian will be mine and mine alone!"

* * *

Phobos scowled at Cedric. "The time grows short." Cedric looked up at Phobos, "I shall have her breath by tomorrow. Count on it."

* * *

Everyone moaned the next morning in disgust at the slimy hallways. Uriah backed out of a room. "Martin, in here, quick! A purple ghost!" Martin ran into the room, followed by the teacher. "No! Just Martin!" They skidded on a bucket of paint. Martin winced, "Oh, man!" Everybody burst into fits of laughter, and Uriah cringed at what he'd done as Martin and the teacher approached him. "You set this whole thing up..you-you...cad! Um...pardon my language, ladies."

"I didn't! I mean, not the other stuff! Just this!" Uriah protested.

One of the other students rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we should've known Uriah was behind this whole thing!" Taranee clicked her pen. "Well, that's our story! Somebody call a janitor! And one day, Irma, the whole world may know the dating sacrifice you made!" Irma glared at her, and she bit her lip. "Or not."

* * *

Elyon sighed, staring out the window of _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_. "I'm always kind of sad after it rains." Cedric grinned at her. "Oh, I know what you mean."

Elyon frowned , picking up one of the books and looking them over. "I don't know how anybody could believe in this stuff. Magic, monsters, evil creatures?" Elyon set the book back down and scoffed. "Please."

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "People are such a strange species."

Elyon placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah! Like, Cornelia's supposed to be my best friend, but last night when I called, her mom said she went out with the other girls! And she didn't even invite me!"

"One day, there will be those who really understand you." Cedric began digging around in a box. "Well, I think you do."

"I am so pleased that you feel that way." Cedric grabbed an un-inflated balloon and handed it to Elyon expectantly. "Balloons would be a nice touch for the window display. Do you mind?" Elyon took the balloon, blowing into it, then tying it off. "There's always a nice sunset after it rains."


	13. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 13: PARENT'S NIGHT:

* * *

Phobos glanced over at Cedric, "You must now tell my sister who she really is! Princess of Meridian! Then, bring her here!" Cedric nodded at this, "I already have a plan in motion, my lord."

"After the coronation, all her powers will be mine!" Phobos began laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"Almost time, Elyon!" Elyon sighed from her spot re-polishing some books. "But I don't wanna go. Do I have to?"

"School's important, Elyon. For now." Elyon began to reach for another book, when Cedric's eyes widened. "Not that one!" Elyon stared at him in shock. "It's...uh...old, and fragile." Elyon glanced at the strange markings on the book.

"You know, I used to love school. Now I like working here. I can't talk to my parents. Sometimes I just need to get away from them."

"Oh, don't worry. That time will come." Just then, Cornelia entered _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_. "Hey, Elyon! Wanna walk to school together!" Elyon scowled at her, "I called you last night. Your mom said you were off with the other girls!"

"Oh! Uh...We had to close a, um...there was this...Will's frog was sick!" Elyon arched her eyebrow at this. "Her frog is a stuffed animal!"

"You know, it wasn't so much an illness as a washing machine accident!"

"I-I have some stuff to do here!" Elyon pulled out a box of books and began putting it on display. "Oh. Okay. See you later then."

"Cornelia's supposed to be my best friend." Elyon turned to look at Cedric. "Sometimes, it seems like you're the only one who understands me."

* * *

Taranee groaned. "Parent's Night tomorrow. Food, Art, Fun, Fun, Fun!" Irma snorted at this, "Yeah, parents at school! That says 'Fun, fun, fun' to me!" Hay Lin ran over, a huge smile on her face. "I know! I can't wait to show them my history report, and my science project, oh, and the inside of my locker!" Cornelia grimaced, "Mine'll spend the whole night pushing back my hair and saying 'why do you wanna hide that pretty face?' Could anything be less cool?!"

Irma winced, "Try your mother bringing cookies with your name on them! Her pet name from when you were baby!"

Hay Lin frowned, "Does Smoocpants fit on a cookie?"

Irma grimaced, "Smoocpants...!"

"Oh, that's much less humiliating!"

Will sighed, "As bad as that is, check this out!" Cornelia seized her test that she was holding, and gasped. "You still dot your "I"s with smiley-faces!? That is so summer of sixth-grade!"

"I'm talking about the "C" on my Math mid-term!" Taranee gasped. "But without you, we can't transform!"

Elyon strolled past, a scowl clearly imminent on her face. "Don't let me interrupt you!"

"We need to tell her!"

"No way! She'd freak, which is just what Phobos needs to swoop in! Caleb and Blunk have it under control!" Irma bit her lip, looking around worriedly.

The principal walked over. "Students, students! Local merchants have once again donated generously to our Parent's Night festivities! We got this darling assortment of paper cups from Cup City-"

"-Nothing says party like 'Three Little Pigs' cups."

"-And these family tree charts donated by a local bookstore, which I want you to fill out with your parents, attaching photos of your relatives." Cornelia grimaced, "I'd rather shave my head and wear clown shoes to the prom!" Hay Lin grinned at the thought, "Wow! This is gonna be-" the other girls glared at her, "-only a little fun."

* * *

Elyon approached her parents that night, "Dad, Mr. Hoffman has taught me about important family histories are, and he especially wanted to see my family trees." Her mom looked over the family tree paper. "Well, we did the best we could, honey."

Elyon narrowed her eyes at that. "There's no photos here except ours! Where's the pictures of Roger, and Claudia, and Great-Aunt Millicent!? And how come none of these people ever visited us!?" Her parents glanced at each other. "It's...a small family. Your mom and I were both only children."

"There was a fire, I think, 50 years ago. Your Great-Aunt Sylvia, she lost a lot of documents."

Elyon balled up her fists in anger. "And her car, and her phone!? You know what, never mind! I get it! I'm just not worth the bother!" Elyon ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Elyon's mom sighed, "Maybe it's time she knew."

Elyon's dad scoffed at the thought, "Yeah, right. That we're not human and she's from another world?!"

"I'd hoped that we'd never have to explain to her that we brought her here to save her life."

* * *

At Parent's Night, Elyon's mom grinned over at her. "I think our family chart looks very nice! Don't you?"

Elyon's dad nodded, "Absolutely! Less is more."

Elyon scowled up at them, "Yeah. It's not crowded up with a bunch of FAMILY MEMBERS!" Elyon stomped off, then sat down next to Cedric and sighed. "All this family talk is awful!"

"Why?"

"Well...I was really excited about showing you my family chart, but my parents won't tell me anything! They're being so secretive and weird! It's almost like I don't even have a family!" Cedric looked over at her, "Elyon, I think it's time I showed you something." Elyon frowned, and followed Cedric out into the stairwell. "Okay, what is it?"

"Those people have been lying to you, Elyon."

"Those people? What're you talking about?" Cedric yanked out a sheaf of papers. "I did some research. City records. Everybody born on Heatherfield 12 years ago on March 13."

"My birthday. So?"

Cedric handed her the papers, and her eyes widened. "I'm not on here! But I know I was born on that day!"

"Oh, you were. But not here."

Elyon frowned at this, "What are you saying?! And why would my parents lie to me!?" Cedric saw Elyon's parents coming, and his eyes narrowed. "They lied about who _you_ are, and they lied about what _they_ are."

Elyon's dad frowned, looking around. "Somebody saw her go in here."

"Elyon? Honey?" Cedric came up from behind them with the Star of Threbe, and they transformed into their true forms before Elyon's eyes, and she screamed in fright. Elyon stared at them in disbelief as they changed back, and screamed, clamping her hands over her eyes in shock.

* * *

Caleb ran into the History room, leaning down next to Will. "Will!"

Susan Vandom stared at him. "Excuse me?!"

He ignored her, and continued talking to Will. "Lord Cedric, he's here with Elyon!" Will nodded at this, and ran out of the room with him, and Mr. Collins shrugged at Susan Vandom.

* * *

Elyon stared at her parents in terror as Cedric changed them back. "What are you!?" Her mom sighed, "Elyon, we brought you here to save your life!"

"You've got to understand! You needed protection from your brother!" Elyon backed away from them, her eyes wide. "I've got a brother!?"

Her dad shook his head, "Honey, you know that we love you!" They glared at Cedric, "Cedric, what did you tell her?!" Elyon stared at him, "You know my parents!?"

"Don't listen to him! We don't want him to hurt you like he's hurt so many others!" Elyon started crying at this. "You're the only ones who ever hurt me!" She turned and ran off. Cedric smirked, crossing his arms at this. "Prince Phobos is so looking forward seeing you two again." Elyon's parents stared at him in fright.

* * *

Cornelia's mom, Elizabeth Hale, pulled back Cornelia's bangs from her face and grinned. "Cornelia, why do you want to hide that pretty face?!" Cornelia groaned at this, "Mom..." She gasped as she saw Elyon running past outside the window.

* * *

Irma glared ice daggers at Martin. "Okay, you told your parents that I'm your what!?" Martin smiled, "Oh, sorry. ' _Girlfriend_ ' isn't correct these days! ' _Significant other_ ' or ' _Main squeeze_ ', those will do too!"

Will ran over just then, laughing awkwardly at Officer and Mrs. Lair. "Hey! I, uh, need your daughter! Urgent Parent's Night business!" She grabbed Irma by the arm, and dragged her away, and Irma's parents stared after her while Martin laughed. "Modern women! Very work-orientated!"

* * *

Hay Lin stared back at her parents as Caleb yanked her away. "B-But...they haven't seen my volcano!"

* * *

Elyon shook her head as she walked out of the school with Cedric. "It's not true! It just can't be true!"

"Elyon, do you not see how this explains everything!? You were born in Meridian, a wonderful kingdom far away from here!" Elyon bit her lip. "No. No, it's not possible!"

"I would never lie to you. What is more, I cannot lie to Meridian's rightful princess." Elyon stopped in her tracks. "W-What!? This morning, I was a teenager with no friends, now I'm a PRINCESS!?" She stared at him in disbelief at this. Cedric put his hands on her shoulders. "In Meridian, you will have real friends. Family. A history. You have a brother who misses you very much. It is time that you went home to Meridian."

* * *

Phobos's eyes narrowed when he saw the girls approaching from his hazy fog that he used to keep an eye on for Elyon and the Guardians.

* * *

The girls ran over to Elyon just then, their eyes wide. "Elyon!" Cedric frowned, seeing them. They gasped when they saw it was Cedric from the bookstore. "It's the bookseller!" Cornelia groaned, "Oh, man! He's the beast!? He was _so cute_!"

Will pointed at Cedric, frowning, "Elyon, don't believe anything that he says!"

Cedric laughed at this, "Oh, and your so-called ' _friends_ ' have known about this all along." Elyon stared at him, "What?!"

"They have kept you from knowing who you really are. Ask them." Elyon narrowed her eyes into slits at the girls, and balled her hands into fists. "When were you gonna tell me!?"

"I wanted to! Elyon, no matter he's told you, Cedric isn't your friend!"

"More of a friend than you!" Elyon put her hands on her hips, and continued, "why shouldn't I go to this Meridian!? At least they're honest there!" Cornelia's eyes widened at that, "Elyon, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh, that's right! I never did know anything, did I?! It's _Cornelia_ who always has the special secrets!"

Cedric placed his hand once again on Elyon's shoulder. "Come, princess." Caleb ran at Cedric, eyes narrowed. "Oh, no, you don't! You threw me in a dungeon to rot!" He tackled Cedric to the ground, and Cedric let out a loud grunt. "Show your _true_ nature, Cedric!"

Will tugged out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite!" Slowly, the Guardians transformed before Elyon's eyes. "What are you!?" Cedric was still holding onto Caleb, and Taranee sent a couple balls of fire aimed in his direction, releasing Caleb. Then Cornelia used some vines to trap him. Elyon glared at them. "Don't! What are you doing!?" Cedric eventually broke free, and ran off, and Caleb chased after him, tackling him to the ground. "He's defenseless! Stop it!"

"Elyon! You can keep them away! You know how to!" Elyon tossed the Guardians and Caleb aside using her powers, knocking them unconscious. "WHAT WAS THAT?! Cedric, what'd I do!?" Cedric seized her by the hand, pulling her away. "I will tell you everything. But later. Now, we have to go."

The Guardians and Caleb awoke just in time to see Elyon being dragged off by Cedric. "Oh, no..."

* * *

Cedric and Elyon raced into _**YE OLDE BOOKSHOP**_. "Now is the time, princess. Do you wish to stay here, or are you ready to go to your kingdom? To cross to Meridian, it must be of your own free will!"

"I don't know!" Elyon frowned, thinking hard on all this. Then she flashed back to her friends transforming into the Guardians, and her parents transforming into beasts before her eyes. She looked up at Cedric, jaw set. "I'm ready." Cedric grabbed her hand, and touched the book he'd warned Elyon about earlier, and they crossed to Meridian just as the Guardians and Caleb ran in. "Oh, no."

* * *

Caleb sighed. "I can't _believe_ that I didn't spot him! I should've been smarter!" Will shook her head, "We _all_ feel bad." Caleb put his head in his hands. "I wanted her back in Meridian, but not in the hands of Phobos!"

Cornelia frowned over at Will, "Well, we all know whose fault this is!" Will narrowed her eyes at this, "Cornelia, that's not fair!"

"What!? You're the one who wouldn't let me warn her!" Yan Lin held up her hands to prevent them from getting into a cat-fight. "Ah, ah, ah. Calm, girls. If ever there was a time to work together, it's now."

* * *

"Prince Phobos, may I present your sister." Phobos smirked, then turned around, a fake smile on his face. "Elyon, is it really you!? I have waited so long!" He hugged Elyon, and she smiled as she began to cry. "My brother. You're really my brother?"

"Oh, there, there. Welcome to your new kingdom. You are finally home!" Phobos showed her all of the portraits surrounding them. " _This_ is your family."

" _All_ of them?! I can't believe it!"

"Here's your Aunt Primrose."

"She looks really sweet."

"And this...this is your Uncle Reginald and your Cousin Vivian."

"I can't wait to meet them all!" Elyon glanced over at a glass cage. "What's this?"

"...A terrarium. I keep it for the children of the staff." Elyon grinned up at Phobos. "I knew you'd be nice!"

* * *

Cornelia paced back and forth, staring out the window worriedly. "Who knows what lies he's already told her!? We can't just sit here!" Irma narrowed her eyes at Cornelia, "Look, will you just shut up about him for, like, five seconds!?" Everybody else in the room stared at her in shock. Then she stormed out of the room. Caleb looked over at the others. "See! I told you! She's practically fixated on him!"

Will nodded, "Caleb's right. We've got to do something. But what?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Well, isn't it obvious!? We can't let keep hanging around with the **"** _ **Bad Boy** **"**_ , or he'll try and kill her!"

Taranee sighed, "Or, use her as bait to trap the rest of us! Guys, we, can't let her keep seeing him!"

* * *

After Irma had left, Taranee looked around at the others. "So, what else are we supposed to do?"

"So we do nothing, again!? Oh, that's brilliant!" Cornelia scoffed, crossing her arms. Will raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Look, we can't do anything until there's a portal. Right now, there aren't any!" Yan Lin got up, smiling. "I'll go make some tea."

* * *

Phobos showed Elyon the maps of Meridian, "And these are the maps of every part of the kingdom. Your kingdom!" Elyon smiled up at him, "It's all so wonderful! Just like Cedric said!" Elyon bit her lip, frowning. "I can't believe they didn't want me to know about this." Phobos placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Elyon, the Earth-dwellers can be evil. That is precisely why we have the Veil here to keep their lies and deceit away from our people."

Elyon balled her hands into fists, "It makes me so mad to think that I could've been here all along!"

"You must release that anger. I would like to try something. Put your hand on the great map. Here. Picture your five friends and think of something peaceful, say, such as the terrarium I showed you."

"What?! Is this, like, meditation, or something?!"

"Yes, and a test of your powers of concentration. Think of your friends, and those nice plants." Elyon nodded at this.

* * *

Irma came back into the room, and Hay Lin's eyes widened when a portal suddenly appeared on the map. "There! A portal!"

Caleb's eyes narrowed at this. "Let's go!" He grabbed Blunk and followed the Guardians out the door just as Yan Lin came back into the room, holding the tea. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the portal on the map.

* * *

Caleb frowned, "Um...this doesn't look like Meridian."

Blunk smashed against a glass wall, and Hay Lin's eyes narrowed. "Glass! It's keeping us out of something!" Taranee shook her head at this, "Uh-uh! It's keeping us in! This is a giant terrarium!"

Cornelia wrinkled her nose. "Ugh! Why can't we ever be trapped someplace without dirt!?"

Irma raised her eyebrow at Cornelia, "Like where, an evil mine?!" They froze as a giant spider showed up in front of them, screeching loudly. The girls flew away and Blunk and Caleb ran for it, but Blunk fell behind. Hay Lin's eyes widened in shock, and she flew back to help, but got knocked over by the spider. Caleb stabbed the spider in the head, and Will seized Hay Lin, flying her up to some branches. "Hay Lin! The berries!" Hay Lin sent the berries flying back at the spider, and Cornelia used an earthquake to trap the spider. "Good work! But with six legs, he won't stay put!"

Taranee shook her head at this, "Well, actually, eight. All arachnids have eight legs, and when they-" Will groaned at this, "Save it for school, okay?!" Will glanced up, "Is that a lid?"

"Let's go for it!" They turned to see the spider coming their way, and Taranee set fire to some overhead branches, raining them down on the spider, but it only kept coming. "Well, he can't catch what he can't see!" Hay Lin began creating a fog around them. "Hay Lin! We're in a jar! It's got nowhere to go!"

"I can't see!"

"Blunk! Give me those sunglasses!" Caleb put on the sunglasses. "Straight up!" They went upwards towards the lid. "It looks like a normal right-handed thread! Try turning it, uh, clockwise!"

"Push!"

"Will, look out!"

They started pushing against the lid, when Hay Lin's eyes suddenly brightened. "At the restaurant, when we have a tight lid, we run it under hot water!"

Taranee snapped her fingers at this, "Metal expands faster than glass! Of course!" Irma and Taranee sent blasts of water and fire at the lid, opening it, and they broke free, flying out with Caleb and Blunk.

Will sighed, "Now that Phobos has Elyon's powers on his side, everything's gonna be that much harder!"

Caleb nodded, "We've got to find a portal and hope we return to normal size when we cross over, and form a whole new strategy." Their eyes widened, spotting Mr. and Mrs. Brown being dragged past in chains. "Elyon's parents!"

Caleb narrowed his eyes, "Phobos's grip grows tighter. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

Irma glared at him, balling up her fists in anger, "I thought I told you to shut up about Phobos, already!"

* * *

Will sighed, "Sorry, Mom, we're just not hungry." Susan smirked at this, "Girls, whatever's bothering you, these teen problems have a way of working themselves out. Think about something else. Like... _Math_!" Irma sighed, thinking back to Phobos, and that great kiss he'd given her. "Teenage problems...Yeah...I'd give anything to have those back."


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 14: THE MUDSLUGS:

* * *

Elyon bent down, petting a small gathering of rabbits around her feet, and laughed as she stood up. "This place takes your breath away!" Phobos smirked, placing his hand on her shoulder, and nodding. "I knew you would love it!" She walked over, stroking a parrot on its beak. "Hey." Just as some vines were about to sneak up and attack Elyon from behind, Phobos prevented the vines from attacking Elyon before she turned around to see them and grinned. "The castle! These gardens! I feel like I'm in a fairytale!" Phobos smiled down at her, "Sometimes, fairytales _do_ come true!"

Elyon frowned, confused, "I still can't understand why my so-called best-friend wouldn't want to tell me about this amazing place! Or the fact, that all these years I had a brother!" Phobos shook his head down at her, "It does not sound like your best friend wants the best for you. Does it?"

* * *

"Okay, this is where the entrails are. This is where the worm's heart is...is everyone watching me?" The teacher glanced around the classroom, and Cornelia winced, "What's going on?" Uriah laughed, "Don't you know!? This afternoon, it's D-Day!"

"Huh?"

"Dissection-Day! It's all week!"

Cornelia cringed at the thought. "Ew!"

"Oh, you don't have to do it alone! You can work with your lab partner!"

"But my lab partner was...is...Elyon." Cornelia glanced over at the empty seat next to her. "Wow! Is Elyon still on vacation!?"

"Yeah! So, with no lab partner, I can probably skip it, right?!" Uriah laughed, sticking some live worms in front of Cornelia's face, making her scream. The science teacher narrowed his eyes, "Uriah, put those back! We don't start until period three!"

"Will's partner's out sick today. You're probably gonna get paired with her." Cornelia wrinkled her nose at the thought, "I don't _think_ so!" Cornelia crossed her arms, letting out this huge sigh of disbelief, and Will looked down at her desk.

* * *

Cornelia walked up to the other girls at lunchtime, and scoffed loudly. "Ugh! I've had it!" Taranee sighed. "Cornelia, look, we _all_ feel terrible about Elyon, but we thought that-" Will cut her off, "-We thought that we were protecting her. Look, we all thought that Phobos'd take longer find her!" Irma narrowed her eyes at this thought, and began stabbing at her lunch meat. Cornelia glared stonily at Will, "No, _you_ thought that! I'm sick and tired of playing **_"Follow-the-Leader"_**! My best friend is in the clutches of some evil creature! Things were going just fine before _you_ came to this school!"

Will lowered her head in defeat, and Hay Lin glared at Cornelia. "It's not her fault!"

"Whatever! The point is, this _**"Protecting-the-Veil"**_ has become so un-fun!" Irma rolled her eyes at this, "Corny, it's not exactly like it's an after-school activity, ya-know! It's our responsibility to answer the call of duty!"

Cornelia frowned at them, "Well, _**'duty'**_ can lose my phone number!" Taranee stared at her, "W-What are you talking about?!"

"I'm over this, okay!?"

Taranee laughed awkwardly, "C-Cornelia, even friends fight." Hay Lin nodded, "We'll all be best friends again tomorrow! Pinky-swear!" Cornelia shook her head at this, "The pinky isn't gonna fix this one!" Cornelia glared down at Will as Will looked up at her, "Look, maybe we should've told Elyon the truth."

"Oh, ya think!? And now, I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago! I quit!"

Hay Lin smiled at her awkwardly, "Well, I hope you mean dairy."

"I mean this friendship! I mean the Guardians! Someone else can fight giant lizards and gargoyles for a while!" Cornelia stomped off.

* * *

 _ **"You're listening to another Four-in-a-Row, Slow, Very Slow Music here at Heatherfield's Sad Songs Station!"**_

"Cornelia!" Caleb walked past Cornelia, and her eyes popped open when he yanked her headphones off of her head. "Hey!"

The minute Caleb put her headphones onto his head, he yelped like a beaten dog. "OW!" Caleb quickly handed her headphones back to her, and she snatched them back. "Look, Cornelia, about telling Elyon...Will was wrong, okay? People can be wrong. Me and the other Rebels, we disagree, we fight. But we always pull it together for the cause!" Cornelia scowled at him, "Oh, yeah!? Well, I'm rebelling against our cause!"

"But the people of Meridian need you!" Cornelia glared at him. "They have my best friend! They don't need me!" Cornelia stalked off yet again.

* * *

Caleb came into the _**SILVER DRAGON**_. "I just saw Cornelia. She's hiding out, listening to _**'girl music'**_." Yan Lin grinned, "Oh, she just needs some time."

Caleb winced, "She _needs_ better taste in music!"

Hay Lin sighed, "Grandma, she even blocked me off her online friend list!" Yan Lin's eyes widened at that. "That _is_ serious." Will glanced around the room, "Is it still possible to take on Phobos without Cornelia?" The others glanced at her skeptically. "What!? You know that you were all wondering it too!" Yan Lin shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You Guardians share a great burden. Divided, your powers will be diminished."

Yan Lin cracked open a fortune cookie, and smiled as she read it. "Ah: An old friend will return to you." Hay Lin arched an eyebrow. "Let me see that!"

"Oh, you don't need to see it to believe it. Belief comes from within."

* * *

Phobos consulted the image of Cornelia looking away from Will. "So..." Suddenly, the door opened, and Phobos had to change the scenery of the room, displaying it to show the background of a luscious garden. Elyon laughed as she entered the room. "Hey! What's up?!"

"Here. Let me show you something. This-" Phobos presented her with a fake image of Will and Cornelia laughing it up in class together. "-is the Viewing Stone." Elyon stared at it in shock. "I can't believe Cornelia's forgotten me so quickly! I've been her lab partner since... _ **fourth grade**_! I mean, we made licorice out of DNA and pipe-cleaners!"

Phobos smirked behind her, then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, dear, is this upsetting you?"

He presented her with another image, this time, this one of Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin. Elyon's eyes narrowed, while Phobos just kept staring at Irma in the image. "Of course, there's Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma!" She yanked off her "friendship locket", and her face became stony. "When I think that they all gave me this 'friendship locket' for my birthday!" She popped it open to show Phobos, "Look at this! They each put a lock of their hair inside!" She took it off as she began to cry, "What a joke!"

Phobos smirked as Elyon tossed the necklace aside, running out of the room.

"Hmmm...So, the blond girl does not like worms."

 ** _Will sighed, "You have to, though! It's 20% of our grade!"_**

 ** _Cornelia crossed her arms at this, "I don't do slimy!"_**

 ** _"Earth to Cornelia! This is an EARTH worm! And you're the EARTH Guardian"_**

 ** _Cornelia glared at her, "Duh to Will! Not anymore!"_**

Phobos laughed as he removed Cornelia's strand of hair from the locket, "The blond one argues with the leader!"

Cedric smirked, "Then perhaps it is time to send the others a visitor!"

Phobos gulped as Cedric walked off.

* * *

Cedric chuckled, dangling the "friendship locket" over the Mudslug pit. "Yes, yes, my hungry one. Food will be provided." The Mudslugs snatched the "friendship locket" and Cedric laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Cornelia showed up at another student's house, looking depressed. "Hey! What's with the face!?"

"Can I...come in?" Cornelia asked, staring at the ground. "So, what is it? Break up with a guy?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"The best way to deal is to tune out the world and listen to really depressing music! You know, somehow, it uplifts you!

* * *

Taranee sighed, looking over at Will. "Well, Will, you're the leader! There must be a way to get Cornelia back!"

"Yeah, well, I'm open to ideas!" Just then, Chris stormed into Irma's room, mud all over his shoes, dirtying up her carpet. "Hey, Irma, check this!"

Irma scowled at him, "Chris, little brother rule number one: KNOCK! Second thought: Don't touch my door or anything else of mine!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at him, "What have you got?!"

"Oh, I was on my way home from T-Ball, and there was this huge mud puddle!" Chris glanced down, and spotted Blunk licking his muddy shoes. "Hi, smelly clown baby-sitter! I found these cool worms! I picked one up, and-" Chris frowned, studying the _**'worm'**_ , "Hey. It wasn't that big before."

"EW!" Chris laughed, presenting the _**'worm'**_ to the girls, who then shrieked. Blunk caught some of the mud, and laughed, "Mmm! Meridian mud!" Caleb stared down at him in shock, "Did you say Meridian mud!?" Caleb looked out the window, and he gasped, "Meridian Mudslugs!" Will stared at him, "Huh?" They glanced back at the Mudslug that Chris was holding.

Taranee cringed, "They're coming this way!"

Caleb's eyes narrowed, "We need to get out of here! Now!"

* * *

Blunk began sniffing for a portal, and eventually fell into a mud hole, and began playing in it. "Mud, mud, mud!" Then he spotted a portal and raced towards it, laughing like a maniac. Suddenly, Taranee shrieked loudly when a Mudslug came out of a hole in the ground near her, and she shuddered with disgust. "EW! I don't know! Can't we just call an exterminator or something!?"

Irma grimaced, "Or like, a really large bird?"

Will winced, "Are they coming towards us!? They don't even have eyes!" Caleb shook his head at this, "They don't need eyes! Did Elyon have anything of yours when she crossed the Veil!?" Irma bit her lip, "She brought one of my CD's. But I don't think that they're gonna eat Boyzilla." Hay Lin gasped. "The locket!"

Will groaned, "That's right! The hair in the 'friendship locket'!" Irma winced, looking over at them, "Speedy little devils."

"They can smell you! You need to go Guardian right now, and get them back through that portal!" Taranee frowned at this, "But...Cornelia's in charge of Earth."

"Well, we can handle this! Guardians, Unite!" They transformed into their Guardian forms, and Hay Lin sent a blast of air at the Mudslugs. After that, Taranee attempted to send some fireballs their way, but nothing happened. "Mrs. Lin was right! Ever since Cornelia quit, our powers got that much weaker!" Suddenly, three Mudslugs tried to restrain Taranee, and she screamed loudly. "Help!" Caleb ran over to help her, and got dragged in as well.

Will, Irma, and Hay Lin grunted aloud as they fought to yank Caleb and Taranee out. "Will, there's thousands of these things! How are we gonna get rid of-" Irma glanced down as the Mudslugs suddenly released Caleb and Taranee. "Huh. I didn't even have to say please."

"Why aren't they going to the portal!?"

"Because, these are baby slugs. The mother sends her spawn to hunt for food. When they find it, mama follows, and word has it, she's undefeated." Taranee cringed as they changed back. "Um, what do mother slugs eat?" Irma bit her lip hopefully, "Uh, fresh fruit?"

Caleb laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Actually, she's kinda more of a people person."

"Will, we need Cornelia!" Hay Lin held out her phone, glaring at Will, and Will grabbed the phone.

* * *

"Cornelia!"

"Cornelia, where are you!?"

"Cornelia?!"

Will sighed, hanging up the phone for the fifth time. "Her mom says that she hasn't seen her!"

"What if those sluggy-thingies have found her?!" Hay Lin said, eyes wide. Irma ran over just then. "Not at the juice bar, not at the mall!"

Caleb's eyes narrowed as a nearby water puddle began shaking, "Um, we may not have found Cornelia, but I think we just found Mama!" They grimaced and screamed, "CORNELIA!" They turned and ran for it.

* * *

"Girls!" Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Caleb turned to see Blunk racing towards them, a desperate look on his face. "See what Blunk see!" Blunk screamed as he was almost yanked back into a Mudslug hole, and Caleb had to pull him back out again. "Look out belowies!"

Taranee frowned, clearly puzzled by this. "Will, look!"

Irma scowled, clenching her fists. "They're following us, around, underground!" Hay Lin gulped, "We'd better be at full strength when Mama finds us!"

"Could Cornelia be at the music store!?" Will shook her head at that, "It's closed."

"I just thought, 'cause the last time I saw her, she was listening to music!"

"Wait a minute! Music! That's it!"

Irma nodded at this, "Oh, yeah, she loves those boo-hoo ballads! _**'I wish you would not leave me!'**_ " Taranee seized her by the arms. "Where's the transmitter!?"

Will rolled her eyes at this, "Case history! Let's go!" They ran off.

* * *

Caleb began to bang on the DJs front door. "We've got to contact the DJ!"

Will sighed, shaking her head, "It's no use. This station is pre-recorded! It's the same songs every night from 6 to 10! After this, comes: _**"My Heart Breaks For You"**_ and then, _**"My Heart Aches For You"**_." Irma lifted an eyebrow skeptically at this, "You actually know this!?"

Will sighed, "Uh, well, sappy music goes perfect with being grounded." Caleb walked over to them, a wide grin on his face. "We can break into the building, and patch into the signal!" Irma glared at him. "With what!? Our shoelaces and some gum!? It doesn't have any windows! Corny's the only one who can move bricks!"

"There must be a way! There has to be! Cornelia's one of us! Somehow we've gotta be able to reach her! Without her, W.I.T.C.H is just..."

"Uh-uh-uh-"

Suddenly, Will's backpack started vibrating, and she gasped, "Oh!"

"Will!"

"Did you set your backpack on vibrate!?"

Will yanked out the Heart of Kandrakar, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! Will! You're on the air!"

"Huh!? Oh! Hi! Sorry to break into a real zippy set, but I have a dedication going out to my friend...at least...I hope, she is...Cornelia...Cornelia Hale."

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened when she heard Will's dedication. "Cornelia, if you're out there, and you're listening, it's Will! I'm sorry that we fought and that I let you go without more of a fight! Listen, the other girls and I are in trouble and we need your help!" Irma snatched the Heart away. "Meet us where you told us you learned to ride your bike! And prepare to be on guard!" Cornelia rolled her eyes as she rolled down the curtains. "Alchemy, its been real depressing, but I've gotta go!" Cornelia turned and raced out the door, leaving a puzzled Alchemy in her wake.

* * *

"Wow. I hope it went in sideways!" Taranee cringed, looking over at Caleb, "I thought I was freaked before! Turns that _now_ I'm freaky-freaked!" Taranee said, grabbing onto Caleb's neck for support.

Hay Lin stared down into the hole, "How long is it?"

"I've never seen one completely out of its hole!"

"Looky, looky, big Mama!" Suddenly, the "Big Mama" attempted to grab Taranee, and Taranee tried to free herself by using fireballs, to no avail.

"Hey, ugly, over here!" Caleb held up one of the infant Mudslugs, and the mother raced after it. Hay Lin made a hurricane of air to send at the mother, and Taranee groaned when it yanked her back into Hay Lin, and Hay Lin made the peace sign. "We don't have enough power!"

Just then, Cornelia sped past on her bike. "EW! Super eew!"

Will's eyes lit up, "Cornelia! You came!"

Cornelia just waved her off, "Of course, silly! I'm a sucker for radio dedications! And I couldn't let my girlies down, now could I?!" Cornelia winked over at Will, and Will put on the Heart. "Guardians, Unite!" They transformed while Caleb and Blunk watched.

Cornelia frowned, flying up into the air with the other Guardians above the Mudslugs. "So, what's the score?"

Irma sighed, looking over at her, "We're down one, in over time!"

Will snapped her fingers, "If only we could move the portal somehow!" Cornelia's eyes narrowed into slits, "We can do the next best thing! Distract him!"

Hay Lin sighed at her, "Uh, it's a her."

Cornelia cracked her knuckles, obviously not caring about the gender, "Oh, whatever!" She started a small earthquake, then Taranee sent some flames headed her way. "Hey, Mama! This is for how your kids treated me!"

Irma and Hay Lin nodded at one other, then used their powers to knock over a nearby metal billboard. Cornelia focused extremely hard, trying to free a rock, then used her powers to toss the Mama Mudslug back through the portal. As they closed the portal, Caleb, wandered around looking for Blunk. "Blunk!?"

* * *

Will chewed slowly on her lower lip. "So, Cornelia, when you said you couldn't let your girls down...did you mean even me?"

Cornelia arched her eyebrow at this, "Yeah, even you."

"Pinky-swear?" As they clasped hands, Uriah popped up just then. "It's frogs today! Yucky, slimy, stretchy frogs! Woo-Hoo!" As he ran off in another direction, Will turned to look at Cornelia. "I'll do your's if you want! You can pretend you're sick!"

"Hey, I won't be pretending!"


	15. Chapter 15

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 15: GHOSTS OF ELYON:

* * *

Caleb grunted as he worked his way up the palace wall carrying Blunk on his back. "I never thought that the stickiness of passling spit could come in handy!" He glanced back at Blunk, "You're sure this is the window you saw her at!?" Blunk nodded, and Caleb continued climbing, then knocked out her two guards. "Sorry to disturb your nap, Elyon, but we're outta here!" Suddenly, Elyon vanished before their very eyes, and the real Elyon came into the room with two more guards and Phobos this time.

"Now do you see!?"

Elyon nodded, jaw set.

"Will said there was a cord!" Caleb and Blunk screamed as the parachute released.

* * *

Susan Vandom sighed, looking up at Will's bedroom door on which she'd pasted **_"N_** ** _O ENTRY"!_** "Sorry, Mom, I need my space!"

Susan crossed her arms at Will, "And sometimes I need get there!"

"Why! It's my room! It's my stuff!" Suddenly, their phone began ringing off the hook. "And it's our cordless phone."

Will began dashing around her room, searching for the cordless phone. Finally, she found it, and picked it up. "Talk to me!"

Her mom cleared her throat. "Uh...I, mean...Vandom Residence."

Taranee was on the other end, "It's me! We gotta meet Caleb at the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ , like, yesterday!"

"Gotcha!" Will hung up the phone and dashed out the door. "Mom, I gotta go! Emergency match study group!"

"PHONE!" Will handed her the phone back, and she sighed. "I would've remember'd!"

* * *

Cornelia frowned at Caleb, "Elyon just disappeared!?" Caleb nodded at this, "Into thin air!" Will shook her head, "Maybe you saw a hologram." Hay Lin arched her eyebrow, "In Meridian!? Please! They don't even have HD TV!"

Irma looked over at her, "Or TV TV."

Taranee nodded at this idea. "It could be like our Astral Drops. If we can clone ourselves, than wouldn't off of the much." Will frowned, "Maybe, but...why?"

* * *

"The Elyon decoy worked to perfection!" Cedric gasped, and reverted back into his human form as Phobos messed with the scenery, once again reverting it into a garden. "You were both right! They're never stop come for me!" She glanced up, frowning at him. "What can I do?"

"You will need an army."

"Don't you already have an army?"

Phobos ruffled her hair, "Not of guards. Of you!" Elyon slowly focused, and ultimately, created a mass army of herself while Phobos smirked.

* * *

Susan Vandom scowled as she bent over, picking up her daughter's clothing, when Will raced past her room, yelling "Mom! Hay Lin's having a sleepover tonight, so I won't be-" Will glanced back into her room to see her mom frowning at her. "What? The phone's in the kitchen!"

"And your clothes are all over the floor!" Susan said, waving her hands around the room, "The clothes that you promised to pick up last week when you cleaned up your room, which you didn't do either! Will, this is disgusting!" She said, holding up a stale PB-and-J-sandwich, and wrinkling her nose. "You've got to be more responsible around here!" Will stalked into the room, grabbed the sandwich away from her, and threw it in the trashcan. "I'm so more responsible than you'll ever know!"

Susan arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Because that was your laundry hamper."

"Ugh! I can't wait until I live alone!" Susan stalked off. "You can live alone, right here, in this room, until it's cleaned up!"

Will's eyes widened in shock. "W-What!? But that'll take forever! And the sleepover!"

"Not gonna happen!" Susan slammed the door in Will's face, and sighed.

* * *

Taranee looked around, "Where's Will? Without the crystal, we can't get all...W.I.T.C.H.Y!" Caleb rolled his eyes, "Typical girls! Late, late, late!" Cornelia glared at him, "Excuse me! Right here!"

Caleb lept down off of his garbage can, sighing. "And we're outta here! Come on, Blunk, warm up your portal-sniffer!" Blunk handed Irma a lollipop he'd been sucking on, and she cringed.

"Keep warm for Blunk!"

"There isn't an 'Ew' loud enough for this!"

* * *

Blunk looked up at Caleb as they strolled through the streets of Meridian, various _**"Wanted"**_ Posters of Caleb posted up in numerous places around Meridian. "What we do when we find Elyon?"

"First, we make sure that she's actually real!" Caleb said, frowning down at Blunk. "With this!" He showed Blunk the Frisbee he was going to present to Elyon, and Blunk bit it. "Fetch!" Caleb frowned at him, snatching the Frisbee away. "You don't even make a cute pet! We throw it at Elyon, okay? Then, if it flies right through her, it's a ghost!" Blunk shook his head at this, "Or a real bad catch!"

"Shh!"

Just then, Elyon strolled over a meat dispenser. Suddenly, Blunk's eyes widened, and he tugged on Caleb's arm as he was about to throw the Frisbee in Elyon's direction. "Caleb! Caleb! What we throw at her!?" Caleb glanced down at Blunk, and saw what Blunk was talking about. There was another Elyon picking flowers off in a different direction. "Uh-oh..."

Blunk gulped as well, "Uh-oh, uh-oh!" There was also another Elyon wandering off in another direction. "You take that one!" Caleb raced after the one picking the flowers, and threw the Frisbee her way. "Elyon, catch!" Just then, five guards from the palace lept down and threw a net over Caleb, trapping him in it and dragging him away as the flower Elyon vanished.

* * *

Will ran over, panting heavily. "Sorry, guys!" Irma glared at her. "By the way, it's okay to wear that outfit with a _watch_!" Cornelia put her hands on her hips, "We ran out of gossip! We had to talk about _school work_!"

Will arched an eyebrow at her, "Oh, yeah? Well, my mom grounded me! I had to go out the window! Not cool!"

Taranee's eyes widened at this, "Did you leave an Astral Drop of yourself?!"

Will shook her head, "No! I want her to think that I'd runaway or been captured by bears!"

"Uh, can we please transform!? I'm cold! And sweatshirts make me look fat!"

Will took out the Heart, placing it around her neck. "Guardians, Unite!" Slowly, she and the other girls transformed.

* * *

As they flew over Meridian, looking around, Will frowned, then pointed down, spotting Elyon. "There she is!"

Cornelia's eyes widened, and she began to open her mouth to yell out Elyon's name, "Ely-"

Taranee held up a hand to stop Cornelia. "First, let's find out if it _is_ her!" She sent a fire-blast at the group of villager and Elyon, and her eyes narrowed when _**"Elyon"**_ didn't leave a shadow. "See? No shadow?"

Cornelia shook her head in disbelief, "Kinda...'Dracula' _ **-**_ ish."

Hay Lin looked over at another _**"Elyon"**_ picking flowers. "This one's all mine!" She sent a blast of air a _**"Elyon's"**_ way, causing her to vanish. Hay Lin grinned, looking at the others, "Ya know, add some _**"bleepy"**_ noises and this would be a really cool video game!"

Will gasped, her eyes wide, "There's another one! Bets?" Irma shook her head, "Nah. She's talking to Blunk like she knows him, plus..."

Will frowned, and flew over towards the castle, "Anybody notice how these virtual _**"Elyon's"**_ keep drawing us further away from the castle?" Hay Lin shook her head, glancing over at the others. "Shh! Quiet!"

* * *

The real Elyon frowned, "Phobos?" Phobos strolled over next to her. "Is something upsetting you?"

"Not exactly. It's just...my old sketchbook. Back on Earth. It was really important to me. I really wish I had it with me here, now." Phobos placed his hand on her shoulder, "Then I shall make arrangements to retrieve the sketchbook. But first, something to lift your spirits."

* * *

The Guardians flew towards the castle, and Irma was literally shaking in fear if the others already knew her _**"dirty little secret"**_.

* * *

Phobos entered the grand hall with Elyon, where two palace guards were restraining a bound-and-gagged-Caleb. Cedric poured some tea for Elyon. "For your pleasure, Princess Elyon. A cup of tea, and a Rebel Commando!"

Elyon glared down at Caleb as he was shoved to the floor before her, attempting to scream through the gag. "Caleb! You know, I always thought we were friends, but then...you _also_ led me to believe that you were from Earth! So I suppose your lies shouldn't surprise me!" One of the palace guards dangled a noose over Caleb's neck, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly, another palace guard raced into the room, panting heavily. "The Guardians are attacking!"

Phobos led Elyon outside to show her a fake image of the Guardians attacking the castle. Cedric's eyes narrowed. "Archers! Fire!"

* * *

Phobos glanced over at Cedric. "I will take the princess to safety! Dispatch those pests!" Cedric bowed before him, obviously realizing he meant the Guardians.

* * *

Cornelia's eyes widened, and she attempted to fly after Elyon. "Elyon, wait!" Will grabbed her by the arm as Elyon and Phobos left the grand hall just as Cedric began to transform into his reptile form. "Don't bother! We don't even know if that's really Elyon!"

"That _was_ Elyon! I _know_ it!" Cornelia flew down towards the palace, and the other girls gasped. "Cornelia, NO!" Cornelia screamed as Cedric suddenly used his tail to knock her out of the way onto the ground. Taranee began grunting as she started sending fireballs Cedric's direction. Hay Lin blew ice daggers in Cedric's direction. Finally, Caleb managed to break free, and skateboarding up Cedric's body.

Will sighed, looking over at Cornelia. "Sorry, Cornelia. But we'll have to come back for Elyon!" Hay Lin bit her lip, "Hopefully, before their aim improves!" They flew off

* * *

Hay Lin frowned, glancing around at the others, "So...anybody know anything about a missing sketchbook?" Irma shook her head, "No. But you win _**'The Random Question Of The Day Award!'**_ "

"Because I overheard Elyon talking to Phobos about wanting it!"

Irma stared at her as Cornelia gasped in shock, grinning, "Of course! Her favorite sketchbook! I gave that to her for her 8th birthday!" Caleb frowned, pacing back and forth, "If it's still here on Earth, we can use it as bait! Maybe even get Elyon back here long enough to talk to her!"

* * *

As they began rummaging through various items of Elyon's bedroom, Will sighed, and stood up, "Hmm. Not under here."

"Nothing. Except for this shoe she borrowed last year!" Cornelia said, and Caleb rolled his eyes. "She must've hidden it in some fit of girly paranoia!"

"Oh, big words from Mr. Hide-a-Dagger-in-My-Belt!" Caleb scowled at her as Hay Lin's cell phone began to ring. "Oops! We've gotta get home and start our fake big sleepover! Yeah, Dad, we're just leaving the mall now!" Hay Lin held out the cell, and the other girls imitated sounds of girls going shopping.

As Hay Lin hung up, Will sighed, "Ya know, I'll just...stay here and keep looking. I've run away from home, anyway." Taranee stared at her. "You're gonna stay here, alone!? It's kinda creepy alone!"

"Believe me, it's a Mom-free-zone! I'll be fine!" The others began to wish her goodbyes, and Cornelia said, "Oh, and if you get lonely, the kangaroo talks!" Cornelia smiled, waving behind her as she turned and left.

* * *

"Nice and peaceful...and really cold..." Will shivered. Suddenly the Heart of Kandrakar began glowing. She gasped as she saw Lurdens come through the portal, attempting to find Elyon's sketchbook. They find it hidden in the stuffed kangaroo, and then they found a stash of chocolate bars as well, and began eating them.

Will transformed into her Guardian form. "I'll take that!" She threw a couple of pillows their way, and attempted to pull the sketchbook free, to no avail. She was tossed against a wall, and the two Lurdens ran off with the sketchbook back into the portal.

Will sighed, and began dialing on her cell phone.

* * *

Phobos scowled, glaring at the guards. "Return to the castle! I will deliver the sketchbook to Elyon _myself_!"

* * *

Phobos entered his secret mountain hideaway with Cedric, holding Elyon's sketchbook. "Elyon. I have brought you something. Here. For you." Elyon's eyes lit up as she grabbed the sketchbook from Phobos. "Oh, wow! My sketchbook! Thanks!

Elyon frowned, staring down at the sketchbook as she opened it, seeing that her sketch of Cornelia's face was only halfway-there.

* * *

"This is Elyon's sketchbook?! Half of a picture of a horse?!"

Will crossed her arms at Caleb, glaring at him, still in Guardian form. "Look, I was all alone, and I was outnumbered! And it's not a horse! I think it's a face!"

Cornelia frowned, studying the picture, "Or...a map of Spain."

Taranee sighed, "So much for our Elyon bait!" Blunk's eyes lit up as he spotted the chocolate wrapper next to Hay Lin's foot. "Ooh! Candy!"

Hay Lin bent next to him, "The Lurdens really pigged out, huh?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes, "Blunk! Think you can follow the scent of that candy!?" Blunk nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Come on! Those chocoholic creatures might lead us to the real Elyon!"

Will placed the Heart around her neck. "Guardians, Unite!" Slowly, the other girls transformed as well.

* * *

"Chocolate!" Irma glared at Blunk, her hands on her hips. "Um, Blunk, I've trick-or-treated long enough to know that's a _rock_ , _blockhead_!"

Caleb shook his head, "No, wait! I've heard stories about Phobos having an underground bunker!" Irma stared at him as he began pushing against the boulder with his foot. Cornelia just rolled her eyes, "Save your foot," and walked past him, splitting the boulder into two.

Will looked around at the others, "Let's split up inside! Five minutes max, and we meet right back here!"

* * *

Irma sped out of the way of a couple of guards, and glanced around hopefully for any sign of Phobos. Nothing.

* * *

Hay Lin pasted herself to the ceiling, then used her powers over air to blow out the fire.

* * *

Cornelia walked into another room, and spotted Elyon's sketchbook with the ripped-up sketch in it, and she gasped. When she pulled out the part of the sketch that Will had given her, her eyes widened when Phobos appeared in the mirror behind her, letting out a low growl. Cornelia screamed, and backed off as Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder. "They know we're here! Come with me!" Cornelia shook her head at this, "No. Come with me!" She flew upwards, focusing hard on her powers over the earth, and they climbed out.

Just then, they glanced up to see Cedric standing over them. "Leaving so soon!?"

Taranee sent blasts of fire headed towards Cedric, causing an avalanche. Will then used her powers to get all the Guardians, Caleb, and Blunk out the portal. "Everybody get out okay?"

Cornelia bit her lip, "Everyone except Elyon."

* * *

Hay Lin placed an arm around Cornelia's shoulder the next day at school. "Guess you're still feeling lousy, huh?"

"You've still got us!"

Caleb grinned awkwardly, "Um...yeah...me, too...as long as you don't wanna talk about makeup, or any of that girly-stuff!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, and laughed at this, "Thanks, everyone! Well, it's late. We'd better get to that sleepover we're supposed to be having!"

Will sighed. "Yeah, I think I've had enough privacy for awhile too!"

* * *

Susan bit her lip as she talked into the Vandom's cell phone. "So, she's not with Hay Lin either!? Sorry for calling so late, Joan, I was just getting worried!" As Susan peeked into Will's room, she saw Will sleeping soundly. "Never mind. She's back." She slowly snuck out of Will's room, ripping the _**"NO ENTRY!"**_ sign off of the door, writing something on the back of the note, laying it down next to Will, kissing her forehead, and tiptoeing back out the bedroom door. Will popped open her eyes just as her mom left the room, and grabbed the note, reading the back of it: _**"You are so grounded"**_.

* * *

Elyon looked around the room that she was currently staying in, and walked over to the sketchbook she had. Her eyes widened, and she gasped when she saw the extra portion of Cornelia's face.


	16. Chapter 16

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 16: THE MOGRIFFS

* * *

Irma ran up to the other girls, breathing heavily. "Hey! Where are you all going?"

"Pet store! I'm getting Caleb's bird-thing some seed." Irma stared at Cornelia in puzzlement, "Uh...Caleb has a bird?"

"He traded Blunk a flashlight for it!" Taranee said.

Cornelia snickered, "Okay, okay, it's not exactly a bird. It's more like a tape-recorder with wings!" Hay Lin sighed with contentment, "When a girl gets seed for her boy's bird, I call it love!" Irma arched an eyebrow skeptically, "Hmm...it takes _all_ of you to go buy pet food?"

Will spoke up, "Did you know Matt's grandfather _owns_ the pet store? And...sometimes...Matt stops by."

The other girls looked at one another, and made that little, **"Ooo"** -ing. "Matt! That explains everything!"

* * *

Taranee wrinkled her nose as she walked into the store. "Eww..." Irma sighed, bending down next to her. "Taranee, tarantula. You could be related." Will glanced hopefully around. "Hello, is Matt around?"

"Mr. Olsen!?" They screamed, when they saw Elyon possessing Mr. Olsen. She glared down at them. "I wanted you all to see what I've been learning!" She clapped her hands twice, and all the animals in the cages charged at them. "Goodbye, friends!"

Suddenly, Mr. Olsen came to, moaning and swaying back and forth slightly. "What the-? Why are they all out of their cages!? Could I get a hand here, girls?"

Taranee cringed as a hamster jumped on top of her head, and Irma grinned, "Ya know, a hamster's just a rat...with mumps!"

* * *

Elyon sighed, glancing up at Phobos. "I did what you suggested, Phobos. I just hope that I wasn't _too_ harsh on them." Phobos arched an eyebrow at her. "You did them a kindness. Your friends are already too involved with the Rebels for their own good."Elyon began crying as she lept into Phobos's arms, and he smirked, hiding his devilish grin from her, as well as Cedric's reptilian form as well, where he hid behind a pillar a few feet away.

* * *

Aldarn and Caleb glanced up hopefully at the window where the garden was that Elyon was most likely being kept in by Phobos. Caleb took out his bird, and glanced at it, "Show them the crackers!"

Aldarn took out the crackers, handing them to the bird, and Caleb shook his head. "Not yet! Over the wall, then crackers! Now, go obverse!" The bird flew up over the wall, and came back almost immediately.

Caleb frowned, looking at the bird, "Where is it!?"

"Aak! **_'I am hungry! When are we off!? No breaks today! Phobos's orders!'_** " The bird croaked out, and Aldarn groaned, "Ugh! Perimeter guards! They do not anything! Try again!"

"Observe!"

The bird flew upwards, and Caleb sighed, "We've got to find Phobos's plan for Elyon! If I can just get a timetable, a location, anything-" They yelped as Blunk appeared, pointing a flashlight their way. "Blunk here! Brought crackers for birdy!" Caleb growled at him, snatching the crackers away from Blunk, then shook it, and frowned when he found out it was empty. "It's empty!"

"Blunk get hungry too!" Blunk laughed up at him.

* * *

Phobos sighed, basking in his private hot tub underground, while Cedric paced back and forth. Finally, Phobos spoke, "Elyon's mind is ours. Once she obtains her full power, I will absorb every last bit of it! Return the Book of Secrets to my library!" He snapped his fingers, shutting the book, and Cedric caught it. "Every plan within it will soon come true, and Elyon's fate will be the final chapter!" Cedric smirked at that, "Yes, my prince..."

* * *

Hay Lin stared over at Cornelia, hands on her hips while they put the animals back in their cages. "Boy, when a friend of yours goes bad, she really goes bad!" Cornelia shook her head at that, "No way! Elyon must be under some kinda spell or something!" Irma lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, come on! How do we really know that!?" Cornelia glared at her, "Well, excuse us, but the rest of us kind of don't go around drooling over Phobos all the time!" Irma glared back at her, "I don't _**'drool'**_ over him, _**'ever'**_!"

Will sighed and looked over at Irma, "Irma, look, I'm sorry, but, you and Cornelia are gonna have to face the facts. She's Phobos's _sister_! Elyon was born in Meridian! What if _you'd_ been going to school with the Prince of Evil since kindergarten!?" Cornelia's eyes widened, and Irma stared hopelessly down at the floor.

* * *

Blunk gulped, staring around the garden "Scary noises." Caleb just rolled his eyes at this, "That's probably just your stomach from all the crackers!"

Suddenly, Caleb's eyes widened when he spotted the Whisperers. "The Whisperers! They know we're here! Come on!"He grabbed Aldarn and Blunk and began pulling them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, underground, Phobos whirled around when he consulted his private set of Whisperers. "Guards! To the Garden!"

* * *

They began panting for breath as the palace guards started racing after them, throwing arrows their way. Aldarn had to duck out of the way when a palace guard attempted to attack him with one of his ax heads. They then jumped out of the way when they were surrounded on both sides, falling into the lake, and running over to a portal. "What about birdy?!" Blunk asked Caleb. "It'll return to the village! I'm gonna get supplies! If the bird has anything to say about Phobos's plans for the returns to the village, I need to know about it!" Caleb clasped hands with Aldarn, and walked through the portal.

* * *

Cedric frowned, pacing back and forth. "No sign of the trespassers. But...I found this..." Cedric held out Caleb's bird, which creaked, " _ **'Aak! Over the wall, then crackers!'"**_

Phobos's eyes narrowed. "You know what to do with it!" Cedric smirked, and nodded. "Only one thing in this castle will ever know all my secrets..."

* * *

Elyon frowned as she studying the cover of a book rather hard, then grabbed it, taking it with her.

* * *

Elyon sighed, looking over the book in her private chambers, "Cornelia'd love this! Gold's her favorite-" She bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling, "What am I thinking?!" She grabbed her sketchbook, looking at the sketch of Cornelia's face again just as Phobos strolled into her chambers. "Elyon! What have you got there!?" She got up and walked over to him, a sad expression on her face. "Oh, just a picture I drew a long time ago. Or...it seems like it was."

Phobos cast a fake smile her way, "Do you really want this reminder of one who worked with the Rebels to betray you?!" Suddenly, Phobos set Cornelia's picture on fire, and Elyon gasped, backing away in shock as she dropped it. He led a serving-girl with dark eyes, and short, black hair into the room. "Why don't you go and walk around your land with Miranda? See what we're fighting for!"

Miranda grinned at her, "Come on, let's go!" She grabbed Elyon by the hand, pulling her out of the room, eyes wide. "Uh...bye..."

Phobos smirked, watching them leave just as Cedric showed up. "My sister's distrust of her former friends must not falter!" He glanced over at Cedric, "You were able to find some Mogriffs?" Cedric nodded at this. "Show me." Cedric presented five Mogriffs before him, and Phobos laughed. "Excellent!"

Then he sighed, looking over at the one of Irma.

* * *

Irma groaned as she yanked open her locker, and surveyed the portrait of Phobos's likeness that he'd given to her before the other Guardians had managed to _**"rescue"**_ Irma from Phobos's palace. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at the other girls, "I don't care _what_ the others say! I'm going to see Phobos _no matter what_!"

* * *

Cornelia stared down at a photo with her with her arm draped around Elyon's shoulder. "Will's _not_ gonna stop me from seeing Elyon!" She suddenly jumped as the other girls appeared around the corner. "Cornelia, hurry up! We've got gym!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Oh no! You know what!? I forgot my gym clothes at home!" Taranee shrugged at this, "You can take whatever you need from our lockers."

"Yeah. You know the combos! Borrow anything that I've got!" As they walked off, Cornelia smirked, "Okay. I _will_!"

* * *

Later that day, Cornelia broke into Will's locker and looked around, then swiped the Heart of Kandrakar. "And now... _ **'Spord larsta'**_!" Cornelia turned to her Astral Drop Cornelia, "Okay, okay, now, you follow these instructions:

It's, like, what I know, and how to behave and stuff! And don't tell the girls anything!" Astral Drop Cornelia nodded as the real Cornelia took out the map, then saw a portal. "I think I'll hold onto this just in case!"

Astral Drop Cornelia consulted her lipstick just when the real Cornelia did, then the real Cornelia laughed, and walked off.

* * *

Cornelia scowled as she strolled through Heatherfield, and the Heart of Kandrakar kept making loud noises. "Look, I know that I'm not Will, but you gotta stop making that stupid sound! Now, the portal should be someplace around...oh! Here!" Cornelia's eyes widened, and she lept through the portal.

* * *

The Astral Drop Cornelia looked down at the photos of the other girls. "These are your friends. Don't let them see these cards. Also, don't act real weird." She gasped just as the other girls walked up next to her. "Hey, Cornelia!"

"Will!"

Irma frowned at her, "Ya missed gym today, ya know."

"Yes, I did!" They all stared at her.

* * *

Miranda looked up at Elyon as the two girls walked through the streets of Meridian. "You bring your people great joy!" Suddenly, the shape-shifting Mogriffs, posing as the Guardians, flew through Meridian, and Elyon gasped. "What are they doing here!?" She and Miranda raced after them, hiding behind a pillar. "Nobody saw us!"

The Mogriff Taranee spoke up, "Perfect! The more miserable the get, the quicker they'll abandon their prince and princess!" Elyon began shaking in fright at the thought of this. The Mogriff Will chuckled, "And then the Rebels can come in and overthrow Little-Miss-Rightful-Heir!" All the other Mogriffs began to laugh as well at the thought, and Elyon stepped out from her hiding spot. "What are you talking about!? What have you done!?"

Mogriff Irma just narrowed her eyes at her, "You'll see!"

Suddenly, Miranda and Cedric ran over, eyes wide. "Your so-called-friends just set fire to two buildings! Guards! They need water over there!" Elyon stared at the burning buildings in horror. "How could they?!"

* * *

Caleb wandered through Heatherfield, glancing around for Cornelia. Eventually, he spotted the Astral Drop of Cornelia walking around. "Cornelia! Great! Do you know where I can get more trash can lids? They make great shields!" She just stared at him in bemusement, "And...you are?!" Astral Drop Cornelia dug out her notes. "Wait, wait, wait!"

Caleb snatched the notes away from her, and read them, " _ **'Caleb: real cute boy that you like, but he doesn't know, so don't say anything.'**_ "

His eyes narrowed at her, "Wait a second...you're not Cornelia!" He said as he handed the notes back to the Astral Drop, "Where is she!?"

* * *

Caleb ran into the basement of the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ , where Yan Lin was already serving hot tea to the other girls. "Cornelia's gone to Meridian to confront Elyon!" He yanked the Astral Drop Cornelia into the basement by her arm, and the others gasped, "This isn't her!" Astral Drop Cornelia glanced down at her notes, "I like shopping!" Then, she let out a huge giggle.

Hay Lin stared at the others, "That's her Astral Drop!?"

Suddenly, her Astral Drop up and disappeared. "Oops! I forgot! When you say that, they go away!" Will gasped, digging around in her backpack, and then sighed. "Oh, boy."

Yan Lin looked over at her, "If Cornelia's in Meridian, you must go there immediately!" Will bit her lip, "Yeah, just not as the Guardians!" Taranee glanced over at her, "Why not?"

"She took the Heart of Kandrakar! Better find Blunk! We need a portal, fast!"

* * *

Cornelia draped a cloak over herself to disguise herself, then began to stroll throughout the streets of Meridian. She saw a couple of women beating out various kitchen uniforms, and bit her lip as one woman wiped her forehead clean of the dirt. "Ugh! I'm so tired of washing all these kitchen uniforms!"

* * *

Cornelia snuck past, and grabbed a clean kitchen uniform, slipping it on. "You there! You are late!" One of the of the palace guards yelled at her, waving his ax. He just rolled his eyes and opened the door for her, "Get to work!"

* * *

Cornelia screamed when another palace guard attempted to stop her, "Where are you going with that?!"

"Um...Ms. Elyon's chamber's. You know how she likes whatever these are...uh, but I must have forgotten where it is!" The guard pointed her towards Elyon's chambers, and she opened the door, her jaw set.

* * *

Elyon looked, and gasped, seeing Cornelia. "Cornelia!" Cornelia practically ran into Elyon's chambers, grinning. "Elyon, I had to see if you were okay! You're my best friend, and...I brought this to remind you of that! I'd still do anything for you! And please, don't say anything until you've let me explain what happened back on Earth!"

Elyon held up a hand to stop her, "You shouldn't say anything else!" Cornelia began to shake in frustration at this, "Don't you remember!? All those times that we stayed up late up nights talking about boys!? And-and-the slumber-parties when you made me laugh so hard at the ice-rink that yogurt came out of my nose!"

"That's all meaningless now! Especially after what you did to the village! You won't get away with any of this!" Elyon spat at her.

Cornelia stared at Elyon in complete confusion, "Get away with what!? What village!? You shouldn't be listening to-" Elyon cut her off, and started creating a blue energy field, in which she once again trapped Cornelia. "Elyon, no!"

Elyon glared at her, "Enjoy your new home! You're gonna be there _forever_! Sentry! This isn't a kitchen worker, it's one of the Guardians! Take her to my brother!"

"Elyon, NO!" Cornelia screamed as the guard dragged her out of Elyon's chambers.

* * *

Phobos watched the other girls and Caleb nearing the castle. "The Guardians approach...but in their Earthly forms! Interesting!" He frowned, consulting his sister's chambers. "My sister would not want to see the demise of her erstwhile friends." Cornelia stared in horror at this, and began pounding against the sides of the cage that held her. "NO! ELYON!"

Phobos turned to glance at Cedric, "Make certain that the Water Guardian is unharmed!"

"Which one is she, my lord?"

"The brunette, you dumbass!"

Phobos snickered, watching the others sneak into the castle, "This should be good sport!"

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Caleb gasped when they saw the Mogriffs flying around them. "What are those!?"

"That looks like me!"

Taranee yelped, trying to run out of the way in time.

* * *

Phobos's eyes narrowed as some metal spikes narrowly missed hitting Irma's head. "Still, they do not transform! Something is wrong!" He gasped, "They do not have the Heart of Kandrakar! The other one! She has it!" Phobos dashed backed into the castle's actual building.

* * *

Cornelia grabbed the Heart of Kandrakar, looking down at it as it glowed. "Will? Are you there?" Cornelia was able to break free, and ran off.

* * *

They managed to catch two of the Mogriffs with a blanket. "We're okay! Find Cornelia!"

* * *

Caleb ran over and found Blunk, who yelled, "Found tunnel! Trick is timing!" Caleb bit his lip. "Ugh!"

"Caleb smell like Blunk!"

Caleb wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That's just perfect! Come on!" He threw a portrait at two guards, but it didn't work, so he looked over at Blunk again. "I need a light!" Blunk handed him the flashlight. "Bigger light!" This time, Blunk ripped a chandelier off of the ceiling, and Caleb threw it at the two guards. Blunk began laughing maniacally as they ran off.

* * *

Suddenly, Blunk came to a stop outside Elyon's chamber's, sniffing right outside her door. "Girl here! Two girl!"

* * *

Phobos scowled, glancing around the grand hall. "She has the Heart of Kandrakar!" Phobos was practically seething over the thought that he'd almost had it. "It was almost in my hands! Find her!"

* * *

Cornelia began attempting to shake Elyon awake, "Elyon, wake up!" Elyon moaned as she came to just as Caleb and Blunk walked into the room. Blunk's eyes lit up, "Oh, pretty gold square!"

Caleb scowled down at him, "It's a book!" Caleb snatched it out of Blunk's reach. "Any information from the castle is valuable!" Caleb yanked out a sword, and bowed before Elyon, "Princess Elyon, the Rebels are all behind you!" Elyon gasped when she saw that.

Blunk looked up at Caleb, "We all are this time? No ghost?"

"Elyon, you have to follow me!"

Cornelia, Blunk, and Caleb began making their way down the side of the building, and Blunk moaned, "Back where started!"

"Guardians, Unite!" The girls transformed into their Guardian forms.

First, Taranee sent a blast of fire headed towards the Mogriffs; then, Cornelia used her vines to drag the Mogriffs backwards; Hay Lin used her power of air to drag them backwards, turning them into gargoyles for five seconds; Will spun one of them around for a little while; and Hay Lin and Irma used their powers to create an ice-block.

Will scowled down at the Mogriffs. "Now, that's how the real Guardians do it!"

Irma glanced up at the window, and her eyes widened, and she began to smile and fly upwards, but the others just tugged her back. "Irma, no! Phobos is too dangerous!"

"LET-ME-GO! NOW!" The other Guardians were soon starting to have trouble restraining the Water Guardian, and she was becoming rather angry.

* * *

Phobos glanced out the window, and spotted Irma nearly being dragged away from the castle by the other Guardians like some sort of prison inmate. His eyes narrowed at the scene.

Suddenly, Elyon appeared next to him, yawning, "What's happening?" She gasped upon seeing the Mogriffs, "W-What're those creatures!?"

Phobos smiled sarcastically down at her, "They are working for your friends. It is not safe for you here!"

* * *

Will narrowed her eyes, looking up at the window. "He'll take her somewhere even we can't reach her." Will sighed, "I think we've done all we can tonight."

* * *

Elyon stopped in her tracks, and sighed, "Phobos, that Rebel...he...bowed to me!"

Phobos shook his head at this, "Just more lies!"

Elyon looked down at the photo of herself and Cornelia, and then looked back up at Phobos.

* * *

Will shook her head. "What you did was totally wreckless and stupid, and for what!?"

Cornelia sighed at this, "Elyon hasn't changed! I saw it in her eyes! I know her better than anyone!"

Hay Lin lifted an eyebrow, "Cornelia says that Elyon seems like her old self! Don't you think that there's a chance we could get her back!?"

Caleb strolled over, laying the gold book down next to them. Yan Lin's eyes widened, "Oh, Caleb! Don't open it!" Will began to touch the binding, and started to pass out. Irma's eyes narrowed, and she raced over to Will, propping her up, "Will?! A-Are you okay!?"

"It's the writing!"

Hay Lin looked down at it, "Just gimme five minutes, and...huh. There's no lock."

Taranee walked over, "Maybe it's one of those fake books, like it's a piggy-bank or something!" Yan Lin frowned, "Could this be...the _**Book of Secrets**_?!" Will stared at her, confused, "Um...what's that?!" Caleb shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "Well, there's supposed to be a book, kinda a magical diary, that absorbs and stores all the secrets of whoever owns it!"

Yan Lin pointed down at it, "If this is that book, and if it belongs to Phobos, every plan he has for Elyon, every evil thought, is locked inside!"

Irma stared down at the book, biting her lip as she hugged Phobos's portrait close to her. Will glanced over at her, "Irma, what do you have there?"

"N-Nothing!"

Will arched an eyebrow skeptically at that, "Nothing? So, show us." Irma's eyes widened in fright, and she began to back away. Finally, her shoulders drooped, and she began to cry. "Oh, what's the use? You were going to find out anyway." Irma glanced up at them, "Well, I'm actually dating someone."

Cornelia stared at her, "Is it Martin?!"

Irma glared at her, "No, it's most definitely not Martin! As a matter of fact, I'm dating...someone that I'm rather not supposed to. Ah, hell! It's Phobos!"

Everybody else in the room started staring at her in utter silence.


	17. Chapter 17

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ALSO NOTICED THAT I KEPT MISSPELLING HOW TO SPELL THE _**'HEART OF CANDRACAR'**_ , BUT DON'T WORRY! FROM NOW ON, I'LL SPELL IT CORRECTLY, I PROMISE! IF I DON'T, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FLAME ME!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 17: WALK THIS WAY

* * *

Caleb scowled, looking at another Rebel. "So, Phobos's latest is...what?! An overgrown gardening tool!?" The other Rebel, Drake, shook his head. "No. He is looking for tunnels going under the Meridian plains and into the castle!"

"We haven't got any tunnels, Drake! I only wish we did!" Drake sighed at the thought, "But if he digs deep enough..."

Caleb cut him off, "I know. He could break through into the Infinite City!"

Blunk ran up, carrying a bag of laundry and laughing loudly. Drake glanced over at Caleb, "The men are ready. What is our signal?" Blunk stumbled, falling over into the mud and spilling the laundry. "Not what Caleb think! Blunk just doing...some laundry!"

Suddenly, some palace guards spotted them, and roared rather loudly, running at the Rebels. Caleb narrowed his eyes. "I think that's our signal!" The Rebels began to run away, but some were only dragged backwards by the guards.

* * *

Cedric watched all this in human form, and snapped his fingers at one of the guards, who grabbed the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , and handed it to Cedric, who then blew into it rather loudly.

* * *

Caleb was knocked into the lake outside the castle by one of the guards, and was unable to hear the melody coming from the horn. When he came back up, Caleb was shocked to see most of the other Rebels standing around him, looking as if they had been possessed. "What the-!?

* * *

Blunk spotted Cedric putting the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ back, and his eyes widened. "Ooh. Pretty horn for Blunk!"

* * *

Will rode her bike past Matt's place, when she suddenly bit her lip and hit the brakes, taking off her and sighing as she stepped off her bike. Will wrung her hands as she began walking up towards Matt's garage, and heard his band, _**Wreck 55**_ , practicing one of their songs and she began dancing to it outside Matt's garage.

Slowly, to Will's horrendous embarrassment, the garage door slowly opened behind her, and Matt's eyes widened when he saw her dancing there. "W-Will! What are you doing here?!" Will gasped loudly, whirling around to see Matt, slowly starting to blush a red that could even do _her_ hair justice. "Oh! Uh...Hi! Matt...guys...rehearsal over?"

Matt shook his head at that. "Um...no. One of us had a burrito for lunch, with extra beans!" He narrowed his eyes at his drummer, who chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Will stared at Matt, "Oh, um, well, okay...I was just riding by, and remembered that I needed to borrow-" Will's eyes darted around the garage, searching for a particular item of sorts to _**'borrow'**_ , "-hedge thingies!"

Matt stared at her, "Oh, sure! Help yourself!" Will grinned as she walked into his garage, borrowing some hedge stuff, and then tripping on his garden hose on the way back out,

"OW!"

"Well, the air's cleared! Better get back to rehearsing! Oh, hey, Will! We'll be playing at the school Friday night!"

Will bent back down as Matt's garage door started to close, "Oh, yeah, I heard! Maybe I'll see you there?"

"Great! You wanna go with me!?"

Will's eyes lit up at that just as Matt's garage door closed, and she began laughing in joy at the thought.

* * *

Irma glared around at the other girls as Will leaned back in her chair at the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ , still angry with the fact that they wouldn't let her see Phobos. For God's sake, it'd been three months now! How long must she go through this torture!?

Will obviously didn't seem to notice, and continue leaning back in her chair. Taranee grinned at her, "Okay, okay, exact words, Will!"

"Well, what he said was... _ **'You wanna go with me!?'**_ " Will began laughing again at the thought, and Hay Lin smiled, "Date! Definitely, a date!" Cornelia scowled, "I can't believe that Will's got a date to the dance and I don't!"

Caleb burst into the room just then, breathing hard, "Good! You're all here! Big news!"

Cornelia sighed, drying off his wet face with a kitchen towel, "We heard. School dance. Friday date. And, you say..." Cornelia trailed off, looking up at him hopefully.

"...Uh, Cedric's using Rebel's to build his giant drill?"

Cornelia glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, "No! You are taking me! I'll be ready at 7:00! Oh, and don't wear those disgusting boots!"

Hay Lin suddenly stood up, confused by this, "Wait a sec. Why are Rebels helping Cedric!?" Caleb shrugged at that, "I don't know! They just stopped fighting! All the Lurdens stopped too!" Taranee gasped at that, her eyes widening as Caleb went on, "They just stood there, staring! Until he gave them a command!"

They all glanced up to look back at him, and Irma immediately stopped eating her Chinese food, and Caleb glared at her. "What do _you_ want, _Caleb_!?" Irma practically spat at him. Caleb narrowed his eyes right back at her, "Well, excuse me, _**Little-Ms.-I'm-in-Love-with-Prince-Phobos**_!"

Irma slammed her fist down on the table, "I _told you_ to shut the _fuck up_ about him already!"

Suddenly, Yan Lin came into the room, frowning at Irma and Caleb. "You two, that is _enough_ already!" Yan Lin sighed, shaking her head, "I'm afraid I've heard of this before. They're called _**'Trance Marchers'**_!"

Caleb scowled at this, "What happened to them!? How do I snap them out of it!?" Yan Lin frowned, looking around the room, "Those are questions I'm afraid only the _**'Ancient One'**_ can answer."

Will groaned, tugging out the Heart of Candracar, "Yeah. And we'd better take care of that drill!" Irma glared at her, "You know what!? I've had it! I'm done! I'm sick of all of you trashing Phobos _all the time_! You don't know a _thing_ about him!" Cornelia stared at her, "Irma, neither do you! He's trying to kill one of our best friends!"

Irma bit her lip, and looked over at Will, tears in her eyes, "Will, please. Y-You've got to understand. We really do love each other." Will just glared at this, shaking her head as she slipped on the Heart of Candracar.

Yan Lin picked up the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ teacups as she went to go refill them, glanced over at Irma, who was sobbing silently into her fist, and looked down at the floor as Yan Lin walked out.

* * *

Blunk began digging through the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ 's dumpster outside, and finally found the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ stashed in a blue gym bag. He looked at his own reflection in it, and grinned. "Ooo, yeah! Pretty passling! Why not date more!?"

Caleb scoffed, showing up just then, causing Blunk to jump five feet into the air. "No time for the entire list! Come on, we've got a mission!"

Blunk shook his head at that, "Blunk rather boogie down!" He grabbed the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ and blew into it, hypnotizing a nearby police officer. Caleb frowned, seizing Blunk by the scruff of his neck and dragging him away. "Secret mission! No clown horns allowed!" With that, Caleb tossed the **_'Horn of Hypnos'_** back into the dumpster, and led Blunk off in another direction.

* * *

The Guardians flew over the demolition zone, and Will frowned, pointing downwards, "Down there!" Hay Lin sighed, "Um...those zombie Rebels are kinda in the demolition zone, Will!" Cornelia smirked at that, "So, we send them a subtle warning!" Cornelia flew downwards, using her fists to create a small earthquake. Irma looked around at the others, clearly not happy with what she was about to do, but knowing she had to do it. "Everyone, into the lake!" All the other Guardians flew downwards into the lake, knocking the _**'Trance Marchers'**_ into the lake.

* * *

Cedric narrowed his eyes upon seeing all this. "Guardians! _**'Trance Marchers!'**_ Resist them!"

* * *

One of the _**'Trance Marchers'**_ eventually managed to restrain Taranee, pinning her to the ground. "HELP!"

* * *

Cedric smirked, "Release the spike!" The giant spike went heading straight towards Taranee, but Hay Lin managed to knock it out of the way with a huge blast of air, then flew down, grabbing both Taranee and the _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebel's, flying them to safety.

Cornelia used her powers over Earth, making an avalanche in the ground. Will waved her hand in front of the _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebel's face, yelling loudly, "Hello!? Anyone home!? _**'Trance Marcher!?'**_ " The _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebel then attempted to bite Will in the face, and began shrieking loudly, flailing back and forth uncontrollably.

Will crossed her arms and sighed, "Whatever this is, our powers aren't gonna undo it! Let's go!" They flew off.

* * *

Phobos glared icily down at Cedric, "Do not tell me that you have failed!"

"A...temporary setback, my prince. Nothing that cannot be fixed with a few thousand more _**'Trance Marchers'**_." Cedric began to open the case holding the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , when he discovered it was missing, and gasped. "The _**'Horn of Hypnos!'**_ It's gone!" Cedric's eyes narrowed in slits, and he began to transform, "The thief will rue his miscalculation!"

* * *

The _**'Ancient One'**_ looked around at them. "What you describe is the effect of the _**'Horn of Hypnos!'**_ "

Blunk bit her lip, staring up at her, "She say... _ **'Horn?'**_ "

"When pointed it at its victim, the _**'Horn'**_ s tone creates a _**'Trance Marcher'**_."

Blunk glanced over at Caleb nervously, "Um...Caleb?" Caleb just ignored Blunk, and held up his hand to quiet him, "Shh!"

The _**'Ancient One'**_ kept talking, "A _**'Marcher'**_ obeys whoever blows the _**'Horn'**_. They become a fierce army!"

Caleb stared up at her, "Can I reverse it!?"

The _**'Ancient One'**_ showed Caleb a specific harp, then played a certain melody on it. "Only this melody breaks the spell. But you must first find the _**'Horn'**_ and destroy it!" Blunk laughed weakly, "About _**'Horn'**_. Funny story!"

Caleb continued to look up at the _**'Ancient One'**_. "What does it look like!?" She showed him the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , and Caleb's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute..." He whirled around to stare at Blunk, who began yelling and pointing at Caleb to save his own skin, "Caleb throw _**'Horn'**_ in trash! Him! Him! HIM!"

* * *

Hay Lin walked outside of the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ , and frowned as she glanced into the dumpster. "Ugh! I'm gonna be SO grounded if I can't explain where I was this afternoon! Um...Study Group! Nah! I've already used that one three times!" She lifted the blue gym back into the dumpster, and spotted the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , and she reached in to dig it out. "Huh. That's strange. It looks brand new!"

Hay Lin gasped, coming up with some freakish idea, "I was at my...whatever-this-thing-is-lesson...'cause I'm...joining the school band! It's good!" She blew into it, and ran into her family's restaurant, not realizing she'd hypnotized her own dad. "Uh, Dad, I'm so sorry that I was late, but I really wanna go to the school dance Friday night, plus, I kinda need to meet my friends tonight, so-"

"-As you wish."

Hay Lin stared at her dad, then grinned, "Really! Get outta here!"

"As you wish." Her dad walked out of the _**SILVER DRAGON**_ 's kitchen just as Principal Knickerbocker walked into the _**SILVER DRAGON**_. "Evening, Chen! Table for one, please?"

Hay Lin grinned at Principal Knickerbocker. "Um, hi, Principal Knickerbocker!" Hay Lin began tugging on the back of her dad's shirt. "Dad, wake up! Uh...how 'bout you take the table by the window?" Her dad nodded and walked over to that table, "As you wish." Hay Lin and Principal Knickerbocker stared after him as he picked it up and set down next to the window.

Principal Knickerbocker gasped, staring down at Hay Lin, who laughed awkwardly. "Uh...he's been under a lot of cooking stress! Well...I'm out! And I'd like to donate this to the school band?" Hay Lin handed the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ to Principal Knickerbocker, then strolled away as Principal Knickerbocker stared after her, utterly confused.

"Bye, Dad! Don't wait up for me!"

Principal Knickerbocker's eyes widened as Hay Lin's dad fell over when she left the restaurant.

* * *

Caleb attempted to hum back the specific melody to play to break the spell, then looked down at Blunk. "Is that how it went?"

"Better groove when _**Mage**_ played!"

Caleb's eyes widened upon spotting a pack of nearby Lurden. "LURDEN!" He and Blunk began to run for it, and the Lurden started blowing into their horns.

* * *

Cedric growled upon seeing Blunk and pointed the palace guards towards him and Caleb. "The passling smuggler! He must have taken the _**'Horn!'**_ Follow them!" Caleb and Blunk lept through the portal, and Cedric held up his hand to prevent the _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebels from going through as well. " _ **'Marchers!'**_ Wait!" He pointed at one particular _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebel, "You! Come with me!"

* * *

Cedric narrowed his eyes as he spotted Caleb and Blunk racing through a nearby abandoned warehouse, then glance back at the _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Rebel. "This will do nicely! Bring the others through the Veil!"

* * *

Martin laughed after he'd finished 'practicing' blowing into the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , as well as hypnotizing all the other members of the school band. "Wow! This thing's great! Just wish we could practice marching, too!" Suddenly, all the other band members began walking off. "No, wait! Hey, wait up!" One of them immediately stopped, and Martin crashed into him.

* * *

Caleb looked into the dumpster, and scowled, "It's been emptied!" Blunk moaned, "Tragedy! Tasty garbage been stolen!" Caleb narrowed his eyes, "And we left the portal open! I don't think Cedric and his goons'll follow us here in daylight, but it'll be dark in five hours!" Just then, Yan Lin walked outside, and he ran over to her, causing her to gasp. "Mrs. Lin, where's the city dump!?"

Yan Lin immediately narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at Caleb, letting out a loud " _ **'Humph!'**_ What you should be doing right now is apologizing to your friend Irma! Quite frankly, that girl has a point! She doesn't have to take any crap like that from you, or any of her friends!"

Caleb sighed, "All right, all right! You were right all along, and I was wrong! But he still is dangerous, you do have to admit that much!" Yan Lin glanced around, then heaved a huge sigh, "Fine! I'll agree with you on that!"

* * *

Taranee grinned around the others, "Big news! I kinda almost have a date to the dance Friday night!" Will smiled at her, "That's great! Who's the kinda, almost, nerdy lucky guy?" Taranee adjusted her glasses just as Nigel whistled and waved over at them. "Nigel finally figured out he likes me!"

Hay Lin grinned at Irma, "Caleb sorta kinda asked Cornelia! Guess you and me are the only ones without dates!" Irma gave Hay Lin the _**'Death Glare'**_ practically every woman was known for.

Suddenly, the school band began marching into the street. "Guess the school band broke the rules about ditching school!"

Will gasped, "Wait a minute! I've seen that look! They're _**'Trance Marchers!'**_ It's spread to Heatherfield!"

* * *

Caleb grunted as he and Blunk dug through the trash in the city dump. Blunk grinned when he came back up, "Caleb! Restaurant garbage! Here!"

Caleb frowned, unsure by this, "You sure?"

Just then, Cedric appeared, "The _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , if you please!"

Caleb and Blunk stared as **_'Trance Marcher_** ** _'_** Rebels appeared all around them, waving various weaponry. " _ **'Trance Marchers'**_...ATTACK!"

"There's no way around them! We've gotta do something!" Caleb said as he glared up at Cedric. Blunk gulped, "Hiding is something!"

"Give me the _**'Horn'**_ or be destroyed by your brethren!"

Just then, the girls appeared. "Guardians, Unite!" They began to transform into their Guardian forms. Cornelia shrieked when Cedric used his tail to slam her into the ground, and she then used her power over Earth to entrap Cedric in a cage of vines, and he started roaring loudly.

Taranee then set a ring of flames around Caleb to hold back the _**'Trance Marchers'**_ , and Cedric growled. " _ **'Trance Marchers!'**_ Keep going!" Caleb's eyes widened in fright. "NO! THEY'LL KEEP WALKING! TURN IT OFF!" Taranee nodded, "Okay!" She switched off the flames just as Cedric broke free of the vines. She sighed, "Um...I know you really hate us doing this, but-!" Taranee and Will grabbed Caleb by the arms and flew him outta there, while Cornelia and Hay Lin grabbed Blunk. "The Rebel was here for a reason! Continue searching!" Cedric continued ripping all the vines off. "I will take care of him myself!"

* * *

Cornelia glared stonily up at Caleb, "Uh, you're, like, welcome!" Hay Lin crossed her arms, "Grandma said you were at the dump. But...why?!"

"I was looking for the _**'Horn of Hypnos'**_ , but it wasn't there! I know how to break the trance!" Hay Lin stared at him in shock, "Uh... _ **'Horn?'**_ Is it kinda about this big, gold and shiny-like?" Caleb ran over to Hay Lin, grabbing her by the shoulders and grinning. "Yes! Where is it!?"

"Um...the trash...to the restaurant...oh, no...the school band!"

Caleb narrowed his eyes at this, "We've got to destroy it! You guys go to the school, I'll keep an eye out for it!"

* * *

Martin led the rest of the hypnotized school band through Heatherfield, as well as a few other hypnotized people. Will groaned, "Oh, no! The whole town's gone _**'Trance Marcher!'**_ Hay Lin, sound is carried by Air! Can you find the marching band!?"

Hay Lin frowned, listening hard, then smiled, "I hear the _**'Horn!'**_ and about...six really out-of-tune clarinets!" Will laughed at that, "Thank you, _**'Radio Hay-Lin!'**_ Let's go!"

* * *

Cedric watched them from behind a nearby building, frowning. "The Guardians will lead me directly to the _**'Horn'**_."

* * *

Slowly, Cedric reverted to his human form, sneaking up behind Martin. He scowled at Martin, "Hand me the _**'Horn'**_."

Martin glanced up at him, then took his lips off of the _**'Horn'**_. "Um...sorry, sir, this is school property and unless you've got a signed notice-"

Just then, Hay Lin landed in front of them, glaring at Cedric. " _ **'Lizard Boy!'**_ What's _he_ doing on this side of the _**'**_ ** _Veil!'_** " Suddenly, Cedric grabbed the _**'Horn'**_ from Martin, who yelped at this, and blew into the _**'Horn'**_ , hypnotizing Martin and Hay Lin as well, turning them into _**'Trance Marchers.'**_

"Yes, Horn Master..."

* * *

Matt frowned, looking around the auditorium. "Man, it's almost 7:00! Where is everyone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Guardians flew over the school, and spotted Hay Lin as a _**'Trance Marcher'**_. Will gasped, "Oh, no! _**'Lizard Boy'**_ zapped Hay Lin!"

Cornelia's eyes widened, and she pointed downwards, "Caleb! Blunk!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Caleb and Blunk were pretending to be hypnotized into being _**'Trance Marchers.'**_

"Zombies, zombies-" Blunk looked up at Caleb and grinned, laughing expectantly, "Blunk good actor, yes?"

"Just keep your mind blank! Or...blanker! I've gotta get inside the auditorium!"

* * *

Cedric smirked, waving his hand in the direction of the other Guardians, " _ **'Trance Marchers!'**_ Destroy the Guardians!"

As the _**'Trance Marchers'**_ began approaching, Cornelia shook her head in defeat. "We can't fight them! What're we gonna do!?"

Irma looked at Cedric, narrowing her eyes, aiming a blast of Water at Cedric. "Hey, _**'Snake Man!'**_ "

Just then, Hay Lin flew over, knocking the other Guardians into a wall. "Destroy the Guardians!"

* * *

Caleb glanced down at Blunk, and nodded, "Now!" They veered off to the left, and hid behind a pillar, then Caleb darted into the auditorium. "Right on! It's starting to pick up! Got a request, bro?!"

"Yeah! Give me your guitar!" With that, Caleb snatched Matt's guitar out of his hands and ran off with it.

* * *

In the meantime, the other Guardians were still pinned to the wall by Hay Lin while Principal Knickerbocker started climbing the wall in an attempt to also "Destroy the Guardians!"

* * *

Cedric was laughing maniacally as he watched all this occur.

* * *

Will grimaced as _**'Trance Marcher'**_ Hay Lin slammed them up against the wall yet again. "We've got to pull the plug on Hay Lin's power! Hang on!" She chewed her lower lip, and they all screamed as they transformed back into their human forms, falling to the ground. However, Hay Lin was still possessed by the _**'Horn.'**_

Suddenly, Caleb began playing the certain melody that the _**'Ancient One'**_ had instructed him to play in order to break the spell, and the _**'Horn'**_ was destroyed. Cedric growled in frustration, "Back to Meridian!" He lept off of the balcony, and ran off.

Principal Knickerbocker gasped, looking around at the girls. "H-How did I get up here!?" Taranee grinned at her, "Uh...a lot of people got carried away with the school dance fever!" Irma nodded at that, "I-It's those hypnotic rock-and-roll rhythms! You just have to move!" Cornelia smiled, "A-And climb!"

Principal Knickerbocker arched an eyebrow, "So, I must be having fun. Oh, good! Everybody, back to the dance!"

Will glanced down at her ripped-up clothes, "Well...first date! How do I look, everybody?!" Everyone else began laughing aloud at that.


	18. Chapter 18

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE _SLIGHTLY_ AU, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE AU STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ALSO NOTICED THAT I KEPT MISSPELLING HOW TO SPELL THE _**'HEART OF CANDRACAR'**_ , BUT DON'T WORRY! FROM NOW ON, I'LL SPELL IT CORRECTLY, I PROMISE! IF I DON'T, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FLAME ME!

* * *

TORN

CHAPTER 18: THE UNDERWATER MINES:

* * *

Caleb began pulling the washing machine up the side of Irma's house with the _**'Book of Secrets'**_ lying just below it, with Blunk sitting up on the roof, when Blunk called down to Caleb: "Little to left!"

Caleb glared up at Blunk, and suddenly stopped yanking the washing machine up the side of Irma's roofing. "Wait! This isn't gonna work!" He nodded up at Blunk, who had just finished untying the washing machine. "Okay, NOW!" He gasped as Blunk began laughing, and Caleb dived for cover when the washing machine slid down the side of Irma's roofing, landing on top of the _**'Book of Secrets'**_ , and Blunk cheered loudly. "Wha-hoo! _**'Book'**_ be open! _**'Book'**_ be open!" Blunk slid to land next to the _**'Book'**_ just as the girls showed up, and Irma shrieked in utter horror at what they'd done to her house. "Oh. My. God. What the hell did you do to my parent's yard!?" Caleb and Blunk stared awkwardly at Irma, clearly not sure what to say.

* * *

Caleb paced back and forth in Irma's living room, while Blunk and Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin waited for Irma to come back from the kitchen with the tea. Finally, Caleb glanced over at Blunk and scoffed, "I told them it wouldn't work!" Blunk blew a loud raspberry at Caleb, "Works on coconuts!"

 _"The **'Book of Secrets'** _ knows _everything_ about its owner!" Irma rolled her eyes at Caleb as she strolled back into the living room, "Uh-huh! Sure glad it's not mine!" Caleb frowned down at the _**'Book of Secrets'**_ , looking hard at it. "Every last one of Phobos's plans is sealed inside this thing!"

Cornelia grinned at Caleb, biting her lip hopefully, "He's so smart and determined!"

Hay Lin glanced over at the _**'Book of Secrets'**_ , studying the closed _**'Book of Secrets'**_. "Is there an online version that we can hack into!?" Irma glared at her, "What, like, _**'Phobos's-Secrets-Dot-Evil?'**_ "

Hay Lin sighed, placing her book back on the shelf, "It was just a thought!" Finally, all the other girls, Caleb, and Blunk turned to face her. "Irma, look...we...really are sorry for what we said about Phobos. It's just...you have to know...he is our enemy, don't you?" Will said, looking up at Irma. Cornelia nodded at that, "Will's right! He can't be trusted, no matter what!" Irma let out a loud gasp of shock at this, and began to back away from them. Taranee and Hay Lin both whirled around to glare at Cornelia, hissing, "Cornelia!"

Eventually, Irma ran out of the room, crying.

"What!? I only told her what she needed to know!"

* * *

Elyon stood in the palace garden, and placed a golden crown upon her head that Phobos had created out of the three symbols of Elyon: her mind, her body, and her spirit. She grinned as the crown flashed around her, creating the image of a beautiful garden rather than Phobos's hideous great hall. "Perfect. I never could believe something this metal be this comfortable!" Elyon said as she began to take it off again, and looked down at the palace jeweler. "How'd you adjust it to my head like that?!"

"Trade secret, my lady."

Phobos glanced down at the palace jeweler, "What is your name!?"

"Aketon, my prince." Phobos smirked, walking down towards Aketon and Elyon. "Aketon. You have honored me and your future princess with your craftsmanship." Elyon nodded at that, "It's really beautiful! Thank you again! I'll be in my room! I have to put this in my diary!"

After Elyon had left Phobos's great hall, he looked down at Aketon. "I agreed to return you to your shop after you constructed the crown!" He whirled around, but turned to face Aketon, "I am a man of my word." He waved his hand at a couple of palace guards, "Return this man to his shop, after he has used his great skill to repair all the tools in the _**'**_ _ **Underwater Mines!'**_ "

Aketon stared at Phobos while he was being led away by the palace guards, "No! No! NOT THE _**'MINES!'**_ "

* * *

Three hours later, Aketon was being whipped into submission by another one of the palace guards. "You! Back to work!" Suddenly, he was stuck in between two wheels, which began to grind, when someone pulled Aketon free rather quickly, grinning down at him. Aketon smiled up at him as he clasped his hand. "Thank you, my friend." Just then, his eyes widened upon recognizing the man's face. "I know you!"

Another palace guard walked over, scowling at them. "Back to work!" Aketon picked up a shovel, glanced around, then threw it in between two gears. "Warden! This shovel is broken! I will need the vice for my shop! Without it, you cannot regulate the gears! Production will come to a standstill!"

The Warden stared and him and gasped, eyes wide, then stomped off.

* * *

Aketon raced into his shop, panting heavily, then spotted his son, Aldarn. "Aldarn!" Aldarn whipped around, and let out a loud gasp when he saw his father. "Father! Where have you been!? You look awful!" Aketon narrowed his eyes, "Phobos ordered me taken to the _**'Underwater Mines'**_ to repair tools! I have to go straight back! You must find your friend, Caleb, and pass on some important news!"

* * *

Aldarn sighed, shaking his as he helped his father repair some tools. "Caleb is under. It is not safe for him here! If we are identified with the Rebellion...it will not be safe for us, either!"

"Well, Caleb's father was not lost in the _**'**_ _ **Battle of Breewoods!'**_ He is alive!" Aldarn stared at him, eyes wide at this. "Anyway, you had something you said you had to tell me?"

"Yes. Caleb told me something in confidence, and if he knew that I had told you he might be angry, but...I still feel that I have to tell you." Aldarn bit his lip, and glanced up at his father, "The Water Guardian is seeing Prince Phobos! Apparently, nothing Caleb or the other Guardians can do can stop her!" Aketon stared back at him. "Oh, my. That does change things a bit."

* * *

Four hours later, Aldarn managed to make his way out of the _**'Underwater Mines'**_ , and strolled casually over to a bunch of villagers, "Have any of you seen a really rude and annoying passling?" They all pointed over in Blunk's direction, and Aldarn smiled, heading up behind him. "Pretty box for low fee! Holders for glass eyeballs!" The villagers groaned, and walked off, clearly frustrated with him.

"Nice party hats?"

"Blunk!"

Blunk yelped as Aldarn showed up, glaring at him. "You have to find Caleb. I have to tell him something important! His father is still alive! He is a prisoner in the _**'Underwater Mines'**_...along with my father!"

"Count on Blunk! Father in _**'Underwear Mines!'**_ "

Aldarn growled, shaking his head at this, "No, no! _**'UNDERWATER!'**_ "

" _ **'Underwater'**_..good." Blunk turned and ran off.

* * *

Phobos glared down at the spy he had planted in the _**'Underwater Mines'**_ , and smirked as the spy suddenly spoke, "Thought Jeek should tell great Prince Phobos right away!" Cedric gave Jeek the _**'evil eye'**_ , and grinned as he began to speak, "Listen to me, spy. If this information is not important, you will quickly go from being a _**'pretend'**_ prisoner...to a _**'real'**_ one. Do I make myself understood?!" Jeek gulped, nodding at this.

Phobos continued to smirk, and suddenly spoke, "So, passling. You do not know the name of the prisoner the metalsmith recognized!?" Jeek stood up, shaking his head at Phobos, "All names lost in _**'Mines.'**_ Heh-heh. Prisoner broke tool on purpose!" Cedric narrowed his eyes at this. "He risked a lifetime of imprisonment to leave only temporarily!?" He glanced over at Phobos, obviously upset by this, "He is warning somebody!"

Phobos nodded, taking out the sand he used for his Scrying Pool. "Tell me when you see his face," Phobos said to Jeek, and Jeek pointed down at Caleb's father once he spotted him, "There! There!"

Cedric sighed, his jaw set, "The Rebel leader's father! They had _told_ me he had perished a year ago in the _**'Battle of Breewoods!'**_ "

Phobos merely smirked at the thought, and looked over at Cedric, "A little respect, Cedric. This man is about to be very useful to us!" He began laughing even harder as the image of Caleb's father vanished from the Scrying Pool, and Cedric transformed into his reptilian form, then spoke, "When the boy finds out his father _is_ still alive, he will _surely_ try to free him!"

Phobos frowned at this thought, "You _must_ open a portal nearby to tempt him! I have no power to do such a thing! But my sister _does!_ "

* * *

Phobos frowned, pointing out the map of Meridian to Elyon. "The great map of your kingdom!" Elyon looked up at it and grinned as Phobos continued, "Let me show you something. Touch the map. Here." Elyon nodded, touching the map in a certain area.

* * *

Elyon frowned, looking up at Phobos as she created a hole in the Veil. "What'd I just do?!"

"A storm was gathering on the lake. It would have rained on tomorrow's Pre-Coronation Parade! But, you have stopped it from forming." Elyon grinned at Phobos, "I have the power to do that!?"

Phobos nodded, "And so much more."

* * *

Caleb threw a pebble into the river as a boat sounded its horn. "My father's alive?!" He stood up, staring down into the water in disbelief, "No! I can't believe it!" He looked around at the others, "We've got to go to the _**'Underwater Mines!'**_ '

Will stared at him, "You understand there's no guarantee that we can absolutely free your father, Caleb."

Caleb didn't say anything to this, just threw another pebble into the river, so Will sighed, and placed the Heart of Candracar around her neck, "Guardians, Unite!" After the girls had finished transforming into their Guardian forms, Will looked down at the map, trying to find a portal, when one suddenly appeared. Hay Lin frowned, "There is a new portal...but...uh, you're not gonna like this-" Hay Lin said, looking over at Cornelia, "-it's about a 100 yards out, and 50 feet down."

Taranee shrugged at that, "Well, we'll just have to swim it, right?" Cornelia wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought, "Um...swim!?" Irma rolled her eyes at Cornelia, "You know, body in water, legs kicking!"

Cornelia shook her head, "No, no, I just washed my hair! If it gets all wet, it'll get all...frizz-icky...all right, I can't swim!" Everybody came to a dead stop and stared at Cornelia, "WHAT!?"

Irma sighed, cracking her knuckles at this, "No problem!" She used her power over Water to have a giant bubble of water come towards, then looked over at Hay Lin, "Hay Lin, if you please?" Hay Lin blew fiercely, and her power of Air made the big water bubble suddenly have a large bubble of air that they could step into. "All right, everyone in!" Cornelia bit her lip as she stepped into the bubble, and Hay Lin grinned at her. "Don't be afraid, Cornelia! Lots of things can't swim! Like...rocks!"

Cornelia scoffed at Hay Lin, "Me?! Afraid of water!?" Hay Lin laughed at this, "It's not water, silly! It's underwater!"

Cornelia shook her head as they went through the portal, "Oh, thanks!"

* * *

Cornelia gulped as she spotted something headed towards them, "Uh, uh...that way!" She buried in Caleb's chest, and he grinned, "When my dad and I fished this side of the lake, we threw back things bigger than that!"

Will shook her head, looking around, "Slowly. Come up on the far side of the mine shaft!" Irma nodded, directing the Water bubble.

* * *

Some palace guards looked around, watching the Guardians and Caleb, "Now let's just wait for the Guardians and the Rebel leader to fall into our trap!" The Guardians and Caleb came up to the surface, and one of the palace guards glanced over, "I heard something over there!"

* * *

Caleb frowned, sticking his head out of the Water bubble. "There's only one way into the _**'Mines'**_ , down the tube mouth!" He began to point his arm out to show the Guardians, when Hay Lin gasped, yanking him back in. "Wait!" Her eyes widened upon hearing other guards whispering,

 _ **"I heard something else."**_

 _ **"I think they are coming."**_

She looked around at the others, "I heard lots of men coming!" Taranee frowned at this, "An ambush?"

Irma shrugged, grinning, "Or a _**'Star Trek'**_ convention!" Caleb rolled his eyes at this, "How did they even know we'd even be here!? The tear in the Veil is underwater! Phobos can't create portals!" Cornelia's eyes widened, and she gasped. "I bet Elyon can! She locked me inside a giant floating bubble, remember!? Who knows what freaky powers he's taught her now!?"

Irma looked away from the others, her hands beginning to clench into fists. "I told you to shut up about Phobos!"

"Irma...get over him! He is a psychopath! Face facts!" Irma simply sent a large whirlpool aimed right at Cornelia and Caleb, her face twisted with fury and hatred. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Eventually, Irma slowly began to calm back down, and released them all from the giant Water bubble they were in, and they flew upwards with Caleb clutched in Cornelia and Hay Lin's arms. Irma bit her lip, glancing over at everyone else, "Uh, guys? I'm...really sorry about what happened back there. I don't know what came over me." Will smiled, waving it off. "Oh, it's okay, Irma! Come on, let's go!"

Will looked over at Taranee, "Okay, Taranee?" Taranee focused, using her powers of Fire to cut a hole in the side of the metal siding of the _**'Mines'**_ , and then she and Hay Lin used their powers to put in back into place, flying down to meet up with the others.

* * *

Numerous prisoners marched through the _**'Mines'**_ , when one prisoner fell out of line, dropping his helmet and the light on the helmet immediately went out. A palace guard walked over just then, and the prisoner looked up, "I need more light!" Jeek came over and laughed, placing some light in the prisoner's helmet.

* * *

Caleb looked over to where the Guardians were hiding, then waved them over to where he was currently hiding.

* * *

Caleb cringed, watching his father being made to work like a slave, and he whispered to him, "Father!" Caleb looked back at the Guardians. "We need a distraction!" Cornelia nodded, and started a small rockslide in the _**'Mines'**_. The guards ran over, and began to panic. "A rockfall!" While the guards were distracted by this, Caleb and the Guardians snuck past.

Just then, two of the guards spotted the Guardians. "You five! Mender those boulders!" As the Guardians began working on the rocks, Caleb began working next to his father, who's eyes widened. "Caleb!"

"I'm here to save you!"

His dad shook his head, "It is hopeless!" A couple guards walked over, and his father began pretending to be upset with Caleb, "Get away from me! Is it not enough that I am shackled!? Must I be disturbed by other miners!?" Just as Caleb began to turn and walk away, one of the guards ripped off his cloak, "I've got him!" Caleb's father gasped in shock.

* * *

The guard growled down at Caleb, "Drop the pick and remove your helmet!" Caleb laughed, tossing the helmet and pick towards the guard, and using his dad's pick to free Caleb's father from his restraints. Just when another guard began to swing his ax, Taranee used her power over Fire to set the ax on fire, along with another guard's ax, causing them both to drop their weapons.

Irma smirked at the guards, "'After a sword burn, immediately apply cold water!'" She began laughing hysterically as she sent a blast of cold water aimed at the guards. Cornelia then used her power of Earth to entrap the guards in some vines. "Quick!"

* * *

The alarm bell began ringing, and Cedric growled, seizing one of the guards. "How did they get past us?! Never mind! The lake can do your job for you! Open the **_'Seals!'_** Flood the _**'Mines!'**_ "

* * *

As they were walking through the _**'Mines'**_ , Cornelia whirled around and gulped loudly. "Um...Irma!?" Irma grunted as she attempted to hold back the giant crash of water heading their way. "Where's it coming from!?" Caleb's father looked at them, panting loudly, "They are flooding the _**'Mines!'**_ "

Caleb shook his head at his father, "No, father. They won't do that! At least...not with _her_ here!" He pointed towards Irma, who was still working on the water heading their way, and Caleb's father frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, they just don't want to get Prince Phobos pissed off is all! If she gets hurt, the consequences could be fatal!" His father narrowed his eyes, thinking hard on this. "Best to keep the Water Guardian on our side, I take it?"

"Quite obviously, yes."

Caleb's father sighed, shaking his head. "It is no use! We have to get back down to the main shaft! It is the only exit!"

Will groaned, "We can't fly with these low ceilings!"

Caleb glanced over at the mine carts, and grinned, "He doesn't have to!" Irma continued grunting as the others raced towards one of the mine carts, leaping inside. Hay Lin smiled, "This is gonna be so cool!"

Caleb handed all of them mineshaft tools and helmets. "Hang on to this. And better put your helmets on!" Caleb started the mine cart just as Irma released the wall of water, racing over to where the others were, jumping in beside them.

Taranee gulped as she looked back, "Um...Caleb?!"

"I see it, I see it!"

They slid down the tracks as the water flooded the _**'Mines'**_ , and some of them began screaming rather loudly. Hay Lin, however, was laughing hysterically. Then she spotted a break in the tracks, and her eyes widened. "Uh, Caleb!? The track just ends!" The Guardians screamed when Caleb suddenly was flipped out of the cart, and the cart was tossed into the water. Caleb managed to grab onto the tracks and pull himself back up when he saw the Guardians flying there, holding onto his father by his arms.

Caleb's dad looked up at the Guardians, "Up that tunnel! There is still prisoners chained to the rockbase!"

* * *

They flew into the tunnel, spotting the prisoners. Caleb's father set his jaw, "You have to cut the master chain!" Taranee nodded at this, using her power of Fire to free them. Cornelia then broke them free of the rocks. Caleb shook his head, pointing at the water flooding the tunnel, "We can't get out that way! It's coming in too fast!" Will looked over at Cornelia, who began to chew on her lower lip, "I can make a hole straight up through the rock, but...the lake water would just come in faster!"

Will glanced around, "If there was something airtight...then, maybe we could get out!" One of the prisoners nodded at this, "There is a guard's room!"

* * *

The Guardians flew into the Guard's Room after the prisoners and Caleb and sealed the door behind them. Suddenly, loud pounding began starting on the door behind them, and one of the prisoners gasped, "Guards!" Hay Lin sighed, "They're people too! Or, weird creature people, anyway!" Irma shook her head, holding back the wave of water heading towards them as Caleb yanked the door open for the guards, who looked rather grateful to see them.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Thank you!"

Caleb's father held up his hand in restraint against the guards, "All your weapons! Outside!" They threw them out, and Irma began straining against the water. "Anytime now!" As the last weapon was thrown out, Irma finally managed to push aside the wall of water, and Taranee sealed the door using her power over fire. Cornelia looked around at everyone else, "Well, here goes nothing!" She slammed her hand against the floor, ripping it right off its base. Taranee glanced at her, "We'll float to the surface, like a big bubble! Uh...theoretically."

Cornelia stared at her, "Oh. Really? Theoretically!?"

* * *

Cedric glared down at a bunch of guards, "Where are they!?" He looked up and roared as the Guard's Room popped to the surface, and the Guardians flew out of the Guard's Room. Irma grinned at him, "Pop-Flow! Kitchen Accessories!" She and the other Guardians started laughing at Cedric as he dived underwater. Will looked over at Cornelia, "Cornelia, can you get the miners out of the way!?"

Cornelia nodded, steering numerous pieces of wood toward the miners. Caleb looked up at her, grabbing a log, "You go back! We're okay!" As Cornelia flew back to the other Guardians, Will looked at Taranee, "Are lizards reptiles...or amphibians?"

"Reptiles!"

Hay Lin nodded at this, "Oh, right, that means that he has to come up again...right?"

Cornelia shrieked when Cedric came back up for air, nearly biting her in the foot.

Taranee scowled, "Okay, what's the biggest problem!? Guards and catapults...or _**'Mr. Freak-the-Salamander!'**_ "

Will looked around, trying to find Cedric, "Um...where is he?" Cornelia gasped, "He's going after Caleb!" Will glanced at Irma and Hay Lin, "You know that bubble that got us here? How big can you make one of those? And, how cold?"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at one another, "You ready?"

They flew downwards towards where Cedric was just as he came back up for air, and Irma trapped him in a giant Water bubble, then Hay Lin used her power of Air to flash-freeze him. "So, how long do you think before it melts?"

Taranee shrugged, "Oh, these guys will be safely back in the Infinite City long before that happens!" Caleb looked over at the Guardians, "You wanna come with us and help us celebrate?"

Will shrugged awkwardly, "Uh...love to, but...we have a delivery to make!" She and the other Guardians glanced over at the guards they'd knocked unconscious into a pile, and all the Guardians began laughing except for Irma, who began chewing on her lower lip.

Caleb's father walked over next to him, "Somehow, Caleb, I knew you would come for me."

Caleb grinned, "I'll come back to the Rebellion, Dad."

* * *

Phobos laughed as he watched Jeek chow down on some berries from the garden, and Phobos smirked, "Guardians, the Rebel leader, and his traitor father...all in one night!" Suddenly, an image appeared in Phobos's Scrying Pool, and he stared down at it in horror, noticing that they had still Irma amongst them. "What?!"

Will smirked up at him, "Here are your thugs, Phobos!"

Cornelia bent down so Phobos could see her face slightly better, "Now, you might need to give them about thirty minutes on the spin cycle!"

Phobos looked over at Irma, noticing that, strangely enough, she was being far too quiet for her own good, and she looked as though she had been crying heavily. Rather strange, considering the fact that Irma was always a cheerful girl, at least, in his opinion. Something was not right here. He began seething with rage when the other Guardians flew off, laughing, while Irma glanced back at him, her eyes full of tears.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE SLIGHTLY _AU_ , BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE: I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! THIS IS AN IRMA/PHOBOS PAIRING STORY! EXPLAINS THE _AU_ STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! PLEASE REVIEW!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ALSO NOTICED THAT I KEPT MISSPELLING HOW TO SPELL THE _'HEART OF CANDRACAR'_ , BUT DON'T WORRY! FROM NOW ON, I'LL SPELL IT CORRECTLY, I PROMISE! IF I DON'T, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FLAME ME!

* * *

TORN:

CHAPTER 19: THE SEAL OF PHOBOS:

* * *

Vathek was struggling viciously against his chains. "Release me, fools!" Cedric smirked down at the Whisperers who were conferring with him. "Whisperers...what price shall Vathek pay you for betraying us to the Guardians!?"

Vathek's eyes widened as the Whisperers answered Cedric. "They shall taste the wrath of Phobos...trapped in the black robes. He shall taste the wrath of Phobos...trapped in the black robes." Cedric burst into laughter at this. "Good work! You'll have extra rations tonight!"

One of the guards strolled over to the Whisperers. "What are your master's true intentions for Elyon?"

"Secret! Phobos's secret!" The guard narrowed its eyes. "Ooo...I'm in the mood to pick a real ugly bouquet!" Vathek's chains suddenly came free, and he grinned.

"Everything lies within the Book of Secrets!"

"The Book!? The Guardians have the Book! There's no way to open it!" The Whisperers suddenly opened their eyes wide. "The Guardians have the Book of Secrets!"

"Blunk, you're stepping on my ear!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Spy!" Caleb rolled his eyes as he removed his and Blunk's mask. "Wow. Nothing gets past you guys." Just then, the alarm went off. Caleb, Blunk, and Vathek made a run for it, then jumped off the veranda, landing in the swamp below.

* * *

Phobos crossed his arms at Elyon's drawing. "A nature preserve! What a wonderful idea!" He glanced up as Cedric strolled into the royal room. "Cedric, my sister wishes to designate some land near the castle to remain undisturbed forever for the benefit of Meridian's wild creatures."

Cedric bowed before him. "A moment, my lord." Phobos scowled deeply as they entered the corridor. "Vathek escaped?!"

"My legions are in pursuit as we speak." Phobos frowned, glaring at him. "What of the Water Guardian!? Any news of her?!" Cedric shook his head. "Nay, my lord. But we are also in constant pursuit of her as well."

Phobos seized a lantern, placing the flame right under Cedric's neck. "Perhaps I should light a fire right under your troops, starting with their leader!" Cedric cringed at this. "Surely, sire, the rebels won't be a concern once you've drained Elyon of her powers."

Phobos scoffed, crossing his arms. "But until I acquire them, I'll be forced to tolerate her useless projects!"

"Phobos, look! I'm designing an outdoor theater!" Elyon suddenly tilted her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"It appears your old friend continue to pursue you. I'm afraid I have no choice but to use my powers against them." Elyon's eyes widened, and her grip tightened on her sketchbook as Phobos continued. "Once...and for all."

"No, don't! Please! They'll never come here again. I promise!"

* * *

Hay Lin and Irma darted over to Taranee, Will, and Cornelia at their lockers. "Guess what, guys! We just signed up for the extreme-sports tournament!" Irma grinned. Cornelia gasped. "Cool! What are you talking about?"

"You know, down-hill, in-lining stream-team tournament!"

"Wearing cute spandex outfits!" Cornelia gasped. "Oh, oh, I look especially fast in fuchsia." Irma glanced over at Taranee. "Taranee, you're a good in-liner! You wanna join our extreme-team?"

Hay Lin looked over at Will. "Will, you with us?"

Will sighed, slamming her locker door shut. "Check out what Mrs. Rudolph wrote on my Math test!" The others cringed. "C-minus!" Hay Lin sighed. "Isn't that pretty good for you?"

"Not my grade! That!" Cornelia winced. "She wants you to meet her at her house!? What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything!"

* * *

"Uh, you guys didn't have to come." Suddenly, the Heart of Candracar began glowing, showing them all a strange figure inside the Heart. "What the heck is that?!" Hay Lin asked, lifting her eyebrow quizzically.

"I suspect it's me." They all whirled around to spot the strange figure standing in the bushes. Will gasped, whipping out the Heart of Candracar. "Guardians-"

"No!" The creature immediately turned back into Mrs. Rudolph, grinning at them as they all stared at her. "Mrs. Rudolph!?" She sighed, strolling out from her hiding spot in the bushes. "It's good you all came. I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you before now. You see, I came from Meridian many years ago with Elyon." Cornelia gaped at her in disbelief. "You were the nanny who stole her from Phobos!?"

Mrs. Rudolph shrugged. "Many helped save her from her brother, but I was the one chosen to carry the infant across the way." Will tilted her head. "So, you stole the amulet!? The Seal of Phobos!?"

Mrs. Rudolph sighed. "But, in my haste, somewhere between the portal and here...I lost it!" Will crossed her arms. "Why didn't you retrace your steps and look for it?"

"To be honest, I thought, good riddance! I still do. Plus, the Seal can only open things, not close them."

Will frowned at her, still trying to work everything out. "Well, if you didn't close the portal, who did?" Mrs. Rudolph sighed. "I can only suppose, even as a baby, Elyon's great power crossing the Veil was enough to seal it behind her."

Cornelia frowned. "Her great powers don't seem to be doing her much good now!" Irma's shoulder's drooped once again, and she glared at Cornelia.

Mrs. Rudolph scowled. "I foolishly thought that after all these years, the princess was safe! That someday I could tell her who I was and what I'd saved her from!" Taranee glanced over at her. "Why wait until now to tell us?"

Mrs. Rudolph bit her lip. "Last night, Elyon contacted me, and asked me to summon the leader of the Guardians here." Both Cornelia and Irma let out a loud gasp, causing Mrs. Rudolph to stare in their direction.

Cornelia was the first to speak. "Contacted you how?! Did she come here!? Is she okay?"

 _"Cornelia, I'm fine."_ They all gasped, looking up as a hologram of Elyon floated six feet above their heads. "Elyon!?"

 _"I want you to stop searching for me. All of you. Meridian is my home now."_

Irma stared up at her, then finally spoke. "Yeah, I'm sure it's lovely...once you get past the drooling Lurdens!" The hologram of Elyon stared back at her. _"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm making a difference there, and I want you to stop trying to find me!"_ She glared down at Cornelia in particular, who gasped. "Elyon, listen, you don't know-!" Before she could say anything else, Elyon vanished into thin air.

* * *

Caleb, Vathek, and Blunk all peered around the corner of the building they were hiding behind, then darted out from behind it, and Caleb pressed a certain block in the opposite wall, revealing a hidden doorway. "Only room for you, big guy!" Vathek nodded, stepping through.

Suddenly, Blunk discovered the hidden doorway to Heatherfield. "Oh, Blunk's best hiding place!" He grinned when he picked up the Seal of Phobos. "Oh, shiny!" He smirked up at the Lurden trying to get at him through the bars. "What's wrong, Lurden? Too big to follow Blunk?" He laughed, darting off with the Seal of Phobos around his neck.

Blunk gasped as various rats came down the tunnels after him. "Sewer troopers!" Blunk shrieked, running off. "Blunk not tasty! Go away!" He waved the Seal of Phobos in the air, and that created a portal to Heatherfield, and Blunk leapt through with no hesitation.

* * *

Caleb panted as Phobos's legions raced after him. "Now you're in my turf, creeps!" Caleb hesitated, retracing his steps, jumping into one of the trees. Phobos's legions began slicing up various branches. Elyon gasped at this. "Phobos!"

"Didn't you receive the order!? How dare you violate this pristine forest?" Elyon grinned up at Phobos. "Thank you. The people of Meridian will thank you too." He smirked back down at her. "It's a pleasure to help you beautify our kingdom, Elyon." Phobos scowled at his troops. "No one is to harm any living thing in the princess's new nature preserve!"

* * *

"Then Elyon told us everything was fine, and she never wanted to see us again!" Will frowned around at the others at the Silver Dragon. "Has it possible we've been wrong about Phobos?" Irma scowled at them at this. "Of _course_ you've been wrong!" Cornelia scoffed. "Please! The guy's best friend's Cedric the Lizard-Man!" Taranee bit her lip. "Maybe Cedric's just doing his job, putting the rightful heir on the throne. I mean, even bees sting if you get near the queen, right?"

Hay Lin raised an eyebrow at her, and Yan Lin glanced over at her dubiously. "The circumstances of Elyon's return are disturbing. But, if she says she's safe, perhaps its best that we as Guardians, stand back." Will stared at her. "That's it!? The whole W.I.T.C.H thing is over?" Hay Lin grinned. "So, we're like, normal girls again?"

Irma smiled at this. "Perfect timing! The extreme-tournament starts in an hour!"

* * *

Blunk grinned as he strolled through the streets of Heatherfield. "Me mother smelled bad, and so did me dad. Along with me brothers and aunts. We passed down our shirts and even our underpants!" Blunk didn't notice as he opened another portal back to Meridian.

* * *

Caleb strolled through Elyon's nature preserve when he came across another portal. Some guards were racing after him, and he gasped, running towards the portal.

* * *

Uriah smirked as he roller-bladed over to the girls. "What do you know?! In-line cheerleaders!" Will rolled her eyes. "We're in the race, Uriah!"

"That's cute! Maybe I'll wait for ya...at the finish line!" Taranee scoffed as she warmed up. "Oh, whatever. You are dead-meat, dude!"

"No, I'm Uriah! Rhymes with 'winner'! Well...the 'er' part." Cornelia lifted an eyebrow skeptically at him. "Uh...we're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

Irma laughed. "Oh, but kicking his rhyming-challenged-butt is gonna be _extreme_ fun!"

Just then, the announcer's voice came on over the loudspeaker. _"Skaters, take your places!"_

Taranee gulped nervously. "This hill's a whole lot steeper-looking than it is looking up!" Will fastened her helmet, and Irma snarled over at Uriah, who smirked back at her.

 _"Five...four...three...two...one!"_

They all took off. Uriah laughed hysterically back at the others. "Later, ladies!"

* * *

Caleb panted as he raced towards the portal entrance, followed by Cedric and his troops. He jumped over the bridge just in time before it broke to signify Cedric's passage, and he snarled his frustration at this.

* * *

Taranee raced right past Uriah on her roller-skates, smirking, followed closely by Irma. "Hey!" However, to Uriah's anger, he knocked Irma off course into the bushes, screaming, where she discovered a portal.

Hay Lin's eyes widened as she saw Irma lying there, stunned. "Irma! Irma!" Cornelia quickly stopped after Hay Lin, and the two raced into the bushes to check on Irma. "Irma! Are you okay?"

Irma simply stared at the portal, pointing at it in response. Will came over just then to check on them. "What do you know? Remind me to thank Uriah for tripping you!"

Irma's eyes widened as Will started to take out the Heart of Candracar, and Irma gasped. "Will, don't!" Will simply ignored her, closing the portal.

* * *

Caleb grunted in pain as he fell headfirst into a tree, and was struck by Cedric's tail just as the portal closed because Will had closed it with the Heart of Candracar.

* * *

Will sighed, picking up the Heart once again, storing it back under her shirt. "Okay, let's go!" Irma was still glaring daggers at her, meanwhile. Cornelia winced. "Uh...Will?" She pointed over at the other portal that Irma hadn't noticed.

* * *

"Stay open! Stay open!" Another closed just before Caleb could leap through it.

* * *

Hay Lin gasped. "Look, there's one right there!" Cornelia pointed at another one. "Oh, and another one!"

"They're everywhere!"

Will began closing numerous portals that the other girls pointed out to her. "Why are there so many? Is the Veil disintegrating?" Hay Lin grinned at her. "Use the map!" Will pulled out the map and the Heart of Candracar, and it showed various portals to them.

"Okay, okay, we're here...where's this?" Will frowned. Cornelia tilted her head, thinking hard. "Isn't that near the old junkyard?" They all looked at one another. "Blunk!"

Will sighed. "We'd better get Taranee."

* * *

"Ooo...mega-goodies! Blunk need bigger baskets!" Cornelia wrinkled her nose as she ran over. "Blunk, stop!" Blunk waved at them, creating another portal. "You're making portals all over town!"

Hay Lin examined the Seal of Phobos that Blunk was holding. "Nice jewelry!" Will frowned suspiciously. "An amulet that opens portals?" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! You guys, I think that's the Seal of Phobos!" Taranee suddenly cringed. "Blunk...don't move!"

Blunk smirked. "Blunk talk trade!" Irma glared at him. "You dope! That thing's got incredible-!" Her eyes widened as another portal opened behind Blunk. "Ahh! It's your's!" Blunk shrieked, leaping into a old car. It started attempting to destroy the Guardians and Blunk. Will whipped out the Heart. "Guardians, Unite!"

Hay Lin gasped as the Seal of Phobos tried to destroy them again. "That's one wicked disco-ball!" She said, flying out of the way. Irma narrowed her eyes, sending a jet-stream of water at the Seal of Phobos, which sent a missile-stream right back, causing Irma to shriek as she leapt out of the way.

Blunk was also screaming as he ran around the compound, attempting to avoid the rays of the Seal of Phobos. Will's eyes widened. "Blunk!" She dived, catching Blunk, but was hit in the back, causing the Heart of Candracar to break, and all the Guardians were immediately turned back into humans.

* * *

Caleb gasped for air as he ran from Cedric. "You are fast and strong. Let's put that to good use, shall we?" Caleb's eyes widened.

* * *

Cornelia and Irma both grunted as they each dragged an unconscious Will and Blunk across the junkyard. "I'm never playing laser-tag again!" Cornelia gasped as Will started coming to. "She's okay! Are you okay?"

Will placed her hand on her head. "I-I'm not sure." She gasped, glancing upward. "Uh-oh!" The Heart of Candracar and the Seal of Phobos were whirling around each other in a fast circle, spinning faster and faster until they became one item in the Heart of Candracar, dropping back into Will's hand.

"Whoa!" Irma said, staring down at it.

* * *

Caleb was led through the work-yard in Hoogong.

* * *

Cornelia gasped, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Caleb being led through the work-yard on chains. "Caleb! Where is he?!"

Blunk just sighed. "In the work-camp. With Hoogong guards." Will frowned as Cornelia's shoulders slumped. "Great!" She clutched the Heart in her fist, and that opened another portal, and Irma and Hay Lin gasped, whirling around. "Whoa! The Heart of Candracar got turbo-charged!" Hay Lin grinned.

Yan Lin sighed in amazement. "It appears the Heart has absorbed the Seal's power to open portals!" Cornelia's eyes widened at this, and Will smiled down at the Heart.

* * *

"That one won't move! We need the rest of the men! Okay, let's go bowling!" Caleb signaled the others, and yelled: "NOW!" With that, the other rebels began to push against a large boulder, causing it to start a rockslide.

"Some of them are gonna come back. They're as clumsy as they are ugly, so climbing's our best bet." He and the other rebels started to climb out of the work-yards, where they ran into Cornelia and the other Guardians. "Hey, stranger!"

Caleb stared at her. "Cornelia! How'd you get here so fast?"

Will shrugged. "The Heart of Candracar sort of got an upgrade." Hay Lin smirked, glancing over at Will. "Watch this! Go on, do it!" Will used the Heart to open a portal back to Heatherfield.

"All aboard for Earth!" Caleb stared at her. "You can open them anywhere?" Will nodded.

Caleb hesitated. "As much as I'd like to get everyone to safety, there's just something about an unfair fight!" He kissed Cornelia's cheek, and she gasped, blushing furiously. Will just rolled her eyes. "Boys..."

The Guardians flew after him into the battle. Irma smirked. "Hey, anybody thirsty?"

* * *

Caleb sighed, looking over at the others in the Silver Dragon. "The Whisperers said: 'All Phobos's plans for Elyon are in this book.'" Hay Lin crossed her arms. "Which we've tried everything but dynamite to open!" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey...!"

Yan Lin sighed at her. "You don't need dynamite. You have something better." Will glanced down at the Heart of Candracar, which had suddenly started glowing again, and took off from around her neck.

"Remember, the Seal of Phobos is a key. A universal key." Irma bit her lip as the pages to the book began shuffling very fast, but nothing was written on the pages within. "Uh...did those flowers whisper anything about invisible ink?"

Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion. "They said Phobos's plans for Elyon were-!" Everyone gasped as a hologram of Phobos appeared from within the pages. "'Elyon's coronation as queen of Meridian will mark the of my ultimate triumph! With the recording of these words, may her fate be sealed. In five days, her powers will reach their peak, and I will drain them all and leave her withered soul to spend eternity as a black rose!'"

Irma stared at him in disbelief, then sank to the floor, unable to believe what she'd just heard.

Will let out a deep sigh. "Well, so much for normal teen life. Looks like we're back in the saving-the-universe-business!" Suddenly, they all looked over at Irma, who was crying quietly to herself, shaking uncontrollably. "Irma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...you were right about Phobos all along, while he had me completely brainwashed is all." She wiped her tears, then Hay Lin helped her to her feet. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get rid of the sleazebag!" Irma nodded, her eyes narrowing as her fists clenched.


End file.
